


天生一对

by lightsaber233



Category: superM（band）
Genre: M/M, sexpistols AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-05 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 狂野情人paro，狗血爱情故事99k（=头开+卡开）/等腰三角包含04➡️88元素（且不少）此版修改了部分设定：金钟仁：重种/黑豹子黄旭熙：中间种/德牧李马克：重种/狮子金珉锡：重种/西伯利亚森林猫边伯贤：中间种（？）/银环蛇其余两位金家兄弟：中间种/蛟/獴后文涉及怀虫生子 三人元素 注意章节提示
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狂野情人paro，狗血爱情故事  
99k（=头开+卡开）/等腰三角  
包含04➡️88元素（且不少）
> 
> 此版修改了部分设定：  
金钟仁：重种/黑豹子  
黄旭熙：中间种/德牧  
李马克：重种/狮子  
金珉锡：重种/西伯利亚森林猫  
边伯贤：中间种（？）/银环蛇  
其余两位金家兄弟：中间种/蛟/獴  
后文涉及怀虫生子 三人元素 注意章节提示

进入的时候，黄旭熙摁在手腕上的力度忽然让金钟仁觉得好疼。

德牧又大又尖的耳朵此刻在黄旭熙的头顶高高竖起，他身后的尾巴因为几根手指的触碰近乎抽搐一般翘着。斑类在极度兴奋的时候会露出魂现，年轻的犬科中间种显然意乱情迷。那个滚烫的东西死死钉在尾椎，不管不顾地往更深的地方开拓，金钟仁将掌心贴上黄旭熙的脸，摩挲着，提醒着——他没有从黄旭熙的眼里看见自己。

那双帅气动人的大眼睛蒙上了一层雾。重种的费洛蒙完全俘获了他。他已经失神了。

原来伯贤哥说的都是真的。

只是因为自己是重种，天生有着迷惑中间种的能力。黄旭熙会喜欢他，会和他在一起，也不过是斑类世界的铁则。

想要同一个稀有的重种结合，想要延续自己的血脉，让重种诞下自己的子嗣。

黄旭熙低吼着嵌到了最深处，中间种少有他这样高大的体型。金钟仁是极为罕有的黑色豹子，但黄旭熙的影子倾覆下来，依然将他笼罩其中。他沉沦时的拥抱让金钟仁害怕自己会被捏碎，或者说现在他已经是支离破碎的了。从胸口到后面被打开的地方。这是他的第一次。精液冲刷内壁的感觉像是一种烙印的耻辱，嵌入后颈的犬齿不允许他有所动弹。而最令金钟仁愤怒的是他的身体依然不受控制地回应着，从中得到无比的快乐，为黄旭熙的温度、为他低喘时扫在颈间的灼热气息颤抖。

他喜欢这个家伙，会让情绪满得盛不下的那种喜欢。那似乎是猴子们才看重的情感，但在黄旭熙误以为他被欺负而出手相助之前，金钟仁就已经喜欢上他了。这段关系里主动出手的人不是他。金钟仁预料不到黄旭熙也正好喜欢自己，猴子们憧憬的两情相悦竟然发生在了自己身上。到今晚之前，金钟仁一直以为，他们这样的相遇，和其他为了繁殖才走到一起的斑类是完全不同的。

可惜此刻黄旭熙的举动终于还是应了伯贤哥的话。金钟仁只是解开了障眼法，侧过头去亲了他一下，一切都失控了。

房间的灯不再晃了，眩目的光亦回归原样。原来那只是一个功率不足的，日久发黄的灯泡。金钟仁无力地仰躺着，开始后悔在知道黄旭熙也是斑类的时候便对他坦诚相见。眼前依然压在他身上的黄旭熙可能连他是谁都认不出来了吧，他的世界里大概只有那股让人失去理智的气味。重种天生就有着这种压倒性的力量，无论何时都能够征服金字塔下一阶的物种。即使金钟仁从不在乎，偏偏他也摆脱不了。他没有伯贤哥那种极具攻击性的能力，但当他刻意隐藏自己的时候，任何猴子和斑类都不可能察觉他的真实身份。正是因为哥哥们从小保护他，教导他，重种如何珍贵，豹子的血脉如何珍贵，金钟仁才对障眼法日益精进。他对黄旭熙卸下了伪装，得到的却还是斑类间的老生常谈。

斑类不需要爱情。繁殖，繁衍，血脉传承。这仿佛就是斑类一生中唯一的使命。

“你这个骗子！”

怒火和悲伤支撑起麻木的身体，金钟仁终于委屈地哭了出来。染上情欲的双眼再也装不住汹涌的泪水，绯红色的脸庞是一颗又一颗断线的珍珠。金钟仁试图推开埋在颈间不知疲倦地吮吻着自己的人，“你这个骗子！不要碰我！”

处于高潮之后的空白，黄旭熙似乎无法理解他的意思。或许他连我的声音都听不到了吧，金钟仁如此可悲地想着，即使黄旭熙的手还搂在他的腰上，他还蜷缩在黄旭熙的怀里。为什么会变成这样呢？如果他不去试探黄旭熙就好了，如果自己不是重种就好了。尽管一直以来都被哥哥们养在家里，金钟仁还是期盼着猴子那种单纯的恋爱。不用考虑重种、轻种的差别，生儿育女也不是必要的责任。只要在一起的时候觉得幸福就足够了，只要一起有说不完的话，做什么事都很有趣就够了。金钟仁以前没见过黄旭熙这样的斑类，他是被猿人夫妇抚养大的。他总是那么简单快乐，看起来那么喜欢自己，恨不得把整个世界都给他。他又凑上来了，犬牙磨着他的喉结，压根儿没意识到发生了什么。金钟仁注视着他，胸口的痛楚让他无法呼吸。和黄旭熙接吻很舒服的，被他紧紧地搂着也是很舒服的……舒服到他甚至想要让黄旭熙再次进到自己的身体里面。金钟仁低下头去，黄旭熙迫切的样子让他的身体也想要不顾一切地回应。但这时脑中已经出现了另外一个声音，不断提醒着他，任何人都会为重种的气息神魂颠倒。

只是因为重种的气息让他们神魂颠倒。

狗的嗅觉是很灵敏的。黄旭熙是不是从一开始就知道了？

“不许碰我！”

金钟仁又重复了一遍，这次是吼出来的。黄旭熙迷茫而迟钝的眼神让他比刚才还要难受。黄旭熙明明就在面前，俊美的脸庞放在重种之中也是非常罕见。背着哥哥们偷溜出去吃平民食物的时候，金钟仁曾经非常多次坐在靠窗的位置偷偷打量他。黄旭熙在店里那么受欢迎，有那么多人光顾就是为了去看他一眼。所以那个被眷顾的人怎么会正好是自己。

只有哥哥们是绝对不会伤害他的，金钟仁下定了决心。中间种抵挡不了重种的诱惑，自然也不可能冲破重种的抗拒。金钟仁封闭了自我，与此同时，黄旭熙被重种的气场牢牢地固定在床上。起初他试图问些什么，但金钟仁第一次对谁动用了支配的能力。黄旭熙不可能追出来的，他克服不了本能。金钟仁这么暗示着自己，今晚得到验证的结论一次又一次在心中划出伤痕。他飞快地穿好了衣服，头也不回地跑了出去。下午离开家的时候带着一定能够证明给伯贤哥看的气势，如今逃跑一样的姿态真是丢脸。

深夜的街头廖无人烟，金钟仁鼓着一口气走了好远好远。疲惫席卷而来，后腰酸胀发痛。他被撑开了，撕裂了，不得不倚着肮脏的墙壁等家里派出的车。与此同时，黄旭熙弄进去的东西正沿着他的腿根一点一点流下。金钟仁从来没有像这样羞恼、气愤，也从来没有试过这么伤心。黄旭熙根本不是像他想的那样喜欢他，伯贤哥说的话都是真的。自小被宠坏的小豹子抬手擦了擦脸，他的眼泪怎么就是停不下来。


	2. Chapter 2

黄旭熙发来的消息一条都不要看。黄旭熙打来的电话一个都不能接。金钟仁趴在手机的旁边，一动不动地看着它因为来电持续不断地震动。黄旭熙放学了，如果没有别的事情，他会一直打到吃晚饭，然后是到不得不睡觉的时间。此时此刻，他就在屏幕的那边。那天之后，金钟仁再没跟黄旭熙讲过话了，这对陷入热恋的他来说简直是一种艰难的折磨。这是他做出的决定，但他甚至连删除黄旭熙的号码都做不到。

整整一周，金钟仁没怎么离开过房间。他不断回想着这段和黄旭熙在一起的短暂时光，他怎么偷听新来的高中生和客人开玩笑，恰好是黄旭熙点单时他怎么小心地藏好自己的眼神。那群混混一样的家伙其实动不了他半分，是黄旭熙赶走他们、又回过头来对他笑笑的样子让他傻乎乎地僵住了。从此视线再也没办法从他的身上移开。金钟仁承认自己的确藏有私心，用一句“我们是同类啊”和黄旭熙交换了联系方式。所以黄旭熙从一开始就知道他是什么，还有他家里的情况。现在变成这样可能是报应吧。金钟仁翻了个身，手机也被他翻了个面。屏幕上是一个毫无防备地朝他笑着的黄旭熙，他心烦意乱，抬手想扔，却又被忽然传出的声音顿住了动作。

怎么会正好按了接通，他的手指怎么都不听他的话。金钟仁重新把手机倒扣过去，自己躲到了一边，往身上蒙住被子，只剩一双眼睛一眨不眨地盯着。黄旭熙在喊他的名字，金钟仁屏住了呼吸，生怕被对面发现。

“你在听吗？钟仁哥？钟仁哥？”

之后的沉默是世界上最漫长的一段时间。金钟仁不想说话，而黄旭熙似乎不知道自己该说些什么。寂静的空气拉锯着，金钟仁气恼自己为什么不能干脆利落地上去结束通话。他好想再听一听黄旭熙的声音，好想再见他一面。但这些通通都是禁止的，是他给自己定下的规条。良久，听筒轻轻地传来了一句呢喃，“到底是为什么啊……”，金钟仁的眼前立刻便浮现出了黄旭熙皱着眉头、不知所措的样子。

这太容易让他心软了。金钟仁握紧拳头，他能把话说清楚吗？“你是为了和重种结合才来找我的吧”，这样的句子光是在脑中过一遍都让金钟仁觉得好疼，更别提真的对着黄旭熙说出来。真相被揭穿了，黄旭熙会怎么回答呢？他是个直接的家伙，一定会大大方方地承认了吧。可能还会追加一句这有什么好大惊小怪，所有人都是这么做的。金钟仁无论如何都不愿意让对话进行到这种地步，眼泪马上又要掉下来了。多少次了，他怎么这么爱哭。他觉得自己好可怜，又为陷入了如此境地的自己愤怒不已。他可是非常珍贵、拥有惊人能力的重种啊！为什么哥哥们没教过他应对这种情况，为什么他没有好好听哥哥们的话。电话的那边有另一个声音在喊黄旭熙过去，随之金钟仁听见了一下沉重的叹息。

“钟仁哥，我要去打工了。”以往总是那么轻松快乐的犬科听起来相当颓丧，金钟仁仿佛能看见他耷拉着耳朵，“晚上我会再打过来。到底出了什么问题，我们得说清楚才行。”

金钟仁非常用力地捂住了自己的嘴巴，通话又持续了十秒才被挂掉。自始至终，他没有说过一个字，就像是那天的负气出走。因为自己是珍贵的重种吗？一旦放手就再也不会遇到了。从小到大，哥哥们强调了无数次重种的罕有，地位的尊贵，但有没有可能，黄旭熙对他其实还怀抱着一些别的东西？室内混入了一丝冰冷的气息，金钟仁立即坐了起来。边伯贤抱着双臂站在门口，旁边是不知道什么时候回来的大哥。蛇和森林猫所带来的压迫感非同小可，在他们面前，金钟仁觉得自己永远都是一副刚刚学会打滚的样子，好像只会焦急地喵喵叫。方才的通话他们似乎听到了，金钟仁有些心虚。他低下头去，轻轻地喊了一声：“哥。”

“终于舍得放弃他了吗？”先出声的是边伯贤。尽管属于蛇目，他一直和金家来往密切。还很小的时候，边伯贤就和他一起玩了。金钟仁感觉自己在他面前藏不住任何秘密。“我就说嘛，外面不怀好意的家伙到处都是。钟仁想要解闷的话，多少个都会有，所以对谁都不用认真的哦。”

“怎么了？”

金珉锡一边说着一边在床边坐了下来，金钟仁很自然地挨到了他的身上。母亲生下他之后就去世了，是哥哥们照看着他长大的。大哥的怀抱让金钟仁多少感到了一些安慰，眼泪也收回去了，只是眼睛还有些热。这段时间边伯贤借住在金家的大宅，而金珉锡总把金钟仁当小孩儿。此时他理所当然地等着边伯贤继续讲下去。不过后者只是微笑着，别有深意地朝金钟仁眯起了眼睛。毒蛇都是这种性格的吗？金钟仁心里打了个颤儿。那天的打赌是自己输了，而且输得异常惨烈。想到这一层，金钟仁还有些不甘心。他拉过金珉锡的手，用脸颊蹭了蹭，这才慢慢开口：“我……我之前和别人在交往……”

金珉锡皱了皱眉，表情霎时有些严肃。他首先看向边伯贤，“怎么会这样？”

“小猫长大了呀，再也不是一碗牛奶就能满足的小家伙啦。”边伯贤歪着头，金钟仁被这种打量的目光弄得好不自在。“但还是很好骗。钟仁你和他睡过觉了吧？那天你一瘸一拐的，是他把你……”

金钟仁撅起嘴巴，“是我骗他上床才对！是我想要的！”

“也对啦，区区一个中间种，怎么抵挡得了我们钟仁的魅力呢？”

“他可是比你高大好多！喜欢他的人……有好多好多呢……”

“喜欢我的人也有很多很多啊。你小时候还吵着要嫁给我呢……”

“我才没有说过这种话！伯贤哥太聪明了，老是捉弄人，我才不要跟你在一起。”

“所以你是喜欢笨蛋吗？那家伙原来是个笨蛋？”

“等等，等等，”金珉锡做了个暂停的手势，两人吵得他云里雾里，“还是钟仁你来讲吧。这个笨蛋是什么回事儿？”

金钟仁瞪了边伯贤好几眼，“大哥，没有笨蛋啦。他的名字叫做黄旭熙，是……是我在外面认识的一个男孩子。”

“外面？”金珉锡的眉头皱了起来，“他跟你搭讪吗？”

“不是啦。我……我观察他好久了。一开始我以为他是猴子，没想到居然是一个中间种的狗狗。他长得很好看的，比我还要高一点儿，也比我小一点儿，现在还在上高中。不过他放学了会去打工……”

意识到再说下去就要暴露自己经常偷偷溜出去吃“平民食物”的事情，金钟仁及时打住了。

“高中生？你们是怎么在一起的？你追求他的？还是他对你做了什么？”

明知道身为重种的金钟仁一定能掌握主动权，金珉锡的担忧还是溢于言表。金家的哥哥们对这个弟弟向来溺爱，甚至到了过度保护的地步。正因如此，金钟仁才会一直对世界怀抱着单纯的想法，即使作为斑类也渴望拥有一段真挚的爱情。

“他没对我做什么。我心甘情愿的。”那种郁闷难受的感觉再次涌了上来，金钟仁忽然没办法继续说了。他避开大哥急切的视线，压着嗓子，“我们现在已经分手了。”

“钟仁……”

大哥的声音听起来很心疼，金钟仁暗示自己这已经不是什么大不了的事情了，他已经看开了，下一秒却感觉到谁的手指贴上了他的脸。

“别哭啊。”

金钟仁抬起头来，边伯贤居高临下，薄薄的嘴唇抿着，方才逗他的样子看不见了。

“我没有哭……”

边伯贤将那几根手指伸到他的面前，捏了捏，”湿的。“

“看来那家伙是个混蛋。分开了也好……“

后面的话无疾而终，金珉锡揽了一把金钟仁，让他继续靠着自己。弟弟伤心的时候，这个家里的谁都没办法再去责备他。所以错误都由外面的家伙承担了。金钟仁安静地在哥哥身边待了一会儿，很快又觉得好一些了。哥哥们是他最亲近的人，唯独在这个时候他没那么容易想起黄旭熙。金珉锡参军之后难得回家，他们上次见面已经是三个月之前。金钟仁吸了吸鼻子，确认自己真的没在哭了，便从金珉锡的怀里爬起来。他努力换个轻松一点的话题，“珉锡哥要回来也不提前告诉我。这次放假会待到什么时候？”

这话一出，金钟仁能感觉到边伯贤的眼神忽然变了。他正注视着他的大哥，而他的大哥并没有立刻回答他的问题。金钟仁试图从两人的脸上找出端倪，几秒之后，金珉锡说道：

“大概一周左右。”

“那我们能出去玩吗？找个二哥和三哥都休息的日子……”

金钟仁没能把话说完，因为屋里的气氛不知为何凝固了起来。他定定地看着金珉锡，然后又看向边伯贤。这个哥平常一定要跟着他们一起去的，去哪儿玩都不能落下他。但这时他竟然沉默不语。金钟仁立刻意识到他们藏着一个可怕的秘密。

“你们怎么这个样子，是发生什么了吗……”

边伯贤转身走了出去，这更令金钟仁胆战心惊。金珉锡长长地叹了口气，金钟仁感觉到他紧紧地抓住了自己的手。

“钟仁，我这次回来，是要作为当家，主持一件事。“

“这是母亲生前就定好的，是家族之间的事，我没办法拒绝。”

“你从小就有一个婚约对象。现在对方已经成年了，他们想要尽快定下来。”

金珉锡的话再一次让金钟仁意识到作为斑类重种难以逃脱的命运。他愣愣地张着嘴，从来没想过这种事情真的会发生在自己身上，就连最疼爱自己的哥哥都无能为力。


	3. Chapter 3

“他是一个怎样的人？”

“他是这一代唯一的重种，是整个家族的继承人。他们是另一个重种猫科的家族，和你一样，他也是大型猫科。不过定亲的时候他还没有出生，而且一晚就晚了好几年，所以现在还在读高中。”

“不是成年了吗？为什么我要跟一个高中生订婚啊？”

“你之前不也是在和高中生交往？怎么换了个家伙就区别对待了呢？”

“那黄旭熙他是不同的……”

具体如何不同，金钟仁不再往下细说。他最不擅长的就是应对边伯贤，这段日子最害怕的就是提到黄旭熙。此刻边伯贤站在他的旁边，和他离得很近。但金钟仁知道，假如他伸手去弄边伯贤，诸如戳一戳他的腰或者拍他一下作为报复，最后吃亏的一定还是自己。所以他只是鼓着腮帮子，假装不满地哼了一声。三个哥哥都去跟对方家族的人交谈了，只有他被留在这个小休息室里，为不久之后的会面做准备。不知道是第多少次了，边伯贤刻意侧过身来看他。修长纤细的手指最终不带任何玩笑成分地停在他的领口，边伯贤又一次帮他调整领结的位置。

“我们今天才第一次见面。”金钟仁垂下脑袋，这里没有别人可以依靠，他只得绷着神经。他嘟囔着，“我们真的会结婚吗？我连他是怎样的人都不知道呢。”

“很快就会知道了。”

“如果他很丑呢？如果他有什么奇怪的癖好呢？如果……如果他跟黄……跟那个家伙一样呢？高中生最靠不住了。”

边伯贤忙着手里的工作，也不抬头，只是冷冷地说，“他的家族非常厉害，作为一方势力已经延续了很多年。而他本身，也是一个非常、非常珍贵的重种，和外面的那些家伙应该是不一样的。”

“你认识他吗？”金钟仁不明白边伯贤为什么要用这种语气说话，就好像他是在强调一个无法辩驳的事实，又或者是在说服自己做出一个十分重要的决定。他的声音中有隐忍的成分。上一次，他提醒自己外面有很多企图攀上重种的家伙时，分明还是一副游刃有余的样子。他总是能轻轻松松地笑着，真真假假的话说得金钟仁气急败坏。边伯贤喜欢逗他，却也无数次照顾他。那天是他亲自开车出来，路上特意买的白粥让金钟仁重新获得了温暖。他不能让家族蒙上背信弃义的罪名，边伯贤就更加无法干预这种世家的约定。可他为什么要摆出这种模糊的态度？无论发生了什么，金钟仁不记得他和自己在一起的时候会因为什么闪躲视线。

回忆起那天的打赌，金钟仁用目光抓住了他的眼睛，“伯贤哥，你觉得这样会对我比较好吗？”

“从你出生开始，这一切就定好了。还没有人能够改变。”边伯贤最后摆正了领结，又掸了掸那上面不存在的灰尘，“起码……他不是对你别有用心才接近的。”

他们都是珍贵的重种，门当户对。而且两大家族的联姻，更有利于斑类对外界的掌控。

但还是太奇怪了。金钟仁看着边伯贤，此刻他们四目相对。边伯贤的脸上是一种从未有过的笑容，看起来像是欣慰，却又找不到任何兴奋的痕迹。那是一种很安静的笑容，似乎藏起来了很多很多要说的话。

金钟仁太不习惯这样的边伯贤了。他继续挣扎，“如果他也不愿意呢？他才十八岁啊，比起结婚，一定还有更想做的事情吧？“

“如果他对你一见钟情呢？然后再也没办法放手，一分、一秒都不想离开。钟仁，你知道自己是很可爱的吧？”

金钟仁条件反射一般想要反驳些什么，可边伯贤是无比认真地说出这些话。房门被敲响了，侍者告诉他们对方已经等在了约定的地方，这意味着边伯贤必须离开了。按照传统，这是一次单独会面。为了应付重种费洛蒙交锋所引发的意外，常选在一个能够足不出户待上一周的套房。长长的走廊到底还是有一个尽头，金钟仁双手握拳，如此给自己打气。他设想了很多可能会发生的事情，设想了对方傲慢又无知的样子，设想了和一个陌生的重种相处所要解决的种种问题。但他没想到，推开门后，首先看见的，真的只是一个普通高中生的背影。

是和黄旭熙完全不一样的类型啊。金钟仁想。小小一只的猫科，穿着一身周正的西装做出稳重的样子，奇妙的反差居然有点可爱。如果没有先认识那个骗人的家伙，金钟仁觉得自己应该会乖乖地听从哥哥的安排，此刻心里也不会对斑类家族之间的约定那么排斥。他不是主动出击的性格，即使已经进了屋，他也没有出声。桌子上摆好了两人份的餐具，金钟仁直接走了过去。拉开椅子的时候不可避免地弄出了一些声响，就在此时，眺望窗外的人小心地回过了头来。

“你好……”

“你好。”

就连简单的问好都表现得十分僵硬，金钟仁轻而易举地捕捉到了对方眼底的一丝犹疑。他一直低着头，大概跟自己一样，不愿意以这种方式定下终身大事。既然他们有此共识，金钟仁便松了一口气。他以年长者的姿态示意对方坐下，年轻的重种并不需要在他这里表现出什么绅士风度。不过在他的入座期间，金钟仁一直盯着他看。

“你看起来有点眼熟……”

而这时对方的眼睛也终于抬了起来，和他的对上。

“啊……怎么是你？”

猫科重种的惊讶简直难以掩饰。黑亮的眼睛瞪大得像两颗葡萄，捂住嘴巴的手像是黏在上面了一样许久没有放下。金钟仁的内心同样十分忐忑。他知道自己并没有认错，结果是他更不知道跟对方说些什么了。

世界上怎么会有这样巧合的事情。还没出生就定下来的结婚对象，竟然是最近交往的人最好的朋友。

金钟仁和他只见过几次，每次都是匆忙一瞥。黄旭熙常常提起他，所以金钟仁还记得他叫马克。

李家的继承人，这一代唯一的重种血脉。魂现是狮子。和他对比起来，外形极好、高大健壮的黄旭熙其实更有重种的样子。金钟仁的视线没有从那个家伙的身上移开过，也就根本没费心思去刘姨他的朋友之中还有没有其他斑类。他那时完全被自以为是的爱情迷昏头了。在长辈们的要求之下，他们都是毫无掩饰的状态，金钟仁明显能够感觉到那种稀有重种独特的气息。和稚嫩的、甚至是有些羞赧的外表不同，李马克周身的气场几乎和他的哥哥们一般沉静，其中似乎隐藏了许多强大的东西。金钟仁不受控制地觉得空气中弥漫着一股好闻的味道，为此他怀疑李马克有能力压制自己，哪怕他比自己还小了好几岁，这时看起来还有些慌张。他是不是该庆幸这时的尴尬能令人脚趾蜷缩，且他们各怀心事。金钟仁强装镇定地吃了几个盘子里的小番茄，一边打量着屋内的摆设，一边熬着会面的时间。

“我经常听说你的事情。”过了好一会儿，李马克终于说话了。他琢磨着，声音放得很低，”最近……旭熙每天都在提起你……“

“你们不是准备考试了吗？”

金钟仁意想不到李马克一上来提到的就是这个。该说他真不愧是黄旭熙最好的朋友吗？到了现在，金钟仁一想起黄旭熙心里还是会乱糟糟的。黄旭熙依然每天都给他打电话，发信息，金钟仁依然每天都不会接，也不会回，但他开始害怕这些电话和信息停掉的那一天。将黄旭熙彻底推出门外的计划几乎是不可能实现的。起初金钟仁还抱着一丝非常细微的侥幸，盼望着和所谓的结婚对象见面能够改变他的处境。可惜李马克的出现只让事情变得更加复杂。听着他自然而然地说出那个名字，金钟仁发现自己迫不及待想要知道更多。这些日子里，黄旭熙在做什么呢？当日一声不吭地跑走了，还觉得自己足够坚决，如今打听的话却脱口而出。

“你还是不要告诉我好了。”金钟仁咬了咬下唇，决心换一个更适合眼下处境的话题，“平常你都喜欢做些什么？”

李马克并没有就此被他引开，反而直直地看了过来，“他希望你能讲清楚到底是为什么……”

“现在没有他的事！“

金钟仁几乎拍桌而起，可与此同时，他浑身颤抖，任谁都能一眼识破他的心虚。李马克从口袋里拿出了手机，飞快地给谁发了几条短信。紧接而来的电话铃声让金钟仁吓了一跳。李马克比他小了几岁，可他的年轻气盛并没有让他忘记如何体谅别人。他没有接通，房间里也没有响起黄旭熙低沉的嗓音。李马克又给好友发了几条信息，完成之后，他抬起头来，圆眼睛一眨不眨地看着金钟仁。

“我认为你们需要见一面。”李马克完全是站在黄旭熙的立场，“你不说清楚，他会一直纠结下去。”

这可真是正义凛然。金钟仁挑起眉毛，“你就这么想要撮合结婚对象和别人？”

“他是我的朋友。他需要你。”

“他需要的东西，你也有啊。”

“什么？”

金钟仁立刻意识到自己口无择言。他摆了摆手，“我要走了。”

下一秒，李马克以一种迅猛的速度摁住了他。明明只是一个高中生，金钟仁却觉得施加在手腕上的力度弄得他有点疼。重种的兵刃交接于气势之中便有所体现，金钟仁抬起头来，对上的是一双无比坚定，没有丝毫动摇的眼睛。原来狮子的眼睛是这么圆的吗？纯净的瞳孔让人找不到一丝破绽。他认定自己必须帮好友走出困境，为此不惧付出一些代价。金钟仁尝试挣开，另一股无形的力量早已将他重重包围。有一瞬间，金钟仁觉得自己的心跳加快了。眩晕感排山倒海地涌来，他好不容易才压下去。

“见一面而已。为什么要弄得这么复杂呢？”李马克说。

“我跟他没什么好讲的。”

“那就听听他想讲些什么。他有很多很多话想要当面告诉你。”

“我不想听。”

“那你忍心耗着他吗？我从他那里听说的，你绝对不是这种人。”

“我不是……”

狮子的轮廓隐隐若现，这才是李马克真实的样子。豹子该如何与势在必得的百兽之王为敌？继续争执下去没有好结果。更何况……金钟仁清楚自己已经说了很多很多大话。他低下头，黄旭熙的样子仿佛就在眼前，多日以来苦苦坚持的盔甲生出了一道裂缝，思念从中汹涌而出。

“其实我也很想见他……很想很想……”

“十分钟内他就会赶到。”

“可是所有人都在外面。”金钟仁想到了和他打赌的、让他不要和黄旭熙在一起的边伯贤，那一局是他赌赢了，“他们都希望我们结婚，又怎么会让黄旭熙进来呢。”

摁着他的手变成了轻轻地放在上面。李马克表现得很冷静，声音却很温柔，“我陪你一起去。”他的眼神毋庸置疑，“就交给我吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

“结果你也是个骗子！”

金钟仁气呼呼地鼓着脸，尽管他已经吃完了第五个水果塔，每一根手指都沾上了甜甜的味道。天台的景色美极了，云层被将落未落的太阳染出层层粉色，可惜他没有什么欣赏的心思。烦躁感越发强烈，金钟仁怀疑自己快要把地面盯出一个洞。旁边的李马克频繁地检查自己的手机，那玩意儿始终不给一点儿反应。

几个小时前，黄旭熙说自己会立刻赶来。李马克特地带他上到这里，忍着风吹，本是为了让黄旭熙利用直达的员工电梯避开外头的眼线。他们等了多久了？十分钟，三十分钟。一个小时，两个小时。黄旭熙根本没有露面！现在天快要黑了，温度也变得越来越低。冷意生于心底，金钟仁搂着双臂，缩成一团，觉得自己好像又回到了那个悲惨的夜晚。

唯一不同的是这次有另外一个人陪在身边。金钟仁很感谢李马克一直没有离开，但因黄旭熙而起的怒意最后还是殃及池鱼。李马克并不反驳他的话，也没生气，如今的高中生里很少这样沉稳耐心的家伙了。换做黄旭熙，一定是在非常焦急、非常委屈地解释吧。大眼睛耷拉着，厚嘴唇扁着，这个高大英俊的德牧太懂得如何戳中别人的心窝。金钟仁不能再继续想下去了。李马克的屏幕上明晃晃地显示着数十个拨出记录，马上又会加一。漫长的嘟嘟声已经成了习惯，金钟仁看向李马克忽然蹙起的眉头，似乎终于有了新的情况。

“……他挂掉了。”

李马克迟疑着说出了这句话，之后好像都不能直视他的眼睛。

不是一分钟之后才传来的“你拨打的号码暂时无法接通”，而是一响起就被切断。李马克的设想之中并没有这么一种结果，当即一试再试。如此情形重复了几回，他望过来的眼神变得既尴尬，又满怀歉意。金钟仁有些疑惑，他为什么要做到这种程度的呢？自己和黄旭熙的事情其实与他无关。不过相比起他们两个陷入苦闷恋情的家伙， 李马克的表现才更像是一个有担当的大人，摆出的是真正想要解决问题的姿态。受此鼓舞，又是被黄旭熙的奇怪态度给气的，金钟仁也拿出了自己的手机。不应该再别扭下去了，金钟仁的拇指划过屏保上朝他笑得快要看不见眼睛的英俊脸庞，心想，他可是比这家伙要大上几岁，他可是比黄旭熙喜欢自己还要喜欢他。

“让我来！”

金钟仁的愤懑不加掩饰，顾不上作为年长的一方这样看起来会不会刁蛮又任性。他点开最近联系人，第一条便是早上黄旭熙发来的“今天准备去做什么？”这个天天都要找过来的家伙怎么可能放弃见面。不是口口声声说很喜欢他的吗？金钟仁咬牙切齿，他都那么多天没给黄旭熙回过一个字了。

这时的黄旭熙一定就在看着手机。李马克被列入了临时拒绝交流的名单，黄旭熙一看见是他的号码就会摁掉。轮到金钟仁上阵，等待的时间延长到了十几秒。黄旭熙到底在想些什么呢？最终通话还是被接了起来。金钟仁愣了一秒，听筒传来的声音极不情愿。黄旭熙的嗓子似乎有点哑，那一句故意弄得很粗鲁的“喂”听着十分模糊。

金钟仁转过头去看了李马克一眼，不知何时后者已经被他当成是可靠的盟友，是一个能够求助的家伙。而且李马克看起来居然和他一样紧张。金钟仁吸了两口气，想了又想，问道：“你在哪里？”

黄旭熙回答得很慢，每一个字都拖着，“我刚刚在睡觉。”

撒谎。金钟仁握着电话的手收紧了。你不是跟李马克说要来见我的吗？你不是要我说清楚的吗？你不是……每一天都想来找我的吗？他差点冲着话筒吼出来了。黄旭熙毫不在意的回答让金钟仁的怒火一下子窜到了最高，然后久未见面的思念和自认为被骗的委屈满满当当地涌到胸口，跟冰水一样猛烈地把他浇灭。金钟仁觉得自己从来没有这么冷静过，他甚至懒得去揭穿黄旭熙的谎言。这就是我自找的。脑中的另一个声音正在把他从痛苦的源头割裂开来，让一切都显得有迹可循，是因果报应，仿佛这样就能让他不再抱有无聊的希望。金钟仁说不出任何话来，那一头的黄旭熙也只是沉默着，唯独通话时间在一分一秒的增加。他们都在等着对方挂断，谁都不愿意做先结束的人。

首先坐不住的家伙却是这段关系中的第三者。李马克让金钟仁把电话给他，“旭熙，是我。”

“你还在他身边啊？”

金钟仁隐约听见了这么一句。因为黄旭熙喊得很大声。他为什么要惊讶？

李马克犹豫了半秒，“我们待在一起是有原因的。”他的态度始终很坚决，“你也可以告诉我你的原因。我不会跟他说。”

金钟仁茫然地抬起头，对朋友许下承诺的狮子已经站起了身，寻找着一个回避的地方。忽然之间，这变成了一个只属于他们的秘密通话。金钟仁不知道自己该做些什么，还能做些什么。天色彻底沉了下来，他觉得身体也变得空荡荡的，迎面吹来的夜风穿透了他的骨骼。黄旭熙会跟李马克说些什么呢？如果一开始就只是受到了重种的诱惑，分开之后的清醒和决绝似乎也理所当然。这不就是他想要的结果吗？金钟仁吸了吸鼻子，为什么这会儿比他逃出酒店的时候还要难过。

“他不会来了吧？”

眼见李马克重新朝他走来，金钟仁抢先说出了残忍的事实，好像这样就能不那么痛。李马克还是没有反驳。他的脸色不怎么好看，好一会儿，他不断躲避着自己投过去的视线。于是金钟仁连发生了什么都不想再问了。他搂着竖起的小腿，半张脸埋在里面。他能感觉到李马克拼命想给黄旭熙找一个解释，也能感觉到这个猫科重种竭尽所能放轻了动作，小心翼翼地坐回他的身边。

黄旭熙的谎言他不愿揭穿，李马克的谎言他也不愿意听。金钟仁想不明白，不想想明白。哥哥们的骄纵和重种习惯支配一切的傲气始终影响着他。

“凭什么啊。凭什么他不来啊。”

“我都承认我很想见到他了。”

李马克摸了摸后脑，一副手足无措的模样。他不知道该怎么安慰他。

“那家伙现在是在家里躲着吗？”

此刻金钟仁周身激起的气场甚至能让其他重种屈服。李马克更显为难，“他……他说他不来烦你了。”

“为什么？“

李马克只是摇头。他答应了黄旭熙不能告诉他。

金钟仁真是咬牙切齿。“所以他就是躲在家里睡大觉吗？”

“你去找他，他也不会开门的。”

李马克的声音相当无力，其中甚至有种恳求的意味。金钟仁站了起来，几乎是同时，李马克拽住了他的衣角。这个黄旭熙的好朋友，非常努力地帮助他们缓解关系的好男孩，没办法眼睁睁地看着他们俩发生更多冲突。他们面对面，空气忽然变得异常沉重，好似凝固了一般。金钟仁搭上他的小臂，既像是要让他松开，又像是要把他拽起来。他们都是极为稀有、力量强大的重种，无形间的僵持持续了片刻。最终金钟仁完全收起了自己，障眼法无懈可击。他露出了一个笑容，是第一次见到婚约对象的第一个笑容。

一个轻松的，居高临下的笑容。

“我要回家了。”

李马克的手上抓得更紧了。金钟仁情不自禁地想，他怎么做到了这种程度。他是不是以为自己做错了什么，事情才会变成这样的？

为什么啊。

“黄旭熙听起来很不对劲。”李马克总算展现出了焦急的一面，“他不是故意的。”

“哈。”金钟仁依旧笑着，“他都会以其人之道还治其人之身了。而且……是我先开始的。”

“几天。他只是需要几天时间。这一个星期，他真的每天都跟我提起你。他不会就这么……”

“行动就是最好的证明。”

“中间发生了一些事儿。他……”

金钟仁无论如何都不想再听下去了。为了打断对方的话，他直接吼了出来，“你是在帮我还是在帮你自己啊？你也不想履行这个什么婚约吧？”

李马克定定地看着他，音量不知不觉提高了，“我没有。”

“不是因为这个。”他又补充。

比起愤怒，此时李马克的反应更像是被误会之后的气愤。金钟仁被镇住了。他到底是为了什么呢？真的有这种单纯可靠的家伙吗？和原来路见不平、从此让他朝思暮想的黄旭熙还有几分相像，难怪他们是彼此最好的朋友。金钟仁看着这双瞪圆了的、不甘示弱的眼睛，比起一上来就压了他一头的狮子，这样的李马克变成了需要人去挠挠下巴的猫。就算还只是高中生，面前这个也是一个有义气又热心的高中生。金钟仁已经后悔了，脾气也跟着软了下来。

“给我你的电话吧。”

“啊？”

“不然过几天你打算怎么联系我呢？而且你等下回去，也要跟家里的人交代今天的情况吧？”

金钟仁的变化令人猝不及防。李马克反应了两秒，这才恍然大悟地点了头。他还拿着金钟仁的手机，于是便给自己的号码打了一个电话。

“你需要帮助的话，随时都可以找我。”他说。

“你是一个每一天八节课的高中生吧？不是马上要考试了吗？我怎么敢随便找你。”

金钟仁在大学里读的是最自由的艺术，这时说的也是事实。李马克窘迫地摸了摸鼻子，过了几秒，像是要证明些什么似的，“那今天我送你回家。”

怎么看也不应该是由你来送我吧。金钟仁暗忖。拒绝的话却没有真的说出口。他们一起往外走，李家自然给重要的继承人安排了专车。看得出来他们很满意两人第一次见面就有此发展。路灯不断照亮着李马克的侧脸，年轻的重种以后会有越来越分明的棱角。作为家族指定的结婚对象，金钟仁本来很难对这么一个人敞开心扉。但奇怪的是，李马克短暂地让他忘记了痛苦。这一段路上，黄旭熙被放到了一边，李马克是区别于他的，却又有着相当存在感的另一个人。


	5. Chapter 5

星期三的最后一节是体育锻炼，李马克在围了最多女生的篮球场上却找不到人。黄旭熙倒不是溜去打工了，继续往前走，他自己一个在最里面练习投篮。李马克很了解他，只有心情非常郁闷的时候，极受欢迎的好友才会选择不跟大家一起玩。那天之后，李马克一直不能提起金钟仁的问题，黄旭熙明显是在逃避。眼前高大的男孩企图借运动忘记现实，正要一个三步上篮，李马克书包一扔，直接冲到了他的前面。李马克的进攻不留余地，再加上黄旭熙多少有些猝不及防，大手掌控的篮球就这么被偷了去。他没有停下，一转身飞快地退到了中场之外，按照以往的规则开始了一轮新的对抗。黄旭熙条件反射一般冲过去拦，不过李马克身形灵活，速度极快。黄旭熙的手还没够到，他已经跃起投篮，姿势标准得如同教科书。场外传来了尖叫声，只可惜这一球偏得很远，连篮筐都没有碰到。

黄旭熙不由得哈哈大笑，“你跟我耍什么帅啊！”

这一段似乎带着火药味的插曲引来了不少围观，但李马克的气势高开低走，那些人很快就不再看他们。李马克小跑了一段捡回球来，黄旭熙自然而然地伸手去拿，球却立刻被他换到了另外一边。如此你进我退了一会儿，黄旭熙挑起了眉。这时李马克直直地盯着他的眼睛，“我们俩来单挑吧。”

黄旭熙显然没想到会有这么一出。他故意用打量的目光扫视了李马克一遍，又挑衅似的比划了下两人的身高差，模样相当欠扁。李马克不为所动，这些他早就习惯了。结果是黄旭熙自己又先笑了出来，换上了一脸没办法的表情，”我们俩还是去挑别人比较好吧？“

作为默契十足的朋友，他们的确是篮球场上公认的最佳组合。李马克迅猛灵活，过人技巧高超，而黄旭熙的身高和大手堪比铜墙铁壁。他们总是一起加入某一边的队伍，打不同的位置，各自大放异彩。两人互相对抗的情况几乎没有。

但李马克这时很坚持，可以说分毫不让，“就来一次。”

“为什么忽然要跟我单挑啊？”

“随便玩玩。”

黄旭熙又笑了，很是无奈。李马克知道他不会拒绝，因为他们真的是很好很好的朋友，好到李马克发现婚约对象是金钟仁之后首先想到的是解决好友的恋爱问题。黄旭熙勾了勾手，李马克将球朝他扔过去。中线是比赛开始的地方，黄旭熙左右甩了下手臂，算是答应了和他来一场各自都占不到便宜的1v1。

纵然属于不同的风格，他们都太了解对方了。李马克的运球总能轻易地避过黄旭熙的阻击，到了举手投篮的时候却会被同样轻松地盖下。黄旭熙必须将重心放得很低才能挡住李马克的偷球，这样的代价是体力的加倍消耗和速度减慢。不知不觉间，他们完全投入了进去，谁也不让谁。比分一直咬得很紧，但没人知道要到什么程度才算分出胜负。压制他，超越他，纯粹的竞技酣畅淋漓，好久没有试过像这样彻底忘记周边的一切了。

又轮到李马克开球，张开手臂挡在他前方的黄旭熙露出了野兽一般的狠厉眼神。李马克决心拿下这两分，黄旭熙决计不让他得逞。他们面对面，喘着气，浑身上下都是汗。到了这个时候，除了手里的球，除了那个篮筐，别的什么都顾不上了。李马克小范围地左右试探，黄旭熙没让他找到丝毫空隙。直接往前所要面对的是好友高大健硕的身体，不过他咬紧了牙关。年轻的斑类热血沸腾，一激动便忘了形。李马克感觉到自己的魂现暴露了一瞬，狮子的怒吼排山倒海地倾向他渴望战胜的对象。黄旭熙的截击没有停下，脸色却霎时变了。向来开朗的好友眼底蒙上了一层阴霾，裸露的手臂青筋突起，像是在竭力挣脱某种无形的控制。他看起来非常不忿，李马克不由得刹住了脚步，如梦初醒一般。等空气再度平息，黄旭熙已经从他这里抢了球，没走两步就一个反手扔到了地上。

篮球撞击地面发出了一声巨响，弹起的高度超过了他们俩。斑类的力量远超猿人，情绪剧烈波动时更是如此。黄旭熙头也不回地往场外走，魂现隐约可见。德牧的尾巴低垂，隐约生出了一股狼的气势。李马克紧张地追过去，恢复人型的黄旭熙最终在场边一屁股坐了下来。

这不是黄旭熙生气的样子。李马克看着好友支起了一条腿，方才爆发力量的手臂撑在上面，指节发白。黄旭熙缓慢地抬起头来，那居然是一张迷茫沮丧的脸。

李马克在他的旁边坐下，激烈运动过的身体散发着滚烫的热度。他们靠着彼此，于是温度更为高企。黄旭熙的异常反应让李马克有些懊恼。方才他失控了，黄旭熙也失控了。重种拥有先天的优势，在转来这个学校之前，李马克跟自己说好了绝对不能用斑类的能力去压制其他人，更不必说最亲近的朋友。

尽管黄旭熙也是斑类，李马克一直觉得他们友情更像是猿人来往的模式。他们走得近是因为有共同的话题，而不是因为家族、血脉。他们互相欣赏，互相信任，一起玩的时候十分快乐。

所以李马克无论如何都想要找回平日那个情绪高涨的黄旭熙。他捞起了自己的水瓶，仰头喝下的同时也在默默观察旁边的人。后者慢慢地平复下来，身上有了些放松的迹象。他们向来不分你我，李马克自然而然地将手里的水瓶递过去。谢天谢地，尽管黄旭熙盯着他看了好一会儿，最后还是接下了。

“对不起啊，我好像发脾气了。”

黄旭熙先开了口，瓶子里剩下的水全被他喝了下去。他用手背随便擦了擦嘴，目光转移到了地上。

“马克你是重种吧？我记得你说过，你是狮子。”

“嗯。”

李马克不是没有跟黄旭熙讲过自己的情况，但黄旭熙这时忽然提起来，显然是因为有什么不对劲儿。李马克知道黄旭熙变成这样绝对和金钟仁有关。或许现在是一个极好的机会。他看着好友垂下的侧脸，把心一横，试探地问道，“那天……你跟我说你配不起他，到底是什么意思？”

黄旭熙停下了所有动作，似乎连呼吸也停止了，头一直低着。棱角分明的五官此刻意外深沉，他把另外一条腿也竖了起来，蜷缩的样子竟和那天的金钟仁十分相像。

“其实……那天我去了的……”

黄旭熙的声音听起来很沉重，不过在最好的朋友面前，他终于能够触及这几天压得他快要喘不过气来的苦闷。黄旭熙是犬科的中间种，很小的时候就被一对猿人夫妇收养。他有按照规定完成斑类协会的常识课程，但其实一直是在猿人的环境中长大，以猿人的方式生活。李马克转学过来之前，黄旭熙没有一个同为斑类的朋友，亦很少跟斑类打交道。

又及后来他认识了金钟仁，对金钟仁一见钟情，这才越发频繁地和斑类来往。斑类的世界和猿人大有不同，观念更是差天共地。黄旭熙最近才意识到自己实在了解得太少了。那天李马克联系他，说和金钟仁在一起，黄旭熙立刻就跟打工的地方请了假。他心急如焚地前去酒店，演算了一路该如何跟金钟仁解除误会，结果刚从后门进去就感觉到了一阵不受控制的无力。不知为何酒店的楼梯间里站着一个人，黄旭熙还记得他眯起眼睛时狭长的目光。那家伙趁他毫无防备，飞快地伸手碰了他一下。之后黄旭熙发现自己就这么倒在了地上，即使试着爬起来，手脚也完全不听使唤。

那家伙是一个斑类，黄旭熙感觉到了毒蛇的气息，令人头皮发麻。不过对方没有丝毫掩饰的打算，一步步靠近地同时也真的像蛇一样朝他吐了吐舌头。“狗的臭味，十里外我就知道了。”他居高临下，睥睨的目光是一种厌恶的打量。一股无形的力量紧紧地束住了身体，黄旭熙只能眼睁睁地看着自己被他揪起前额的碎发，连别过视线都做不到。蛇没有介绍自己的名字，但特意提到了自己和他一样是中间种。

“很不服气是吗？我只是比一般的中间种要熟练一些。如果是珍贵的重种，支配的能力远在这之上。钟仁很强大，也很温柔。他总是小心地控制着自己的能力，在我的面前是，在你的面前也是。你从他身上感觉到的，不过是重种对于所有人的吸引。他好像会发光，他有很好闻的味道。他很温暖。待在他身边整个人都变得轻飘飘的，眼睛一刻也移不开。你以为这就是爱情的感觉吗？这只是一种本能的屈服罢了，而你甚至连一秒都无法忍耐。像你这种无能的家伙，永远都配不上他。钟仁为了离开你已经吃了不少苦头，我不能让你再去影响他。“

蛇的一字一句如同毒液一般渗入心底，黄旭熙用尽了所有力气都没能挣脱这个中间种强加的禁锢。他一个字都没办法反驳，即使这个斑类侮辱一般告诉他，金钟仁的家族能够给他提供别人一生都望尘莫及的好处，只要他就此消失。

“所有斑类都想成为重种，或者让后代灌入重种的血脉。但不是谁都有资格接近。钟仁尚未出生就已经和其他人定下婚约，对方是和他一样无人能及的斑类。他们之间的强大引力，不是你这样的小狗所能想象的。“

正是最后的这一句话让黄旭熙有所动摇。毒蛇蹲在他的脸边，对他额冒冷汗、目光涣散的样子不屑之余夹杂着一丝自满。冰冷的手指又一次触到了他的脸，紧接着一股阴森森的力量冲撞着他的头颅。黄旭熙未曾遇到过斑类的威胁，因此根本不会如何抵抗，眼前一黑便晕了过去。醒来的时候，他觉得脑袋痛得快要炸开了，那家伙的话就跟录音一样不断在耳边回放，任他万般烦躁亦挥之不散。手机也被那家伙调成了静音模式，黄旭熙看见了李马克锲而不舍的来电。可经历了这一番波折，他暂时不想跟任何人说话。

再然后，已经一周有多不理会他的金钟仁主动打了过来，黄旭熙无论如何都做不到拒绝他。

“这几天我一直在想那个家伙说的话，其实他好像挺有道理的。我是受欢迎，但我从来没有试过跟斑类交往，更别说是什么重种了。你们本来就很稀有不是吗？然后呢，重种对其他人的吸引是无法抗拒的，如果我是真的被什么斑类的繁殖本能所迷惑了呢？我跟你说过的吧，第一次见到金钟仁的时候，我就喜欢上他了。可能他根本不知道，其实他每次来店里，我都在偷偷留意他。他真的很可爱，闻起来像一颗烧过的棉花糖。而且他还比我们要大，一开始我不知道该怎么接近他。他在旁边的时候，我的体温会比平常高一些，脑子也不清醒，所以对他的这种感觉真的是我的幻觉吗？是我的本能在响应金字塔顶端的支配者？我想不明白，我明明很喜欢他的啊，和大家一样因为什么人变得狂热，这一切怎么会是假的呢？“

听着黄旭熙的叙述，李马克早已皱起眉头，和他一起深深地陷入愁绪之中。他在典型的斑类家庭中长大，黄旭熙的苦恼对他来说同样很难理解。这是费洛蒙的作用吗？还是猿人间称道而被他们所不屑一顾的名为“爱情”的东西。李马克从未因为谁感到“身体不受控制”，狮子的力量实在太过强大。而且那个对好友贸然出手的家伙是谁？两个家族的人似乎都认定了金钟仁就是他未来的配偶，似乎也会因此不惜一切代价消除他们之间的障碍。然而是黄旭熙先认识金钟仁的，他也已经看过了金钟仁为黄旭熙沉迷的样子。所以他根本不应该介入。斑类有斑类的规则，其中一些称得上是残酷，连他也难以抵抗。唯独在单纯的好友这里，李马克希望他能得到幸福。

“不是假的。“这个结论自然而然地被说了出来，即使猿人一般的恋爱放在斑类之间是极为罕有的特例。回忆着书中看到的描述，李马克甚至坐直了，像是要说服自己一般，”既然你能够深刻地感觉到，那就是你确确实实拥有的东西。“

黄旭熙愣了愣，对好友的反应十分意外。很快他想起了什么，睁大的眼睛又垂下了。只有对最信任的朋友他才说得出口，“刚才……你想冲破我的防线，我又差点动不了。我从来不觉得自己弱，但这是第三次了。或许自然界的规则真的没办法打破吧。”

“只有你绝对不会说出这种丧气的话。”李马克有些懊恼，“他也绝对不想听到你这么说。”

“他都不想跟我说话。他要跟别人结婚了……”

黄旭熙失魂落魄地站了起来，最先让他体会到何为重种的控制正是那天夜里的金钟仁。他变得太兴奋了，第一次完全做不到预想了千百遍的温柔和体贴。金钟仁好像被他弄得很痛，被他狠狠压在底下，发出很可怜的悲鸣，他不知道该如何面对他。黄旭熙不擅长思考复杂的问题，这一段时间的纠结已经快耗尽他的精力。对话无疾而终，黄旭熙垂头丧气，只想一个人静静，李马克没能再一次喊住他。与此同时，他意识到还没有告诉黄旭熙，和金钟仁的有婚约的人就是自己。他应该立刻追上去吗？如今他已经弄清楚两人的分歧了，或许问题的关键还在于金钟仁。家族的人等在了学校外面，车的后座是不常露脸的长辈。李马克深知自己没办法逃避作为家族继承人的责任，只能就此和他们回去。


	6. Chapter 6

黄旭熙最近有多少次没接他的电话了？

李马克放下手臂，黑屏的手机顺着他的动作在床上甩出了好一段距离。这个点了，难道黄旭熙还在打工？亦或是他故意不接，为了不再继续下午的话题。然而李马克这时找他，只是想和他说自己的事情。他很少像这样满心烦躁，即使一动不动地躺着，盯着什么都没有的天花板，也浑身不对劲儿。

好不容易结束了所谓的家族晚餐回到房间，李马克只觉得筋疲力尽。隆重得让人局促的成年礼是上个月举办的，今晚长辈们的议题已经是李家和金家联姻的日子。李马克坐在桌子的尽头，被众星拱月一般簇拥着，却怀疑只有他一个人真的吃进去了什么东西。

“马克啊？国内的生活已经很适应了吧？”

“升学的事情没有遇到困难吧？你让我们不要帮忙……听说模拟的成绩很不错来着。”

“我们要着手准备了。契约书还有些讨论的余地，不过戒指和怀虫都是一开始就要拿出来的信物。”

“金家的小儿子虽然是豹子，却是比较温和的性格。他被保护得太好了，以后主动权一定会落到我们的手上。他的大哥正式站出来之后，金家重新赢得了不少话语权。这对于我们来说是非常有利的。“

“那天的会面你们单独待了好几个小时吧？也一直没有让佣人进去收拾房间。你们是不是已经做过了？”

长辈们七嘴八舌，一句接一句抛来的话语不断消耗着李马克的耐心。他们的问题不需要他真的去回答，他们的讨论也根本不是在询问他的意见。对于这个出生之前就定下的婚约，没人考虑李马克是怎么想的。将他从国外接回来的叔叔坐在左手边最靠近的位置，当他说到“那只黑豹子一定心甘情愿做你的雌性”时，李马克发现这比随口捏造房内的“春光”更让人无法忍耐。狮子是百兽之王，尽管李马克仍然十分年轻，只要他愿意，在场的老家伙就不能继续这么口无遮拦地说话。重种血脉少之又少，与生俱来的压迫感是其他中间种和轻种所望尘莫及。

宴会厅的寂静持续了足足一分钟，最终还是在那个叔叔拍了拍他的肩膀之后划上了句号。李马克平复下来，在座的人露出了兼具得意和敬服的样子。年轻的继承人尚不能真的脱离掌控，因而他们并不觉得这样小小的示威有多冒犯。力量是斑类世界的一切，紧跟其后的是繁殖。李马克没忘记成年礼上见识到的”重种的责任“，只是始终有些抵触以婚姻来结成家族之间的联盟。

他是父亲离家出走、于异国他乡自由恋爱的结晶，而且才十八岁，心里和黄旭熙一样有一份浪漫的憧憬。即使不像猿人那般开始一段纯粹的感情，能遇到一个心动的斑类也是幸运。那到底是一种怎样的感觉呢？身心被另一个人占据，看似和平日没什么不同的事件忽然引发了微妙的情绪，像是忽然生出了一个神奇的开关。和斑类互相吸引的晕头转向不同，那似乎是一种意识清醒却又心甘情愿的反应。看着好友和身边的同学尝试恋爱的滋味，他也想成为他们的一员，探索那个神奇的世界。说到底，他还只是一个高中生而已。

更何况，李马克现在已经知道了。对方是金钟仁，正是他最好的朋友的恋人。自从他们确定了关系，李马克每天都会看到好友露出傻傻的笑容，三句不到就提起他的名字。

黄旭熙一定非常、非常喜欢他。

所以他不能和金钟仁结婚，让金钟仁成为自己的东西。而听着其他人以如此轻蔑的态度谈及金钟仁，李马克没由来地生出了一股怒气。

未成家的斑类无法夺得家族的实权，没有权力就不能破除十几年前定下的契约。李马克在床上翻了个身，心想今晚的自己是不是和好友一样东想西想、全无头绪。黄旭熙还没反应过来金钟仁的婚约对象就是自己，但想给他打个电话聊聊天怎么已经变得这么困难。

李马克有一瞬的冲动半夜跑出去找黄旭熙，像平常一样在他的公寓里打打游戏，留宿一晚，最终是依山而建的本家大宅和寸步不离的佣人让他打消了这个念头。

他点开电话簿，此时和所有这些乱七八糟的事情相关的，就只剩下最新保存的联系人了。李马克进入短信编辑的页面，手指悬在键盘上。

黄旭熙有没有联系你？

你的身边，是不是有一个蛇目？

你的哥哥们有没有提起我？

完全不同的问题在键入之后又被逐字删除，李马克不确定该用什么理由去联系金钟仁。他从来没有跟谁搭过讪，除了几个亲近的朋友，主动给谁发消息的情况也是少之又少。不知为何，金钟仁抱着双腿无所适从的样子一直出现在他的眼前，他很想做点什么让金钟仁高兴起来。他还没见过金钟仁发自内心的笑容。只是一个走神，手指便按下了发送键。全然空白的画面多了一个含义万千的感叹号。李马克手忙脚乱地想要撤回，但金钟仁的回复紧接着就出现在感叹号的下方。

黄旭熙怎么了吗？

多么理所当然的反应，李马克几乎能看见金钟仁一下子坐起来，紧张又担心的样子。说是要给家里的人一个交代，其实私下交换联系方式就是为了打听黄旭熙的消息。李马克很乐意给好友当这个传信使，可烦闷的心情似乎影响他太多了。他莫名其妙地感到了一阵无力，就像是他不想看到，却又不得不回答这些。这种奇怪的感觉只持续了短短几秒，李马克的手又动了起来。

他没事

李马克本来在心里组织了一些能告诉金钟仁的东西，到了这时却不知道该如何说起。

他打完工了吗？你和他在一起？

没有，他应该回家了

这条消息之后，金钟仁离开了一会儿。李马克来回切换着界面，心不在焉地刷了一会儿网页，什么都没有看进去。

好啊，他又跟我说他要去睡觉了，还挂我电话！

看来黄旭熙真的需要些一个人静静的时间。金钟仁的回复显而易见地带着脾气。他怎么都不在自己面前掩饰掩饰，仿佛他们不是只见过几次面的婚约对象。但这样下去怎么行？这一个跑，那一个追，步调完全不同，两人之间的误会只会越来越大。李马克遵守着给好友保守秘密的约定，说得非常隐晦：

他只是一时没想明白，拐不过弯来

他要拐什么弯？真是个混蛋！我还没想明白他到底是不是真的喜欢我呢。因为我是重种吗？抵抗不了本能的吸引？

短信中的金钟仁意料之外地坦白，或许是因为没有和他面对面。李马克皱起眉头，他隐约捕捉到了这两个人认知中的偏差。问题就出在“重种”的能力。金钟仁作为金家宝贵的血脉，追求的却是猿人所拥有的情感。他该怎么给金钟仁一点提示呢？

他以前没怎么和斑类打过交道

这是什么意思？

意思就是……他似乎完全拿你没有办法，又不知道到底是怎么一回事，所以需要一点时间理清

理清什么啊？

所谓的斑类本能的吸引……他其实不是很相信这个

黄旭熙不让他告诉金钟仁自己遭到威胁的事儿，尤其不能提到那段“配不配得起”。话说到了这里，消息又中断了一会儿。李马克从床上起来，准备洗澡，结果每隔一分钟就忍不住点开手机去看金钟仁回复了没有。他是不是有点过分关心好友的感情问题了？但其实短信里也说不清，必须让他们私下碰一次面才行，还得避开所有人。他可以做这个幌子。李马克想到那条控制了黄旭熙的毒蛇，他应该就在金钟仁的身边。

尤其不能被他发现。

头发还滴着水，李马克一只手压着毛巾，另一只手略显迫切地解锁了手机。金钟仁在这段时间里换了一个话题，忽然就不生气了，好像他们从来没有提到过黄旭熙。他问李马克要不要去看他。

我们舞团要推出一个全新的节目，周末是首演。哥哥们让我邀请你，不过大哥的助理好像也会给你发邀请函。毕竟我们有婚约在身嘛。

李马克不难猜到金钟仁的暗示，这和他的想法正不谋而合。难以想象他们已经有了一点默契。再发出去的回复有点明知故问，李马克不是很明白自己为什么要这样。

我一个人去？

那就看你如何操作咯，拜托你啦

金钟仁倒是信任他。李马克觉得自己好像看到了小猫双手合十的样子。他简单地回了一个好字，手机扔到床上。之后必须要完成的事情一是跟黄旭熙坦白，二是说服他和自己一起。他照镜子，倒映的脸上没有任何表情。

不知为何房间里变得太过安静了。


	7. Chapter 7

李马克偷偷打量着镜子里的金钟仁，心想，他看起来完全不一样了。需要撑起舞台灯光的妆容锐化了五官线条，之前并不显现的特质栩栩如生地勾画了出来。色彩浓重的眼影和口红晕出了边界，李马克无法想象世界上竟然生活着这么一个人，好似天生便拥有常人所不能理解的力量。但是当金钟仁稍稍扬起颌骨，双眸穿过镜子睥睨着他的时候，这个人成为了真实，此刻就坐在他的面前。金钟仁是如此有说服力地掌控着面目的改变，引诱着他人来探寻更多，以至于李马克愣在了原地，久久不能移开目光。

“我是一个'魔女'哦。”金钟仁为他的反应笑出了声，眼底秋波流转，还是和平常一模一样。他大概很习惯被谁这样看着了，因此理所当然地接受赞赏，回应起来也是轻车熟路，”这是一个魔女不自量力怜悯世人的故事。“

李马克知道他讲的是等下的演出。随着邀请函一起送到手里的还有一张海报，金钟仁舒展的背脊好似山脉，足足占据了画面的三分之二。这张海报被黄旭熙拿了去，小心翼翼地夹进了课本，李马克就没来得及提到婚约的事儿。尽管如此，黄旭熙最后还是没有来到这里。方才他们已经走到了剧院的门口，对首映夜盛大的场面啧啧称奇，然后黄旭熙接了一通电话。打工的地方突发事故，他必须立刻赶回去帮忙；老板娘从小看着他长大，照顾了他很多，他得知恩图报。诸如此类不得不走的理由，黄旭熙一口气讲了好几个，可李马克觉得他的脸色并不好看，顾虑的是其他东西。那才是让昔日主动的好友一反常态的真正原因。黄旭熙在剧院外面放大到三层楼高的巨幅海报前站了好一会儿，和许多其他人一样仰望着今晚的主角。离去时，他脚步拖拽，背影十分落寞。李马克在剧院和走出去的方向之间犹豫了好久，黄旭熙让他代替自己。于是开场前的二十分钟，他将手里的花递给了金钟仁，包装纸上有两层抓得过紧的褶皱。后者一眼看出那束雏菊是黄旭熙临阵退缩前塞到他手里，让他代为转交的，魔女的脸为此柔软了几分。他用手指轻轻地触碰着娇小的花瓣，看上去非常喜欢，却又不是十分满意。撅起的嘴唇嗫嚅着，”他到底是怎么想的啊……“

李马克有些心虚，毕竟他那么信誓旦旦地说要让他们见上一面，好好地解决两人之间的问题。他不能直视金钟仁的眼睛，却在金钟仁捧起了另外的那束花时不受控制地瞥了一眼。

今日空运到货的白掌和淡色洋桔梗之间点缀着纤细的绿色，白色衬纸与之相得益彰。金钟仁低头看了一会儿，“我没想到你也会送我花。”

“祝你演出顺利。”

“好贴心啊。”

“这没什么。”

李马克听见自己紧张地解释着。他的花和黄旭熙的不是一起买的。收到邀请函的隔天，他就去预定了。这束花由花店职员直接送到了后台休息室。他告诉自己，这只是去看朋友演出的一种礼节，再正常不过。

金钟仁也不觉得这样有什么问题，哪怕两家都在竭力拉近两位婚约者之间的距离。相反，他受用极了，眼睛都弯了起来。

“谢谢你。”他的嗓音又软又低，像含着糖。

金钟仁跟他们送的花都合了照，笑容甜得像是蜂蜜。他好漂亮。这个形容在脑中冒了出来，李马克被自己吓了一跳。他愣愣地看着镜子，还有镜子里的人。以此为源头，化妆室忽然生出了一种向他倾倒的东西。心跳的节奏失去稳定，手心泛出了一阵潮湿的热度。或许是因为即将上台，金钟仁不再像平常那样用障眼法隐藏自己。李马克能够很清楚地闻到金钟仁的味道，难以用语言描述。他怀疑是自己无法思考了。导演来确认流程，李马克终于找到借口离开这个开始让他不断出神的地方。走廊里人来人往，堆满了戏服和道具，李马克头也不回地朝着观众席的方向，心里躁动不安。一股凛冽的气息忽然自后方传来，仿佛冰冷的刀尖。与之相应的是肩膀上被拍了拍。李马克猛地转过身去，防备的架势对上的居然是一张相当和善的笑脸。

“钟仁是很喜欢花。”

脑中响起警报，李马克的迷惑不过一瞬。他瞪大了眼睛，无比确认眼前的家伙就是黄旭熙提及的那个蛇目。来者没有一丝掩饰，是故意的，还是天生气场如此。李马克记得会面那天出现的每一个人。边伯贤？似乎是叫这个名字。他和金家的来往非常密切，不仅和金家兄弟一同长大，还是金家近几年顺风顺水的帮手之一。除此之外，李马克没有掌握更多与他相关的信息。他的这一句话说得就像是密切留意着休息室里的情况，但李马克是自己找过来的，金家的人谁都没有遇到。搭上小臂的动作进一步拉近了他们之间的距离，李马克猜不出他要做些什么，身体顿时绷紧了。

他暗暗吸了两口气，语气维持平常，“这是应该的。希望他演出顺利。”

边伯贤被他逗笑了，那眼神好似在看一个小孩子撒谎。他看出什么了呢？又在打什么算盘？咧起的嘴巴是一个方形，这让他的表情咋一看无比真诚。带有压迫感的气息消失了，如果不是知道黄旭熙曾被他以恶劣的方式威胁，李马克根本不会对一个表现得如此友好的家伙存有戒心。

”不愧是大家族出来的孩子。不过钟仁应该有点小失望吧？我在外面就看见你们了。”

他的用词十分巧妙，李马克不由得心里一寒。他能理解为什么黄旭熙遇到他会动弹不得了。明明只是一个中间种，站在他的旁边，和他还间隔一步，李马克却觉得蛇缠上了自己的脖子，信子似有若无地触碰着他的侧脸。他稳住心神，不甘示弱。

“原本是有一个朋友陪我来。”

边伯贤做出了一个十分遗憾的样子，“可惜这边只有一个位置呢。”

李马克没说话。

黄旭熙坚持用打工攒下的零花钱买了所能承受的最贵的票，李马克自己也买了一张。他们原本的计划是一起坐在后面的看台。边伯贤话说得轻巧，脸上的神情却有一丝微妙。李马克敏锐地察觉到他不是不把黄旭熙放在眼里。相反，他的一举一动隐含怒意。这并不符合他游刃有余的模样。对话戛然而止，他们一前一后穿过人群，场下已经坐满了大半。金家兄弟十分团结，对最小的弟弟更是宠溺。剧院的第一排早早被他们预留，金钟仁首演之日，谁都没有缺席。李马克跟着边伯贤往中间走去，他的座位就在金珉锡的旁边。

“本来是我坐在这里的呢。”边伯贤的声音不大不小，李马克怀疑只有自己能够听见。

金钟仁的哥哥们看着他走进来，起先皱着眉。再听到边伯贤说是在休息室找到的人，演出前他特地去给钟仁送了花，这才略显满意地点了点头

看来金家的人也认为他和金钟仁的婚约势在必行，李马克想，他们不会让最宠爱的弟弟受到半分委屈。金家的哥哥们轮流问了他一些问题，诸如童年经历，身体情况，对未来的考虑。“要赶在年底之前举办婚礼，天气一冷了钟仁就提不起精神。”“升学的意向是哪一所？新房子是不是在那附近好些？”金钟仁的二哥是一个考虑细致的人，饭桌上长辈们的讨论被搬到了这里，李马克应对得筋疲力尽。但看他们的样子，似乎还不太清楚金钟仁和黄旭熙的事情。

开场的时间不知不觉临近，剧院的灯光暗了下来，哥哥们的注意力终于被吸引了过去。舞台的幕布缓缓升起，灯光倾注其中。以蜷缩的姿态登场的金钟仁，慢慢地随着响起的音乐舒展自己。

“魔女”本是神的使者，诞生于天地之间。神赐予了他雌雄莫辨的绝美容颜，近乎无所不能的力量，以及一颗爱怜万物的心。自意识觉醒，“魔女”便于山林生活，守护着这片广袤的土地。神从未与他对话，他和花草鱼虫、猛兽飞禽结为朋友，对它们倾注了所有的温柔。如此平静祥和的日子持续了上百年，直至因战争流离失所的人们闯了进来。“魔女”从未见过和自己长得一样的生灵，对他们更有怜悯之心。他为他们开辟了丰沃的山谷，为耕种的作物和圈养的家畜施下福泽。在他们的面前，他从不隐藏自己的力量，敛去自己的美貌。他认为自己和他们一样，是他们的一分子。村子在他的庇护之下变得热闹、富饶，人们的脸上也扫清了阴霾。

他对他们太过纵容，亦与他们太过亲近。他没有选择成为“神”，而是将自己视作他们的家人，无微不至。日复一日，年复一年，山里的人越来越多，渐渐超出了“魔女”所能逐一照顾的程度。他们开始感到不公，然后是只能依赖他的不甘。“魔女”不会老去，于是无数的爱慕、崇敬、渴望、嫉妒日积月累，这些情感渐渐糅合成了足以破坏一切的力量。最终，是村子的长老亲自给他打上了“魔女”之名。那是他接生的孩子，是他看着长大的人。人们将从他那里习得的能力改进成猎捕他的技巧，而他也在人们的恐惧和排斥之中伤心欲绝。“魔女”回到了山岭之巅，向神祈求解脱的办法。神降下了一道天火，彻底将他变成了人们画笔下扭曲的，“魔女”可怖的模样。

自此魔女再也无法出现于人前。失去了长久以来的保护，山林的险恶很快就扰乱了村子的秩序。人们没有别的办法，只能向神祈祷每一年的风调雨顺、安居乐业。他们到最后都没有察觉，其实魔女就是神的使者。

李马克之前很少看类似的演出，这个以舞蹈展现的故事让他深深着迷。更确切地说，是金钟仁牵动了他的心神。他站在舞台上，周身散发着耀眼的光芒，似乎真的拥有神所赐予的魔力。短暂的一个小时里，世间确确实实诞生了这样一位强大而温柔的“魔女”。他的体态是如此曼妙，舞步如云似雨，每一个转身、每一个回眸都来源于他对人类所怀有的充沛感情。他跳着，行进着，挥手之间勾画着那个仙境般的残酷世界。出格的打扮和强烈的妆容根本不能影响人们对他所产生的爱怜，更无法阻止人们随着剧情开展陷入深切的悲伤。李马克完全看呆了，心脏里鼓动着的是一种从未有过的东西。演出之前，金钟仁忐忑地说这是一个全新的尝试，但他以独一无二的天赋将奇幻变成了真实。舞台的幕布缓缓落下，李马克情不自禁地站了起来，就和其他数不清的观众一样。喝彩此起彼伏，热烈的掌声撼动了整个剧院。

散场之后，李马克再一次去到了后台，和金家的哥哥们一起。尚以“魔女”面目示人的金钟仁正在和贵宾们逐一合影，边伯贤最先上前去讨要了一张。他自然而然地搭上了金钟仁裸露的侧腰，几根手指稳稳地扣着。唯独这时，他的笑容引出了眼角的纹路，带有几分真实的愉快。他变得太过温柔了，李马克恍然大悟。金钟仁大概还不知道蛇在背后做了什么，又会继续做些什么。但他如此习惯边伯贤的亲昵，李马克无法预计坦白的真相会引发何种后果。助理轻车熟路地给金家的大人物们拍好了全家福，金珉锡朝李马克招了招手。他所站的位置几乎是要把金钟仁搂进怀里，李马克思考着自己应不应该和金钟仁如此亲近。然而后者一把揽上了他的肩膀，明艳的脸庞扯起了大大的笑容。

“要给我和马克拍得好看一点哦。”

金钟仁的特别嘱咐让他的哥哥们露出了别有深意的表情，一旁的边伯贤则向外走了一步，扭过头去，“及时地”回应着某个舞者的搭话。李马克仍沉浸于“魔女”所带来的震撼，几乎贴面而来的金钟仁的气息迫使他屏住了呼吸。相机的闪光似乎能够就此摄走他的灵魂，下一秒金钟仁忽然侧过了头和他笔直地对视。嘈杂的人声倏地消失了，昏暗的灯光之中，李马克只看到了金钟仁的眼睛。那是最为明亮的宝石，是夜空中的星星。他们的身体只是有一部分贴到了一起，由此散发的气场却开始剧烈地纠缠。这一切令人猝不及防。投契的斑类很容易进入不知所以的时刻，李马克胆战心惊。他又一次觉得自己在发热，意识亦变得模糊不清，唯独视线牢牢地粘在了金钟仁的身上。

他从金钟仁的眼里也看到了同样的东西。

金钟仁触电一般放开了他，他们的视线立刻错开了。为了相片所展露的笑容转移到了旁观者的脸上，对面的哥哥们看起来颇有几分欣慰。他们或许在想，起码弟弟不是要接受一段死水一般的婚姻。他们对彼此都有吸引力。金钟仁将他推出去的动作称得上是夸张，他的惊慌根本掩饰不住。粘稠的气氛转瞬变成了尴尬，李马克后悔起来，他真应该演出一结束就离开的。方才的几秒根本不该发生，只是他和金钟仁都已经无法否认。李马克企图逃走，可是金钟仁立刻拉住了他的手臂。

他只是碰了他一下便缩回了手。  
.  
“你们先走吧？我想和马克出去吃点东西，庆祝一下。”低沉的声音自耳后传了过来，李马克停顿了几秒，还是转过了头。

“都这么晚了！”

不等二哥继续表达自己的担心，金钟仁已经对他眨起了那双漂亮的大眼睛。又有谁能够抵挡得住这个呢？几乎是同时，他的三哥站了出来，堪称强硬地打断了二哥的唠叨。

最后是金珉锡一锤定音，“凌晨前回来。”

金钟仁抓住空隙对他做了一个眼色，李马克愣愣地看着，心想，他恢复得好快。是因为他比自己要大一些吗？还是那种感觉其实对他来说并不是那么强烈。李马克发现自己无法拒绝他的要求。得到了大哥的让步，金钟仁十分乖巧地点了点头。备受宠爱的弟弟逐一抱了前来捧场的哥哥，以此作为告别，然后向着他勾了勾手指。李马克跟他回到休息室，备受煎熬地等他更换外出的打扮。独处的空间，局促的空气。镜框上环绕的一圈暖黄色的光线，卸妆后又恢复柔软的小猫咪一样的脸。金钟仁非常迅速地收拾着自己，期间没有跟他说一句话，也没有看他。李马克对此心照不宣，斑类的狩猎本能正蠢蠢欲动，如同一辆脱轨的列车。

偏偏此时此刻，他们不得不待在一起。


	8. Chapter 8

金钟仁换了一件黑色的高领针织衫，一条浅色的紧身牛仔裤，头发柔顺地搭下来，看起来很温和。魔女的面目完全看不见了，可存在感依旧很强。有了那令人心惊动魄的几秒，李马克怀疑自己从此一眼就能在人群中把金钟仁认出来，然后没办法再去留意其他。斑类的吸引比磁力更为强大，亦毫无逻辑，不讲道理，不然他的心跳不会还是那么快。这就是刻在骨子里的生理反应吗？他不能抓住这根绳子继续往下走了。金家的轿车就等在剧院后门，金珉锡兑现的自由仅仅是“弟弟在专车的接送下和婚约对象外出”。李马克透过后视镜打量着半张棱角分明的脸，驾驶的人拥有训练过的眼神，这让他生出了一种被监视的感觉。再往旁边一看，金钟仁是一幅习以为常的样子。吩咐了一句“去舞蹈室”之后，他就在无所事事地把玩开窗的按钮。挤压的夜风和渐远渐近的灯光融合成一道奇异的波纹，在他额前轻柔地淌过。李马克看见了一些无形的线条，目光又从侧边扭向了什么都没有的前方。他想为那一瞬找个理由，说服自己也好，缓解他们之间的尴尬也好，但“刚才”的两个字还没说完，金钟仁就好像什么都听不到似的，反过来盖过了他的声音。

“刚才的演出，你觉得怎么样？”

说话时，金钟仁的眼睛笑得眯了起来。他是故意的，眼底的期盼却也十分真实。他的笑和边伯贤属于完全不同的类型。李马克被他弄得愣了愣，原先的话收了回去。金钟仁似乎并没有受到太大影响，也不需要一个所谓的借口。或许他想多了，因为他从来没有经历过。或许这很平常呢？李马克腹诽，就像是金钟仁已经习惯了让哥哥们掌握自己的行踪一样。他努力让自己看起来严肃一些，这才回答道，“很精彩。魔女好像就在我的面前，紧紧地抓住了我。我从来没有见过这样的表演。”

金钟仁因他的赞美得意地勾了勾嘴角，像个小孩儿，下一秒却又露出了不那么容易满足的一面。他是家族的珍宝，单纯之余，理所应当地有着自己的傲气。“因为我不喜欢做别人做过的表演。”他的神情变得认真起来，“最初只是一个火花一样的想法，是俊勉哥送我的一幅画。为了完美地将它呈现出来，我花了整整一年的时间。”

“人们会一直记得这个节目的，它真的……无与伦比。”

“我知道它会这样才下定决心做的，每一个细节都要做到最好。或者应该这么说，我下定了决心，就是要让它无与伦比。”

谈及自己的专业领域，金钟仁不再是那个和哥哥一起就有点犯懒的弟弟，不仅强势了起来，话也变多了。他接连解释了一些舞台的设置，音乐编排，光影变化，以及那身魔女的打扮，绝大部分都源于他的想法。这时李马克才注意到他的上衣织进了一些特别的丝线，隐约散发着细碎的亮光。金钟仁对舞蹈有着超凡的自信，是无数的练习和钻研塑造而成。他几乎停不下来，说着说着甚至在车窗边伸出了一只手，开始模仿风的流动。原来虚无缥缈的意象是能被这样表现出来的。李马克又回忆起了“魔女”被天火毁容的那一幕。佝偻的后背有一种嶙峋的美感，拥抱着躯干抖动的双臂同时幻化成了将他包围的漆黑火焰。“魔女”的痛苦于烈火中愈演愈旺，最终将那颗爱怜万物的心烧得一干二净。

金钟仁是怎么做到的呢？他是如何抓住那些东西的呢？李马克对他所展现的一切都变得十分好奇。然后他听见自己问出了一个很傻的问题：

“你很喜欢跳舞吗？”

所幸金钟仁并没有觉得莫名其妙。他的心里早有一个坚定的答案，“舞蹈是我的一部分。好像很小很小的时候，我就开始跳舞了。舞蹈能释放出藏在里面的我。”

“魔女的一面也是真实存在的吗？在日常生活中，你会变成那个样子吗？”

怎么又是一个听起来好蠢的问题，李马克说完便抿起了嘴巴。

金钟仁倒还是笑笑，“……他有点像是最近的我，但又不全是。”

“为什么这么说？”

“唔……就是最近发生的一些事情……”金钟仁扭头看向了窗外，“你和黄旭熙是同班同学吗？你喜欢做什么？”

话题被刻意转移了。李马克没有追问下去。他想了想，“好像没什么特别的。”

“黄旭熙喜欢运动，一天到晚都不会累的。你呢？他说你是好学生。你会比较喜欢安静地待着吗？“

“其实我喜欢音乐。”李马克摸了摸鼻子，“不过你这样说也没错。”

金钟仁露出了一个深有同感的表情，“我也喜欢一个人和音乐相处。你喜欢哪一种呢？”

李马克抬起头，原来金钟仁正如此认真地看着自己。他的眼睛是这样的吗？里面流淌着水一般的莹莹亮光，又像是闪烁的星星。李马克一时不知道该如何回答，莫名地觉得自己真是一个最普通不过的高中生。明明平日里他总是在哼歌，和黄旭熙在一起的时候更是停不下来。他把手握成拳头摆到嘴边，清了清嗓子——最终只是咳了几声。车里太安静了，他没有真的唱出来。

但这已经勾起了金钟仁的期待。李马克避也避不开。更奇怪的是，他不明白自己到底在避什么，好像一个傻瓜。

“只是学校的大家都挺喜欢的一种啦……”他从口袋里找出了耳机，其中之一放进了金钟仁的掌心。“我还会弹吉他。”

“黄旭熙跟我提过，有机会让我也看看吧。”金钟仁说。耳机线不长，左边和右边离得很近。但是金钟仁非常非常擅长斑类的障眼法，擅长敛去自己的气息。李马克徒劳地努力着，最后又带着几分落寞地接受了豹子的味道已经不复存在的事实。这一番对话让他们回到了发短信的时候，他们相处起来很舒服，不知不觉就会聊到很多。车子又继续驶了一段，播完了两三首歌。驾驶座无法察觉到的阴影之中，金钟仁悄悄地碰了碰他手腕，接着手指就停在了那儿。

“快到了。”他压着声音。

金钟仁的模样让李马克霎时紧张起来，可他还没反应过来他们是要做些什么。车子停了下来，金钟仁交代了几句，很自然地拉着他下了车。眼前的商住楼仍有几层灯火通明，四下却一片寂静。李马克不禁纳闷，金钟仁带他来是为了什么。

“我的舞蹈室就在上面。他们说好了在这里不管我的。”

金钟仁是要让他联系黄旭熙过来吗？

“不过我们现在是去吃宵夜。”金钟仁勾起了眉毛。

引擎声向着地下车库远去，金钟仁忽然抓起他的手，头也不回地推开了大堂一侧的防火门。

走火楼梯直通室外，推开门，外面居然是一条连路灯都没有的小巷。

“不要告诉别人哦。这是我的秘密通道。”金钟仁的的步伐加快了，抓的动作也变成了拽。“他停了车就会立刻调出大堂的监控，所以我们得快一点儿。在车上没办法说话。”

巷子另一侧的灯光十分遥远，李马克跟在金钟仁的身后，看见的只有一个比自己高上不少的背影。但金钟仁很瘦，四肢如同豹子一般修长漂亮，好像也是能被他牢牢圈住的。狮子攻击猎物的咽喉完成一击必杀，李马克盯着金钟仁的后颈，却只是呆呆地盯着那块儿，不再关心他们要去的是哪里。这种信赖，或者说盲目遵从的感觉很奇妙。是什么时候产生的呢？似乎在他们正式认识的时候就这样了。金钟仁是年长的一方，是和他的朋友很合得来的人。李马克模模糊糊地给自己找到了借口。尽头是一条繁华的街道，附近的住宅区已有几十年历史。李马克晕头转向地从金钟仁的后背挪开视线，立刻就认出了他们是在哪里。

难道这不是在预料之中？为什么心中生出了一丝失望的感觉？本应该是由他想办法带金钟仁过来的。李马克觉得自己走不动了，而金钟仁也已经放开了手。炖汤店生意兴隆，每一天都会开到深夜。此时黄旭熙十分高大地站在柜台后面，低着头，尚且没发现新来的客人就是和他赌气冷战了快半个月的男朋友。

“要喝些什么？”细长得不可思议的手指穿梭于于那么小一部的收银机之间，黄旭熙的声音有些沙哑，“椰子炖鸡卖完了，再等要一个小时哦。”

金钟仁没说话，只是双手抱在胸前，静静地盯着他看。李马克来过店里很多次，放学之后这里就成了他和黄旭熙消磨时间的地方。后者不用打工的时候，他们经常霸占最里面的桌子，一边喝汤一边玩些其实很无聊的手机游戏。然而这是李马克第一次对这个地方感到不自在。他站在金钟仁的旁边，开口不是，不开口也不是，不知为何心里还有些烦躁。黄旭熙全情投入地统计着手里的流水单，算完了最后一个数字才终于回过神来。

“要喝什么……？”

金钟仁一动不动，于是对谁都会展露的开朗笑容就这么僵住了。黄旭熙的眼睛瞪起来大得更加不真实。金钟仁抿着嘴，神情既是不满，又有委屈，一上来就把他给镇住了。中间种无法抵抗重种的压制，不过金钟仁并没有对黄旭熙做些什么，好像也完全没想到要那么做。黄旭熙的紧绷来源于非常复杂的情绪，惊讶，喜悦，懊恼，不甘……他的脸上明明白白地写着仅仅是金钟仁的出现所牵动的一切，写着他到底有多么在意他。金钟仁追着他的眼睛，无声之中仿佛已经问出了许多问题。但黄旭熙左闪右闪，最后只是看着收银台边缘贴着的那只招财猫。

李马克听到了“哼”的一声。金钟仁向前倾去，收银台里没有更多让黄旭熙躲避的空间了。他垂下手，双臂撑着收银台，如此身体的一部分终于挤进了黄旭熙的视线范围。金钟仁似乎也在琢磨该从和说起，是今晚那束借他人之手送来的花，还是在整整一周的爱理不理之后，又因为看到他就露出了这种表情。

金钟仁多了解他啊。正如李马克也了解好友此时的挣扎。不过谁都想不到的是，黄旭熙最先开了口。

“怎么弄的？”

“哈？”

黄旭熙突如其来的紧张甚至优先于他自己。金钟仁顺着这道目光看过去，原来是画在手背上的伤口没有卸干净。

于是他的小情绪一下子就烟消云散了，人也软了下来。

“不告诉你。”

“上药了没？痛不痛啊？”着急的时候，黄旭熙就会用这种语气说话，听起来像那种电影里用生命守护所爱的深沉男人。消极应对的家伙这时反过来伸出了手，想要把金钟仁抓过去仔细看。

金钟仁没让他得逞。他把另外一只手摁到伤口的上面，赶在被拉住之前使劲儿地擦了擦。

黄旭熙皱起眉头，手足无措，快要叫出来的样子可爱极了。

金钟仁给他比划手指上蹭到颜料，因为他恍然大悟的表情笑了出来。笑声一路跑高，抱着肚子扶着台面的动作实在夸张。受到他的感染，黄旭熙也忽地大笑起来。李马克看他们俩像看两个不要命的傻子，一颗心悬在半空。

果不其然，两人几乎是同时收住了笑，就像那几秒被干净利落地剪掉。黄旭熙再次避开了恋人的视线，一脸控制不了自己的懊恼。金钟仁皱起了眉，怒火已经到了显而易见的地步。他不管不顾地开口，“你到底想要我怎样啊？大骗子！”

黄旭熙目瞪口呆。如此情形持续了几秒，他委屈巴巴地说，“你不是觉得我很好玩。”

“是你在玩弄我吧？你根本不是喜欢我。你只是……”

“你都要结婚了。”

金钟仁下意识往旁边瞥了一眼，李马克猛地站直身体。这会儿躲避眼神的人成了他，不过黄旭熙没有和金钟仁一起看到这边，而是条件反射一般伸出了手，像是要掰回他的脸，不让他去关注自己之外的任何人。金钟仁缩了下下巴，做出了一个要咬下去的姿势，于是黄旭熙的手这么悬在半空，没有真的碰到。金钟仁抬头看着他，那是魔女的眼神，坚定又强硬，专横又霸道。

“十划都没一撇的事情！”他气鼓鼓地喊。

黄旭熙呆呆地看着，一秒，两秒。他就跟被蛊惑了似的重复道，“十划都没一撇的事情……”

黄旭熙从来不是一个轻易放弃的人，李马克能看出来金钟仁同样不是。好不容易见了面，也清楚彼此存在巨大的误会，但这之后他们忽然就不知道该跟对方说些什么了。黄旭熙盯着金钟仁的脸好久好久，久到一旁的李马克都能看见他眼里清晰地倒映着的影子。只有金钟仁一个人。街上传来了一些稀碎的响声，此时的场景居然变得梦一样遥远，仿佛不是真的。李马克无法想象自己梦见这个，而作为旁观者，他的心情无关紧要。结账的客人排到了他们的后面，李马克不得不稍稍打断他们。黄旭熙叹了口气，扯下收银机的小票，给金钟仁拿了个号牌。

“椰子炖鸡，你和马克的。好了我就让他们送过来。”

李马克不难猜到金钟仁来这里只吃这个，黄旭熙对他可真是前所未有的上心。金钟仁紧紧地捏着号牌，“你几点能下班？”

黄旭熙摇了摇头，“老板娘的妈妈生病了。打烊了我还得准备明天开市的东西。”

这话的意思是他一整晚都必须待在店里。金钟仁扁了扁嘴，因为上次的经历，哥哥们不让他再背着他们到外面过夜了。对哥哥们说话要算话。后面的人不耐烦地“啧”了一声，李马克拉着金钟仁退到了旁边。那是个浓妆艳抹的女孩子，大概是准备填饱肚子再去蹦迪。她对上黄旭熙后是另一个样子，眼底含笑，搔首弄姿。李马克对此并不陌生，因为黄旭熙无论走到哪里都很受欢迎。擦身而过时，金钟仁垂下眼睛瞥了她一眼，漫不经心似的，脸上也没什么表情。

但黄旭熙看着他的背影咧开嘴笑了。李马克也笑了。他们的想法大致相同：金钟仁假装不在意的样子真是有点可爱。 


	9. Chapter 9

李马克和金钟仁坐在一起，等了约莫四十分钟。马上就要到凌晨了，时间一分一秒都很宝贵。刚出炉的椰子炖鸡由黄旭熙亲自送来，上面蒸腾的热气好像并不会让他觉得烫。金钟仁借机碰了碰他的手背，尾指飞快地挠了下目标——黄旭熙没有停下来。客人陆陆续续离开，金钟仁挑选的位置对收银台的情况一览无遗。搔首弄姿的女孩子去了一个又一个，给黄旭熙抛的媚眼数都数不过来。更过分的是后面还有一个男孩儿，看上去比本就显小的李马克还要小。他往脖子上套了一个铆钉项圈，穿一条锃亮的紧身皮裤。手机是要翘着屁股从后口袋里拿出来的，他问黄旭熙能不能给个号码，一开口还带着奶味。黄旭熙很是尴尬地拒绝了他，对哪个客人都是那样笑笑。真的是大型犬。如此种种金钟仁的眼睛简直忙不过来，李马克听到他一个人在那里嘀嘀咕咕：“那家伙就这么受欢迎吗？！”

炖汤的椰子块在他的腮帮子里咯嘣作响。

李马克深知自己不擅长开导别人，便没搭话。不过他被这样的金钟仁触及到了，不知为何情不自禁地想象着他和黄旭熙在一起时的样子。家族间的婚约缔结于他出生之前，金钟仁还比他大了好几岁。但从这段时间的相处来看，他和金钟仁之间并没有任何年龄差产生的隔阂。黄旭熙变成了一个彻头彻尾的恋爱傻瓜，听着他三句不离金钟仁这样，金钟仁那样，李马克怀疑刚确定关系的时候黄旭熙会不会连睡觉都咧着嘴，笑得停不下来。恍惚间，他甚至能够很清晰地看到那样的画面。而金钟仁呢？他也像黄旭熙那样一头栽进去了吗？他们之间再也融入不了别人——这不是理所当然的吗？金钟仁忽然从汤里偏过了头，为了上妆精心修整过的眉毛挑起又落下。是因为自己盯着看太久了吗？李马克立刻收起目光，却不慎扫过了金钟仁的嘴巴。炖汤的浮油沾得那双嘴唇亮晶晶、软嘟嘟的，好像很适合接吻。金钟仁应该很喜欢接吻吧？是从小就被哥哥们骄纵惯的弟弟，一定离不了被爱着、被呵护着的感觉。黄旭熙生得那么高大，又那么擅长体育，好像轻而易举就能把他整个抱起来，抵在墙上……如果换成自己呢？李马克暗暗比划了一下，要圈起金钟仁的脖子，他可能要挂在他的身上。不过这到底是在假设些什么啊？李马克看见假想画面里的自己侧过了头，紧紧盯着金钟仁的眼睛。他看见一个无比专注的自己，下一秒真的就要凑上去了。

喝完汤的椰子一丝不苟地摆回了端上来的样子，桌子收拾得干干净净。金钟仁吃相很好，走出去接电话的神态却难掩慌张。黄旭熙的目光从手里找赎的零钱瞥向了一闪而过的身影，然后追着去到了门外的台阶。他人没动，看起来无奈又难过，鼻子还缩出了小小的皱褶。李马克起身走过去，望望外面又望望眼前的好友，双手无所适从地垂着。黄旭熙给老街坊打了个招呼，送走了人，这才沉着声音说道：“你帮我送他回家吧。”

黄旭熙似乎并不知道金钟仁有一个监视他行踪的司机，也不太清楚金家真正的情况。两人的分歧，一切误会的源头或许从这里就开始了。李马克没对好友摆出平常那个“放心交给我吧”的表情，事实上他根本不不清楚自己应该怎么做。这时金钟仁从外面瞄了他们一眼，嘴唇抿着，很是不甘，黄旭熙因此催促似的拍了一下他的手臂。紧接着他低下了头，像最开始那样躲避着金钟仁眼底的探询。黄旭熙为什么变成这样了呢？这不像他的作风。于是李马克不得不迈出脚步，与此同时，心里有一个声音在警告他，不能这么做，不能靠近金钟仁。他已经被拽进黄旭熙和金钟仁之间的情感漩涡了，今晚的屡屡出神让他很害怕。应该还有一个更好的选择，一个更好的做法，为什么他现在想不出来呢？他的好朋友甚至还不知道婚约的真相。金钟仁变成了看着他，脾气也跟着收敛了。夜色将他柔软地包裹，李马克知道他是个善良、可爱的人。或许有点任性，但是很漂亮。李马克混乱地从耳边杂七杂八的声音里分辨出他的，金钟仁在说，“马克，你能不能帮我一个忙？”

不要答应他，不要再有更加紧密的联系了。李马克听见自己很小声地说道：“我该怎么做？”

金钟仁摇了摇头，落在他身上的视线穿过了他。黄旭熙就站在他们的后面。金钟仁和他的问题悬而未决，家族之间的婚约似乎板上钉钉。是金钟仁首先开始冷战的，到了此时此刻，他也清楚自己理亏。

“这次让我送你回家吧。”他对他说道。

这样的金钟仁看起来脆弱又无力，李马克几乎被定在了原地。他无法回答，更别说拒绝。金钟仁扔下这话之后便开始朝巷子走去。李马克飞快地回头看向黄旭熙，收银台后面的德牧眼巴巴地望着金钟仁离去的方向，耳朵都耷拉了下来。好一会儿，黄旭熙示意让他跟着金钟仁。

李马克看着好友又看向远处放慢了脚步的身影，最终还是咬紧牙关走了出去。

首演大获成功，讨论空前，本来这几个月只需打磨毕业论文的金钟仁变得忙碌起来。《尤他》在第一周仅仅安排了周六的那一场，但结束当晚，剧院的人就来问他们能不能开满第二周的周末之夜。“下周的票已经售罄了，让那些人们早已看腻的东西消停一下吧！”这是他们说的原话。“横空出世的天才，是金子就要发光。”这是隔日出版的一本重要杂志连夜加入的一篇评价。作为主演，金钟仁很快接到了不同媒体的采访邀请，这一切都由舞团的经纪——边伯贤来安排。

《尤他》是一个试验性节目，是一群大学生的天马行空。金家的哥哥们无所谓金钟仁“玩一玩儿“，可它之所以能在剧院推出，除了本身的精彩绝伦，还是边伯贤的资助起到最关键的作用。所以当边伯贤提出与他们签约，用他手下的一个小公司来为舞团做些长远的安排时，金钟仁想都没想就答应了。每个周日，金家的早午餐是一个固定节目。自金钟仁记事起，边伯贤出现在饭桌上的次数，远远大于他因为突然有事赶不过来的日子。边伯贤就好像是他生活里固定的一部分，是一个热爱作弄他同时也纵容他的哥哥。敞向玫瑰园的露台里，边伯贤正在给佣人端上来的咖啡多加一份奶和糖。家里只有金钟仁一个人吃不得苦，可他漫不经心地等着，注意力全在桌子底下的屏幕。

中间过去了一周。昨晚黄旭熙回复了他的消息，不过今天早上没有发新的过来。半个小时前金钟仁跟他说了一句早上好，对面至今杳无音信。黄旭熙要练习，黄旭熙要复习考试。他还要打工。金钟仁不用特地给他找借口，从另一个人那里，金钟仁掌握了黄旭熙所有的活动。自从见了他一面，金钟仁的心态就变得比之前平和了一些，也更清楚自己想要的到底是什么。他还是想要和黄旭熙在一起，因为黄旭熙是他选择的人。无论黄旭熙是出于何种理由回应，似乎已经变得不那么重要了。按照李马克分享的小说，真正重要的是两个人在一起的感觉，黄旭熙看着他的感觉……金钟仁从不否认自己是个拥有很多、很幸运的家伙，可他也不是想要什么就有什么。得不到的东西反而让他更加任性和霸道。傲气作祟，他才不要放手。屏幕一扫到他的脸就自动解锁，可惜上面没有一条新消息。一只骨节分明的手从旁边伸来，扯平了他随便铺开的餐巾。细长的食指扣起，提醒似的在他的腿上敲了敲。

金钟仁抬起头来，主位上的金珉锡正看着他，好像还问了个什么问题。他顿时皱起眉头，表示自己听了，但没听清。这样大哥就会耐心地把问题再说一遍。今天的早午餐人不齐，二哥外出开会，三哥有一个很早的面试，所以边伯贤坐在了他的旁边。或许是因为爬行类体温偏低的原因，他靠得很近。特地照顾自己口味的咖啡已经推到了面前，金钟仁非常讨巧地对边伯贤眯起眼睛，“谢谢你。”

所有人都对这样的场景习以为常。金珉锡重复道，“今晚我没办法去剧院看你了。不过下午我会陪你一起过去那边。你有什么要准备的吗？”

金钟仁最近在舞蹈室和导师办公室之间都过蒙了，再听一次还是回答不上来。“去哪儿？”他故意往嘴里塞了半个鸡蛋，让自己的含混有理有据。

“李家。”金珉锡言简意赅，“他们希望你去那边熟悉一下。”

“为什么啊。”

“李家和我们家不同，长辈很多。他们都想见一见你。”

“上次不是才见过吗？”金钟仁嘟囔着，嘴巴都嘟起来了。他要撒娇的时候就会这样。

然而金珉锡刻意没去看他，只是不予置否地点了点头。边伯贤伸到金钟仁的盘里叉走了一小块培根，后者小猫似的跟他龇牙。

“昨晚有好几个外地的演出经纪特意过来看了，他们问我舞团有没有兴趣巡回演出。”边伯贤放下了刀叉，直直地注视着金钟仁，“你觉得怎么样？去不同的地方演出。就是可能会有点辛苦。”

最初知道能在剧院演出时，金钟仁已经喜出望外。如今听到了这样的好消息，最后一句话直接被他忽略了。

“那不是很好嘛。让更多人看到，让全世界的人都来爱上我！“

金钟仁喜欢跳舞，沉迷站在舞台上的感觉。因为这里只有哥哥们，小孩子一样的话很容易就能脱口而出。不过也因为是在哥哥们的这里，如此妄言无伤大雅。边伯贤被他逗笑了，抬起一只手捏了捏他的脸。

“那么贪心啊？爱太多的话，会淹死你的。”

“有什么关系，我会游泳。而且我这里也有很多很多的爱要给出去呢。”

边伯贤撑起下巴看着他，眼睛长长地眯起来，笑意不减，“那也分点给我吧。”

“哈？”金钟仁张大嘴巴，做了个特别夸张，特别戏剧性的表情，“伯贤哥太贪心了吧？”

“哥是毒蛇嘛。”

边伯贤像蛇一样朝他吐了吐舌头，金钟仁皱着脸往后躲，表现得非常嫌弃。边伯贤拉着他的手腕把人拉回来，之后就没有什么恶作剧了。他只是轻轻地握住他，感受着他的温度。和金家产业有着紧密合作的家伙变回了正经的表情，“你确定想去巡回演出的话，我就着手安排了。趁着这段时间天气还不算太冷，我们可以一路向着南方的城市……”

“伯贤哥也要一起来吗？”金钟仁愣了愣，“往北走的话会很冷的。”

比起猫科的怕冷，蛇类无法调节体温。曾经有过很多次，冬天的时候金钟仁抱着没有做好保暖的边伯贤，怕自己一松手边伯贤就因为体温过低晕倒了。

边伯贤早有准备。他一本正经地说，“室内会有暖气。路上有你。你不会扔下我不管吧？”

“我什么时候扔下过你啊。都是你在欺负我。”金钟仁被他戴着的串珠吸引了注意，底下头摆弄着，“可我还想在每个城市里都待几天，走走看！不知道其他地方的人会有怎样的反响呢？”

这时金珉锡打断了他们，“钟仁不能一直在外面走。”

“连续半个月或者一个月的行程其实不会特别辛苦。我会负责照顾好钟仁……”

金钟仁不甘示弱，“我没有那么娇气吧，自己能照顾自己，还要照顾你呢。”

金珉锡摇了摇头，“定亲要顾及两家的传统，李家那边还有很多环节要参加。这些会花掉很多时间。”

此话一出，金钟仁愣了愣，而向来凡事早有计划的边伯贤抿起了嘴唇。他用拳头不轻不重地锤了一下桌子，低着头，“那珉锡哥得提前一点把家里的安排告诉我才行。”

他的声音听起来没有任何变化，真是一个运筹帷幄的商人。节目大获成功之后，有件事情金钟仁已经想了一些日子。他沉默了一会儿，最后终于鼓起勇气，“哥，我一定要现在就结婚吗？”

金珉锡放下了手里的杯子。”发生什么了？“

本来已经说好了的，涉及两家的关系，金钟仁自己也十分清楚这意味着什么。但他好不甘心。他想着黄旭熙，也想过李马克的事情。更多时候想着的是自己。尤其是现在，边伯贤说有人要邀请他们去巡回演出了。

“就这个事，不觉得很荒谬吗？虽然是妈妈定下来的，但是……但是，真的没有任何余地吗？“

金珉锡注视着他的眼睛，里面少有的倔强让他叹了口气。他没有心软。

“钟仁，我们是斑类，和猿人是不同的。“

“我们比猿人厉害多了，能做的事情也应该比他们多。”

“在繁殖后代方面，我们需要更多的时间和精力。这也是为什么家族契约一直延续了下来。”

金钟仁的耳根红了，“但是马克才刚成年！他……他还很……”

“他已经成年了。而且……这不只是你们两个人的事情。”

一旁的边伯贤忽然加入了进来，瞄向金钟仁的目光好似刀，“他对你做了什么吗？”

“啊？他什么都没做。只是……他还是个高中生，真的知道自己在面对的是什么吗？”

“他十四岁的时候被接回李家，中间也过去四年了。他参加了斑类的成年礼，自然知道自己该做什么。“边伯贤的态度变得很奇怪。然后像是想到了什么，他又补充道，”那天晚上……说不定你们会相处得很好。“

他其实是在帮我解决感情问题呢。金钟仁心想，那个短暂的、极具迷惑性的瞬间已经被他完全抛到脑后了。那只是一个意外。

金珉锡按住了他的手背，拇指在细滑的皮肤上摩挲着。良久，他非常缓慢、非常认真地说道，“钟仁，对不起。”

斑类享有社会的特权，同时肩负更多的使命。家族联姻是斑类世界的约定俗成，年纪轻轻的当家也没有别的办法。

只是金珉锡如此沉重地说出了这三个字，金钟仁一下子就慌了。他和黄旭熙不同，从小就是在斑类中间长大，很清楚繁殖意味着什么，重种又意味着什么。他都看到过，也都知道。他同样没办法爱他的哥哥们难做。金钟仁在哥哥这样的目光中低下了头，声音小的不能再小，“我知道了。”

李家的继承人必须成家了才能掌握实权。大哥还在一点一点接手家族的事务，可谓危机四伏。而他是被惯坏的幺子，如果不是重种，其他人都不会多看他一眼的。

“我们等下就出发吗？”

金钟仁反过来问道，已经能够重新挤出一个笑容来了。

这个笑让他的哥哥们脸色凝重。金珉锡盯着他看了一会儿，还是点了点头。

边伯贤抽回了被金钟仁拿着的手串，说，“那我就先回去了。”

金钟仁低头点开手机屏幕。他收到了一条新消息，黄旭熙依旧没有回复。

我们下周五考完最后一科。是李马克给他发来的。

金钟仁想了想，突兀地回复道：我会坐到你的旁边。等下见。


	10. Chapter 10

“你还记得他的那个样子吗？为了耍赖，他居然可以露出魂现！只是一杯酒而已，珉锡哥的都已经喝完了！他还说要给我们看看什么是规矩，没想到珉锡哥能把束缚做得这么好吧？这么直愣愣地拿脑袋撞上桌子，我看着都觉得疼。”

起初是李马克先说起那个老家伙好几天都没露脸，金钟仁却激动得有些停不下来。那个周日后来发生的事情颇有戏剧性，就跟电视上演的一样。金钟仁按照约定坐到了李马克的旁边，心中惦记的是跟他商量怎么去找黄旭熙的事儿。李马克是整个屋子里唯一一个他认识的人，但这样的主动给了李家傲慢的长辈们一个错误的信号——他们以为婚约的主动权已经紧紧握在手里了。家族之间会有不同的方式，互相协商必不可少，只是这个过程李家的人就跟挑衅一样。金钟仁待得很不舒服，哪怕李马克几次三番站出来打圆场，以一种坚定的语气说或许可以这样，其实可以那样。如果不是金珉锡忙完事情又折了回来，金钟仁不敢说自己会不会不顾一切地站起来走掉。作为大哥和金家的当权者，金珉锡很快了解了情况，和那位“诸多要求”的长辈喝起了酒来。他打理家族的事情已有段时日，所以你来我往之间既没让对方太落下面子，也没让金钟仁白白受气。最后丢脸的人只有不知分寸搅事的人。老家伙被他灌醉了，没掉了理智。期间金钟仁拉着李马克津津有味地看戏，笑到不得不撑着婚约对象的肩膀，老家伙恼羞成怒的样子直至今日都还能模仿出来。手里装满书的箱子影响不了他的“现场发挥”，李马克一直看着他，眉眼间的浅浅弧度说明他也和他一样，早就对老家伙颇有微词。

“我本来以为你们家里全都是猫科，没想到竟然会有牛。这好像也是我第一次见到牛诶。”

李马克对他很坦诚，说话间直直地看着他的眼睛，“其实他算是一个关系比较远的亲戚，上了年纪，便又回到家族里来了。“

“那他就住在你们本家大宅吗？和你一起？这合规矩吗……”金钟仁嘟囔着，记仇的样子不带一点儿掩饰，“不过你们那里真是有够大的。光是你房间外面的院子就有……有这个天井这么大吧？“

金钟仁扬了扬下巴，李马克便随他的目光一起向着不远处望去。教学楼是一座回字形建筑，中间挖空的部分划成了几个羽毛球场。本家大宅里李马克独占的院子就有这么大。倚靠围墙的榕树往土里扎进了一簇一簇的须根，漫长的年月为它铸成了一圈坚硬的铠甲。李马克说它有一百多岁了。池塘连通着贯穿整个大宅的河道，水是活的，浮萍顺着湍流优哉游哉地摇摆。李家的大宅盘踞了半座山，比金钟仁和哥哥们一起住的庄园要有趣得多。李马克带着他四处参观，各种奇珍异宝、各个用途迥异的房间，金钟仁根本停不下来。宅子的最高处修建了一个开阔宽敞的平台，整个城市的景观都收到了这里。山脚下的人们变得像蚂蚁一样小，而他们的生活也会因为大家族的一个小小举措受到影响。作为斑类中的重种，他们生来便拥有不同寻常的力量。

到了这个时刻，金钟仁忽然生出了一种感觉：李马克和他是一样的人。他们是大家族的一员。他们身上架着一样的枷锁，肩负一样的责任。他们坐在一起吹着风，仿佛又回到了那个酒店的天台。除了黄旭熙的事情，他们还说起自己。哥哥们让做的事情，不让做的事情。从小就跟着爸爸不断搬家，又被突然出现的叔叔带回了这个地方。相同的处境轻而易举地拉近两个人的距离，他们分享着相似的悲喜，彼此的经历亦感同身受。

应届生的每一场考试都至关重要，所幸今天终于全部结束了。在李马克的帮助下，金钟仁顺利溜进了学校，从教室的后门伸出一只手拍了拍坐最后一排的家伙。讲台上的老师没完没了地讲着假期的注意事项，黄旭熙没有回头，但立刻就认出了他。悄悄反手勾住了不安分的指头，连日来的对抗就这么告一段落。他们维持着这个别扭的姿势，哪怕后排的同学别有深意地朝他们笑，黄旭熙也只是勾了勾眉毛。金钟仁实在太想念他这个掩饰不住笑意的样子了，眼睛亮晶晶的，帅气得不像话。或许是因为分开的时间太长，所有的问题都在触碰的瞬间变得无足挂齿。此时此刻，他们在一起就是最重要的事情。

可惜黄旭熙非常倒霉地轮到了做值日，而清理考场的功夫非常之多。放学了，好些女孩子几乎是踩着点跑来问黄旭熙能不能帮忙将装满书的箱子搬到楼下去。这家伙不太懂得拒绝别人，偏偏又太受欢迎，承载了太多女孩子们这样那样的心思。最后的结果是金钟仁抢着给他分摊了一些，李马克也没办法旁观好友被“围攻”。三个人一起搬东西下楼，黄旭熙手长脚长，没几步就走到了他们的前面。李马克和金钟仁落在后头，自然而然地就说起了星期天的趣事。

“应该没有吧。”回到开始的问题，李马克扫了一眼天井，假意比划着，有些不好意思。他不太爱在学校里提起家族的事情，所以就连黄旭熙也不太清楚。紧接着他又补充了一句，“其实我一般住在市区里。”

金钟仁早有预料一般点点头，“比较方便上学嘛，跟我那时候一样。我宁愿住在走路能到的小房子里，也好过让哥哥们有机会早晚接送我。一点儿自由都没有！”

李马克回想起金家那位军队退下来的司机，了然地点了点头。他马上也会变得跟金钟仁一样，无论去哪里都会有一些眼睛盯着了。数不清走到了哪一层，这楼梯好像没有尽头。金钟仁心情不错，接连提到了几个参观李家大宅时聊过的东西。李马克有问必答，和他讨论得很热烈。话题慢慢延伸至斑类受本体所影响的性格，诸如犬科会很忠诚，蛇会很残忍。金钟仁再次搬出了李家的那位牛长辈，不厌其烦地模仿他出糗的样子。不曾想李马克忽然停下了脚步，语气变得很正：

“我不会再让他这么说你了。”

这话前言不搭后语，金钟仁一下子没反应过来。他转过头去，李马克定定地看着他，表情变得无比认真，像是在许下一个承诺。李马克有一双圆圆的眼睛，非常醒目，但里面也嵌着一些十分坚定的东西。无论如何，他始终是一只狮子。金钟仁不知道自己该回答些什么好了，毕竟他已经接受了那些老家伙的恶劣性格。两人之间的氛围因为这个瞬间产生了微妙的变化，上一次在剧院后台好像也是这样。些许奇妙的热度自胸口往外渗透，金钟仁不禁有些惊慌。这时一直没有说话的黄旭熙也站定了，像座大山一样挡在了楼梯口。金钟仁心不在焉，手忙脚乱，想着急忙刹住脚步，书箱的提手却在这时“啪啦”一声断掉了。塑料裂出了尖角，猝不及防地划破了他的指头。

“嘶——”

金钟仁倒吸了一口凉气，随即用大腿顶住了箱子，腾出那只手来。血珠不断地从指尖冒出，被他甩了甩，又甩了甩。一点作用都没有。

“怎么了？”

最先反应过来的是李马克，他离得更近一些。黄旭熙转过身的时候已经慢了。但这不是什么大事，一个小小的开口也没什么好看的。金钟仁将流血的手指含在嘴里，笑着对他们摇了摇头。

“这样好脏的啊。”黄旭熙这么说着，眉头拧起来，接着微微俯下了身。下一秒金钟仁手里的箱子就被他接了过去，结实的手臂也因此鼓起了一块。

李马克从口袋里翻出了一张创可贴。“手给我。”

金钟仁下意识瞥了黄旭熙一眼，后者的表情变得有些僵硬。他没见过这样的黄旭熙，一个总是说着自己不爱动脑的家伙，此刻脸上写满了纠结。他在想些什么呢？是因为方才的对话吗？可他们也没说什么。如果黄旭熙开口问，他一定会十分详耐心地再讲一遍给他听。黄旭熙加入他们的谈话也会很有趣的，他们三个人应该很聊得来。然后他会走上前去，贴着黄旭熙的一条手臂，就像是磁铁一样被他他吸住走不动了。

“手。”

眼见金钟仁迟迟没有动作，于是李马克又重复了一遍。这回他的声音带着一丝不容抗拒的意味。因为是重种吗？小小的个头也藏着让人意想不到的力量。金钟仁回过头来，嘴里的腥味好难吃，简直难以忍受，但他的手指还在不断往下滴血。犹豫再三，金钟仁还是把手伸了过去。

“疼不疼？”

李马克问这句时又柔和了下来，那强硬的一面只存在了半秒。

查看伤口的动作十分细致小心，他们离得近，金钟仁能无比清晰地感觉到李马克松了一口气。站在前面的黄旭熙插不了手，只是一直在旁边看着，除了担忧，还压抑着一些微妙的情绪。金钟仁想着自己该说些什么，不料黄旭熙变得有些抗拒，仿佛是在逃避着什么，自我消化着什么。这样三个人杵在楼梯里的场景相当诡异，更别提他们之间复杂的关系。作为三人中最年长的一位，金钟仁觉得自己的反应已经够快了。李马克呼出的热气似有若无地扫着裂开的皮肤，但金钟仁将创可贴收口的工作抢了回来。

“包好了才不会那么容易碰到。”李马克有些不放心。

“没什么大不了的，反正我上台手上也要画伤口。这样还可以少画一个。”

承受天火的那一幕的确需要给“魔女“画上许多伤口，看过演出的李马克因此被他的这一番话弄得哭笑不得。

“那些伤口起码不会疼，洗一洗就掉了。”他说。

这时黄旭熙开口了，“要不你们别帮我了吧，也别等我了。”

即使已然察觉到了不妥，金钟仁还是被这低沉压抑的嗓音给吓了一跳。印象中，黄旭熙从来不会这么和他说话，就好像全身力气被抽空了。金钟仁当即反问他为什么，与此同时还往下走了一步，拉开了和李马克之间的距离。

在这不到一秒的时间里，黄旭熙已经恢复成了原来的样子，假装什么事情都没有发生似的咧了咧嘴巴，扔给他一句，“因为我等下还要去练习。”

黄旭熙示意李马克也把箱子集中到他那里，后者抓着没放，他便耸了耸肩。“你知道该放在哪里吧？”

李马克迟疑着点了点头，侧了侧身继续和金钟仁错开位置。他们大概不方便说话了。黄旭熙转过了身，金钟仁几乎是喊出来的，生怕来不及，“不如我过去看你练习吧？”

“你不要来。我会……”黄旭熙压着嗓子，最后的几个字根本听不见。他就这么走了出去。

被落在原地这件事让金钟仁有些不爽，明明刚才他们还在勾着手指，已经和好如初。他应该也知道他和李马克的瓜葛，知道他们无可避免地要有交集。黄旭熙这样做，是不是在避开他？他在生气？但为什么最后又要像平常那样没心没肺地笑，还不让他跟过去。想到这里，金钟仁真的赌气一般停下了脚步，哪怕眼睛根本移不开。

“旭熙……黄旭熙！”

见此情形，李马克试图帮金钟仁叫住自己的好友。可惜他的声音夹在两人中间，不尴不尬，更没有什么影响力。黄旭熙就像是没听到一样，自顾自地垒着原本由金钟仁负责的那只箱子。他紧咬牙关，竟然捧着那么重的东西开始跑了起来。那决绝的背影不可能停下，金钟仁当然了解他。只是……只是……金钟仁侧过头，一起被留下来的李马克和他面面相觑，想说些什么，嘴巴却像是封住了。于是他叹了口气。李马克看起来好不自在，脸上又一次出现了那种莫名其妙的懊恼。金钟仁不知为何也见不得他露出这个苦闷的样子。明明是两个自己小几岁的高中生，却一个个影响着他的心情……最后金钟仁还是没忍住拉了李马克的胳膊一把，让他和自己一起继续向下走去。


	11. Chapter 11

李马克帮金钟仁溜进了学校，但并没有就这么带着他离开。放好手里的箱子之后，他们去了学校附近的咖啡店。一坐下，李马克便尝试着给黄旭熙开脱，“最近篮球队都是封闭训练，谁都不可以去看。”

金钟仁漫不经心地翻着菜单，余光能够瞄到李马克忐忑又焦虑的表情。不知为何，他觉得李马克这样的反应有点好笑。因为黄旭熙走掉而生的气稍稍被分散了一点，不过金钟仁还是故意回道：”然后呢？你的下一句是不是‘他不是那个意思’？“

李马克被揭穿心事一般垂下了眼睛。他盯着自己的指头，“他一定不是让你不高兴的意思。”

“那让我不高兴的是什么意思？”

金钟仁用目光令他无处可逃。李马克想了想，犹疑地说，“……旭熙感觉自己情绪不好的时候，就会一个人走开。”

李家唯一的继承人是个真挚得过了头的家伙。他不会撒谎，替好友打圆场的样子很笨拙。虽然认识的时间不长，但他们已经变得十分熟悉了。这次金钟仁是真的笑了出来，“黄旭熙他讨厌那些对身边的人撒气的家伙，也不喜欢激动的时候没忍住对身边的人说气话。所以他避开了。我以为我们已经没事，但他怎么还是不开心——马克，是不是因为我……“

金钟仁“我”了许久也没有继续说下去，李马克心虚地想或许他们想到了同一个地方。然而刚才他们的接触其实很正常，谈话的内容也很正常。这种此地无银的感觉全部源于几天前那十分短暂的一瞬：两个重种猫科之间的费洛蒙互相吸引，势要对方失去控制。黄旭熙看出来了吗？尽管他和金钟仁到底什么也没做，在学校的时候也一直用着障眼法。黄旭熙的直觉总是很灵敏。李马克越发不安起来，他不敢再回忆那种眼前只剩下一个焦点的感觉了。如果说此刻世界上有谁最希望黄旭熙和金钟仁和好如初，热恋似火，见色忘友，那一定就是这个坐在金钟仁面前的自己。

“我应该早点来找他的。”

金钟仁到底没指出那一点来，李马克便默契地从中隐去了自己的身影。

“旭熙他可能是有些紧张。”

“因为周末的比赛？”

忽然想起了什么，李马克重重地点了点头。“大学的教练好像会来招人。旭熙他最近一直在忙着以体育特长生的身份申请大学。”

这回金钟仁愣住了，“他什么时候决定继续念书的？”

“校队的老师跟他谈了很多。”

“他不是一心想存钱开一个自己的店吗？他不是觉得上学很麻烦吗？”金钟仁蹙起了眉，“他怎么都没跟我说……”

他也没有跟你说边伯贤觉得他配不上的事情。李马克腹诽。得知这个消息之后，金钟仁明显消沉了起来。搁在菜单上的手不断捏着左边的拇指，小小的指头很快便充血红了起来。

李马克差点伸出手去。他模棱两可地说，“没找到机会吧。”

金钟仁不说话了，毕竟一直不接电话不回短信的人是他自己。一周以前，他还下定决心要和黄旭熙一刀两断，所以此时的沮丧和气恼全都是他自食其果。

李马克看不得他露出这副样子。他想让金钟仁的眉头展平，便琢磨着，如今替好友说的每一句话都必须万分小心。不仅因为他把黄旭熙看做最重要的朋友，更因为他越来越能够感觉到金钟仁对自己的影响。

他压低了声音，“旭熙只是想让自己变得更好。”

“他已经很好了。他……他是个有自己想法的家伙。”金钟仁耷拉着眼睛，厚厚的嘴唇嘟了起来。久违地和黄旭熙牵了手，再次确认了那种令人战栗的悸动，此前纠结的斑类吸引忽然变得毫无意义。金钟仁也不知道这是怎么了，他一下子就找到了很多黄旭熙并非受费洛蒙蒙骗的证据，之前都是他作茧自缚。指尖相碰的感觉是不会骗人的，黄旭熙看过来的眼神也没办法假装。这就是他一直憧憬的东西。

以体育特长生的身份申请大学，既要达标的课业成绩，也要优秀的赛场表现。今天他们才考完试，过几天就是高中联赛的总决赛了。这段时间黄旭熙一定又要忙着复习，又要接受高强度的封闭训练。而他还对他不冷不热，跟他闹脾气。李马克的话让金钟仁后知后觉地愧疚了起来，“他最近……是不是压力很大？”

这样小心翼翼的语气李马克还没有见过。在家族安排的聚会上，金钟仁一直都是个被宠过了头的小儿子，是个很自我的联姻对象。长辈们为此不太满意。李马克在羡慕黄旭熙之余做了个让金钟仁放心的笑容，“旭熙很厉害的。”

而且这段时间，作为好友，他也一直在帮他。这点李马克没有说。

侍者来到了桌边，事实上他们已经坐下有一段时间了。咖啡店可以扫码下单，所以这其实是一种隐晦的催促。金钟仁拿出了手机，飞快地操作着。明明菜单已经来来回回地看过好几遍了，他还是花了一些时间才从屏幕里抬起头来。

“我请你吧。你要喝什么？”

点单界面在面前晃，李马克这才回过神来。新消息出现在横幅里，上面显示金钟仁已经成功预订La Vie En Rose的桌子。那是一家十分浪漫的餐厅，许多情侣选择在那里庆祝纪念日。“我决定了，等黄旭熙训练结束就跟他一起去吃饭。我要好好赔偿他才行。今天麻烦你啦，想喝什么就直接跟我说。”

李马克看着脸上重新有了神采的金钟仁，愣愣地点了点头。他跟自己说，客气的你来我往可以确保边界的存在。这时金钟仁垂下了眼睛，大概正在想象夜里的情景，纤长的睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀一样轻轻抖动。他的声音又响了起来，带着无法掩饰的笑意，好像很遥远，却又近在耳边，“跟我一起你很紧张吗？为什么要握着拳头？”

李马克顺着他的目光看去，下一秒便把双手收到了桌子底下。他不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，有什么东西忽然堵在了胸口。他挑新消息下面第一眼瞥到的饮品，“薄荷巧克力。”

“你喜欢喝这个啊，黄旭熙总觉得这个吃起来像牙膏。”

金钟仁一边说着一边下了单，然后期待地哼起了歌。李马克扭过头去，心想自己为什么还不起身离开。他应该走了。

其实他也觉得薄荷巧克力像牙膏的味道。

李马克到最后都没有走掉。饮品送来的同时他就站了起来，但是金钟仁看着窗外百无聊赖的样子让他收回了脚步。他假装只是去拿一只用不到的勺子，自己都觉得这个借口傻得可以。篮球队训练到六点半，而这个位置正对黄旭熙回家必须经过的路口。李马克说他可以等到黄旭熙来了再走。被哥哥们簇拥着长大的豹子很怕寂寞，所以金钟仁对此露出一种得救了的神情。

“你怎么这么好啊。”他感叹了一声，视线总是紧紧地落在跟他一起的人的脸上，“黄旭熙怎么就交了你这么好的朋友。”

李马克扯了扯嘴角，从书包里拿出了没看完的小说。

他没有看进去几页，因为无所事事的金钟仁拿出了一副耳机，要给他看为了巡演新设计的部分。之后他们轮流分享起要各自手机里的音乐，就像上次一样。李马克喜欢的歌很多也是黄旭熙喜欢的，但和金钟仁偏爱的风格并不重合。为此金钟仁一边听一边嘟囔自己跟高中生有代沟。李马克说那就都听你喜欢的好了，金钟仁摇摇头，调整到了探索电台。在这里，他们能听到更多不同的音乐。独处的时间就此慢慢流逝，那种小心翼翼的感觉短暂地消失了。等李马克意识到手机电量只剩下百分之五时，金钟仁听到了他肚子发出的咕咕声。

他们一直在咖啡店里等到了八点，黄旭熙始终没有在路口出现。金钟仁忍不住打了电话，这才知道原来篮球队正好今天聚餐，顺便进行赛前动员。准备好的惊喜变成了失望，金钟仁十分郁闷。在这件事上，黄旭熙没有任何能够责怪的地方，所以金钟仁在电话里也没有提起这个心血来潮的计划，没有提到他等了好久好久，只是让黄旭熙早点休息。

La Vie En Rose的预定动用了边伯贤的关系，为了回家之后不被问东问西，冷嘲热讽，金钟仁带着李马克坐到四方桌边上。四周都是甜蜜的情侣，这个预料不及的晚餐起初还有些尴尬。但伴随着美味的佳肴和舒缓的音乐，他们自然而然地说起话来——一次又一次证明彼此十分投契。他们讲黄旭熙，讲自己，讲家族间的趣事。他们有很多很多共同点，怎么也聊不完。甜品是舒芙蕾，顶上点缀的奶油不知怎的沾到了金钟仁的鼻尖。李马克盯着看了好一会儿，直到金钟仁问他想什么想得出了神。醺醺然的金钟仁又说了一次他怎么这么好，感谢他没有让自己糟糕的心情停留一整晚。除去粉红色的气泡酒和摇曳的烛光有点暧昧，让人胆战心惊，这倒算得上是一个十分愉快的夜晚。


	12. Chapter 12

之后几天，李马克间或收到金钟仁或者黄旭熙的信息，知道他们出于种种原因，并没有见面。李马克有一种很不舒服的感觉，此前只是一心想帮好友解决恋爱困境的时候还没有出现。身体的一部分不听他的话了。在他看来，金钟仁跟黄旭熙和好如初是板上钉钉的事情，可现在他把自己也搅了进来。除了尚且不知道怎么推掉的婚约，李马克对于自己的表现更加胆战心惊。那天夜里，他想伸手揩掉金钟仁鼻尖的奶油，然后将沾着奶油的手指放在嘴唇上抿掉。他看着载金钟仁的车子渐行渐远，直至消失不见仍不愿转身。他时常陷入沉思，越来越清晰地意识到这种不受控制的渴望——即使金钟仁并不在旁边，也没有费洛蒙的味道，而他不能实现任何之一。考试告一段落，升学的事情不用他操心。为了分散注意力，也为了尽早熟悉家族事务，李马克毫无怨言地配合长辈们的安排，忙得可谓脚不沾地。

按照传统，举行典礼时他要穿着一身绣有家纹的家主服。他按照裁缝的指示挺直腰板，张开双臂，那位带他回到家族的叔叔恰在这时走进厅堂。

“你是不是又长高了？”叔叔围着他转了一圈儿，捏了捏他的上臂，“好像还结实了一点儿。”他很满意地从裁缝记数的本子上确认了自己的判断，接着便把手里的东西递了过来。

李马克好不容易重获自由，打开那只纹路精致的木盒子，里面柔软的丝绒布包裹着一颗晶莹剔透的白珠。雄性斑类需要借助怀虫孕育后代，李马克认了出来，脸霎时红透了。

叔叔上前去拍了拍他的肩膀，一把揽住了年纪轻轻的家族继承人。四周坐满了长辈，他也并不避忌，“你别担心，是给那边的。”

见李马克歪着头，叔叔又解释道，“他比你年长，已经发育完全，由他来繁殖后代更为合适。”

李马克从不觉得他和金钟仁会履行婚约，所以叔叔的话让他的脑中第一次闪现结婚的画面，立刻被他摇头甩掉了。

他别扭地看向另一边，“现在谈论这个是不是太早了？”

“怎么会早？我们是斑类，繁衍后代当然是越早越好。“叔叔重重地拉了他一把，“我听说你们去约会了，烛光晚餐，进展很不错嘛。下次见面你就把这个给他。这是非常优质的怀虫，价值不菲。”

长辈派了人时刻跟在自己的附近，李马克并不意外他们对自己的行程了如指掌。他想了想，“可是婚礼的日子都没有定下来。”

手里的木盒子好像有着烫人的热度，李马克恨不得就这么还回去。然而这时他的叔叔凑到了耳边，别有深意地压低了声音，“缔结婚约跟孩子是两回事。我们要先发制人，马克你得想办法帮他做好准备。”

李马克瞪大了眼睛，自幼接受斑类教育的他很清楚这个准备意味着什么，他应该怎么做。叔叔这话的意思是甚至不用跟金钟仁商量，只要找机会把珠子放进去就行了。他们信奉弱肉强食的原则，崇尚重种与生俱来的强大力量。即使李马克已经逐渐接受了家族中不能见光的部分，他还是被这个提议给震惊了。

“自由港的合作协议一直达成不了共识。那家伙的哥哥虽然年轻，但不是能够随意糊弄的角色。还有他身边那条蛇，搞不清楚他到底在背后做些什么……“叔叔夹着眉，想必最近都在为此奔走，焦头烂额。他如同某种猛禽一般盯着李马克的眼睛，”你很快就会成为这个家族的当权者，你要为家族争得最大的利益。“

“况且他只是金家最小的儿子，根本不会接手家里的生意。难道以后要你这个唯一的继承人待在家里带孩子吗？”

这种将婚约对象当做容器的语气腾地一下燃起了李马克心中的怒火。狮子的血液变得烧灼，锋利的爪牙摆出了捕猎前的姿势。大厅的气氛凝滞了，对此有所感知的人们全都看了过来。李马克很想反驳说他的婚约对象也有自己的追求，有全心投入的事业，可是那些转过来的脸上多是一种看小孩子的神情，根本不在乎他要说些什么。他还没有证明自己，在族人眼里他或许只是个不得不架上去的当家。叔叔松开了他，跟一旁喝茶的叔父寒暄起来，对他的反应早有预料。狮子稚嫩的怒火只有极其短暂的震慑力，经验丰富的长辈们不动声色，就此冷处理掉了。除了需要定做的服饰，两家联姻的典礼上还有很多特定的环节。统筹家族活动的策划者示意接下来是敬酒的练习，他们今天已经落后进度。李马克握紧了拳头，在几个佣人的跟随下走了出去。

尽管叔叔争夺主动权的计划称得上可耻，佣人们还是把那个白色珠子放进了他的房间。晚上李马克洗完澡，一边擦头发一边看着这个东西，第一次思考“伴侣”这一命题。他以后会和谁一起生活？和谁一起抚养后代？对于他的年纪来说，这些本来都是相当遥远的事情，但在出神之际他隐隐约约看见了另一个人的影子。他惶恐起来，只好跟自己说”想“是没有罪的。除此之外，他不能，也不应该再去想更多。

到了周末，金家的车一大早便停在了本家大宅的门前，这几天李马克一直住在这边。金钟仁担心来不及，还给他准备了能在路上吃的早餐。他显然特意打扮了一番，因为这是黄旭熙的大日子，也是他们久违的碰面。李马克认得那是黄旭熙的卫衣，套在金钟仁的身上稍微大了一点点，但也让他看起来跟他们一样，是个天不怕地不怕的高中生。这样的金钟仁其实根本不需要自己带进场馆，高中联赛也不是什么封闭比赛。只是黄旭熙直到比赛结束前都抽不出身，除了他之外金钟仁在这里谁都不认识。李马克跟看台上的同学远远地打了个招呼，之后便领着金钟仁往校队那边走了过去。

黄旭熙已经热了身，背心开口延展出来的大臂附着一层薄薄的汗。看见金钟仁穿着自己的衣服走过来，他努力了一下，还是没忍住咧起嘴角。不难发现今天的他其实有些紧张，因为金钟仁靠近之后他只是轻轻地把手搭在了恋人的腰上，温柔地跟他对视了一会儿就恢复了面无表情的模样。他接下了金钟仁买来的水，却在金钟仁给他胜利之吻的时候表现得却很平淡。金钟仁被他弄得也忐忑起来，不知道自己是哪里做错了。

“脸上有汗。”即使隔着一段不远不近的距离，李马克依然能听到黄旭熙找了这么一个借口。他的声音听不出任何奇怪的地方，但李马克很清楚他为什么会这样。一中校队的大前锋声名在外，这场比赛是他证明自己最好的机会。他还要证明边伯贤的话是错的。李马克看见他把金钟仁往怀里压了压，感受着恋人的热度和气息，然后抬起头来朝自己扬了扬下巴。

那是个感谢的动作。黄旭熙自然比他清楚金钟仁有多认生，在人多的地方会不自在。金钟仁也从他的身上望向了这边，李马克只好盯着……盯着黄旭熙背心上印着的校名。

“加油。“李马克说。

“他们气数已尽。”黄旭熙跟他碰拳头，短暂地露出笑容又回复严肃的模样，得天独厚的五官锋利非常。他拍拍金钟仁的后腰让他跟好友走，又在金钟仁不依不舍地迈开两步之后跟许誓一般开了口。

“等我，我会赢。我会拿到资格。”

金钟仁伸出食指指着他，示意他要说话算话。这是情侣间独有的小动作。李马克看见金钟仁的眼睛弯了起来，心情变得很好。

他们在看台上落座，黄旭熙正在聆听教练最后的指导。队伍围成一圈，黄旭熙总是人群中最耀眼的一个。“对面很强吗？”金钟仁漫不经心地瞥了一眼另一边的首发阵容，不时抿一口手里捧着的咖啡。

李马克耐心地解答，“今天赢了，他们就是五连冠。他们的教练很厉害，每一年队伍里都有一个很出色的控卫。“

“为什么你没有去校队呢？在场上多刺激啊，又帅……”金钟仁转过头来，“旭熙说你也打得很好。你是打那个位置的吧？”

面对撞进眼底的脸庞，李马克紧张地咽了一口沫子，但他的目光一刻也没有移开。他没想过金钟仁会提到自己，“我没有太多课外时间。因为……”

“因为他们还要让你魂现修行、上什么管理课吧？”金钟仁自顾自地笑了起来，李马克从他的瞳仁里看到了一个被揭穿了的自己，“我哥以前也这样。如果不去，他们烦人的手段更多。”

李马克点点头，“好像就没有其他选择了。”

“没有独立之前都没有其他选择。”金钟仁安慰似的拍了拍他的腿，表达了自己的感同身受。这时李马克才意识到他们挨在一起，空气中似乎有一股很好闻的味道。金钟仁维持着这样的姿势，目光黏在黄旭熙的身上，仿佛一盏追光灯。李马克试图一点一点地挪开，又担心自己的过分敏感会惊动旁边的人，让他觉得自己好奇怪。最后他还是努力坐直了。上半场一中进攻左边，而他坐金钟仁的右侧。随着比赛进行，金钟仁的手臂渐渐越过了座位间的缝隙，像是无意识一般靠在了他的身上。

面对蝉联数年的豪强，一中发挥了超常的水平。终场哨声响起，黄旭熙恰好稳稳落地。球干净利落地穿过篮筐，势不可挡的暴扣逆转了败势。仅凭一分领先，黄旭熙为他的队伍夺得了联赛的冠军。体育馆内爆发出巨大的声浪，青桐高中的支持者们嘶吼着，一中的人则覆以沸腾一般的欢呼。李马克从座位上跳了起来，一击必杀、起死回生的戏码让他激动得挥起了拳头。起先他很在意黄旭熙紧绷的状态，所幸好友越打越稳，遇强越强，到后面更是牢牢地抓住了所有人的心脏。他打得太漂亮了，没有人能够忽略他亮眼的表现。兴奋的队友们将他整个举了起来，他的名字响彻全场。金钟仁早就不顾仪态，尖叫着跟李马克抱成一团。他忘形地朝意气风发的恋人挥手，甚至没来得及收回搭在李马克身上的另一条手臂。

“他就是最棒的！谁都比不上他！”金钟仁贴着李马克的耳边大喊，根本顾不上注意音量。场边人头涌动，彩带漫天飞舞，他迫不及待地拉着李马克，连跑带跳地冲下楼梯。李马克看着他雀跃的背影，仿佛已经能看见他跳到黄旭熙身上同好友拥吻的情形。拥挤的人群让他透不过气，李马克从口袋里拿出了安静的手机，跟金钟仁示意他得去外面接一个电话。

金钟仁松了手，此时他的眼里只能看见黄旭熙一个人。黄旭熙证明了他自己，斑类的血统从来不应该成为否定一个人价值的东西。他和金钟仁多么般配，他们多么喜欢对方。大概没有任何事情能够让他们分开。李马克跟着散场的人流走出体育馆，外面的天色依旧十分明亮。他有想过悄悄离去，但这样做反而会暴露他的心虚。兴奋褪去后的落寞驱使他绕到了体育馆的后面，爬上平台他便可以看见一大片未开发的空地。在这里，他将自己隐匿于辽阔的天地之间，好让胸口郁结的情绪慢慢失去意义。锁上后门的铁链被谁重重地扔到了地上， 李马克往后退了一步，下意识藏住自己的身形。

风带来了一阵熟悉的味道，然后是一些让人面红耳赤的声音。其中一方被粗鲁地摁到了墙上，李马克小心翼翼地往前探身，透过护栏的空隙，他看到的只有黄旭熙高大的背影。金钟仁被他覆盖在身下，一丝一毫都不容越出控制。

好友的呼吸尚未平复，压着金钟仁亲吻时仍带着粗重的喘息。因为情绪高涨，李马克能够隐约分辨出他魂现的轮廓。德牧的尾巴兴奋地左右摇摆，很快被豹子的紧紧缠住。按理说自小修行的金钟仁能在绝大多数场合下隐藏自己，显然此刻他亦情难自已。勾着黄旭熙后颈的手几乎要嵌进他的皮肉里去，李马克能够想象他在黄旭熙的身上划出了长长的血色印记。

“他们都想要我加入他们的队伍，去他们的大学。”黄旭熙撑起身来，盯着金钟仁的眼睛，“还有人说可以给我提供奖学金。”

“他们应该的……你这么厉害、这么好……嗯……”

金钟仁的手指插进了黄旭熙发丝，缠绵地抚摸着他的后脑。他的眼底是不会在外展现的柔情和沉醉。黄旭熙跟他对上目光，又忍不住深深地吻上张开的嘴唇。

“我会变强，会成名，会赚到很多钱。我会爬上去。”这样的话语正是一颗真心的证明，费洛蒙的控制无法燃起一个人的野心。能够轻而易举握持篮球的手探入了金钟仁的下摆，敏感的猫科像一张弓一般弹了起来。

“不用这样我也会喜欢你，我早就被你迷住了……”

金钟仁仰起脖子，压着黄旭熙向他索取更多的吻。猫科尤其喜欢被人抚弄这些地方，还有被黄旭熙的另一只手圈住的尾巴根部。金钟仁的脸上露出了一种非常、非常舒服的表情，没有半分遗漏地映入了站在高处的李马克眼中。他还能听见猫科意乱情迷的“咕噜咕噜”，伴随着细碎的呻吟撞击着他的鼓膜，让他猛地抬手捂住了耳朵。

李马克落荒而逃，灌下整整一瓶水才勉强压住了滚烫的热度。他的手不停地抖，脸颊热得像在烧。他不知道自己是怎么撑到金钟仁和黄旭熙回来的。哪怕斑类比猿人更加开放和随性，他还是难以应对这样的场合。金钟仁的眼睛仍带有湿意，浑身散发着餍足的气息；黄旭熙不断调整着后领，抓痕在粗糙的布料下大概十分不适。李马克还在思考该说些什么，黄旭熙已经一步往前来搭上了他的肩膀。他们约定过，无论发生了什么，都要站在对方的身边。而此时黄旭熙不过是想跟他庆祝今天的胜利，和金钟仁一起。他那么高兴，感谢他帮他们解除误会，于是李马克讲不出半句拒绝的话。


	13. Chapter 13

“二哥正好去镇上买东西了，大哥和三哥又跟我一样怕水。他们俩一人拉着我一个手在冰面慢慢地挪，爬上去的时候我都没知觉了！他们用毛巾捂了一晚上我才恢复人形。”

随着目的地的靠近，金钟仁说得越发兴起。那幢湖边的房子载满了欢乐的回忆，金钟仁眉飞色舞，一点儿也没有连续开了四小时车的疲态。黄旭熙的脑中浮现出由珊瑚绒裹着的黑色豹子，金钟仁在他的眼里总是小小一只。落水受惊的豹子可怜兮兮地窝在胸口，粉色的鼻子一抖一抖，还嗷呜地打一声喷嚏，让人去哪里都想把它揣着。事实上，金钟仁单手掌控方向盘，另外一只一直搭在他的腿上。化成人形时圆圆短短的指甲似有若无地摩挲着，每一次他侧过头来，黄旭熙都会恰好跟他对上目光。

和金钟仁待在一起，好像很难忍住不笑。整个人变得轻飘飘的，心脏却比平常跳得更加用力。前方延伸着进山的公路，后视镜倒映着他的好友。李马克开了一点窗，徒劳地尝试着捕捉穿过指间的山风。他看起来自得其乐，一点儿没有被硬拉来跟他们一起短途旅行的尴尬和不满。不过李马克向来如此，沉稳可靠又真诚善良。他是大家族的继承人，却从来不会摆架子，反而比谁都热心地帮朋友解决问题。他们高一就认识了，黄旭熙打量着比那时更为分明的五官，觉得除此之外李马克并没有什么改变。即使相隔一面镜子，长久的注视还是引起了李马克的注意。他从窗外转过了头，黄旭熙看见了一双隐含疑问的眼睛。不等他做个夸张的表情掩饰，李马克已经坐了起来，扒着座椅，“是我们的歌！”

收音机传出了熟悉的曲调，金钟仁叹了口气。黄旭熙调高音量，有李马克的附和，兴致立刻就上来了。高二的新年晚会，他和李马克一起唱了这首歌，引得全场轰动。他把手握到嘴边假装是麦克风，嚣张地念了句“Lucas and Mark in the house”。李马克高举双手，踩着节奏为他伴音。就跟平常一样，他们很默契地完成了一次即兴演出。哪怕金钟仁总是觉得这种音乐很吵，到最后他还是跟着他们摇头晃脑，开了车顶让他们俩站起来手舞足蹈。

金家的湖边别墅远离城嚣，坐拥山光水色，金钟仁一找到机会就要来住上几天。车子停在靠山一侧的空地，往前走数十米是宽广的浅滩。木板铺成的长长码头从侧门接至湖岸，难怪金钟仁不停说起夏天游泳和冬天滑冰的事儿。黄旭熙的养父母是最普通的工薪阶层，光是养大他已经费尽心力，所以这是他第一次体会“度假”的概念。眼前高大的白色房子足有四层高，几乎每个房间都有一个开阔的阳台。他和养父母住在一起，间隔开来的卧室只有一个小小的窗户，外面就是走火楼梯。不过金钟仁觉得这样很好玩，因为他可以绕过正门，偷偷跑来敲他的窗。

黄旭熙感叹的时候，下了车的李马克同样驻足不前。他愣愣地仰着头，一脸不可置信的样子，“这里跟我小时候住的地方好像，简直一模一样！”

金钟仁对他的热烈反应早已习惯为常。黄旭熙看着他挑起眉，“马克你是在国外长大的吧？”

“所以我觉得好神奇啊，几乎一样的房子建在两个不同的地方。”

李马克自顾自地笑了起来，很小的事情在他眼里都会变成巨大的生活感悟。黄旭熙看着他，又回来看着变得一脸无奈的金钟仁，张了张嘴唇，却没有说话。身着不同制服的两人从门廊走到了他们站着的地方，本来搭着他肩膀的李马克明显被吓了一跳。

“叔父派我来打理你们的起居。”其中一人朝着李马克微微俯身，模样倒算不上毕恭毕敬，然后对他和金钟仁点低了低头。他是李家的人，居然在他们之前就抵达了这个金家的地方。黄旭熙也被这种周密的安排给吓到了，余光一瞥，身侧的李马克却露出了困扰的神情。

“果然是外面长大的。“金钟仁也发现了李马克的变化。他扔下这么一句模棱两可的话，接着驾轻就熟地走向了其中的熟悉面孔。”伯贤哥都跟你说了吧？我们是来休息的，不用收拾，不要来打扰我们。“他故意用了所有人都能听见的音量，然后才转到旁边。李家派来的大概是一双眼睛而非佣人，黄旭熙能感觉到他肆无忌惮地打量着金钟仁，仿佛是在对他进行某种评估。后者平静地迎上他的目光，重种的气场发散开来，四周霎时多了一股无形的压力。他拿出皮夹，往那人胸前的口袋塞了几张，并不在意对方竭力忍耐的神态。

“这几天你可以住在镇上，开个好一点的房间。别委屈自己。”

金钟仁拉了一下他的衣领，拘缚至此解除。李家的人原地踉跄了一下，黄旭熙摸了摸额头，发现自己不知道什么时候出了汗。

李马克的脸上是一种兼具佩服和惊讶的表情，就像是从来没想过能这么做。金钟仁等那两人走远了才回过头来对他笑笑，“他们也太看不起你了吧？”

李马克低下头来，他确实不知道该如何应对这种场合。“他们其实也没有做什么。”他说。

“是啦，你是听话的好孩子，他们随便派个人来你都不会反抗。”金钟仁继续逗他，“总是被这么近距离地盯着不会很烦吗。”

李马克确实越来越苦恼长辈们的监视，只是他很难去“冒犯他人”。与生俱来的力量对于他来说还很陌生，所以金钟仁的话让他沉默了。

“另外那个人是来盯着你的吗？”黄旭熙问金钟仁。

“他是这边的管家，主要是提前过来打扫房子的。唔，我跟他们可以达成共识的。”具体是何种共识金钟仁略过了。他折了回来，走到他的面前伸出手，“给我吧。”

黄旭熙紧了紧手里的两件行李，抬起手避了一下。“又不重。”他说。作为一个每日训练的体育生，这真的是件微不足道的事情，可他最后还是没能拗过挽上来的金钟仁。金钟仁接过了他左手的袋子，取而代之地把自己的手嵌了进去。

“这个比较重，你拿。”

他指的是自己，呢喃一样的声音大概是因为他自己都有点不好意思。黄旭熙一直都知道金钟仁是被娇惯着长大的，很骄傲，有时还会很任性。但对比之前的冷待，金钟仁的体贴让黄旭熙一点办法都没有。他握紧金钟仁的手，情不自禁地凑过去亲他的脸颊。感受到李马克的视线，黄旭熙只能回以一个满怀歉意的微笑。

正是最为炎热的午后，佣人提前准备了盐渍番茄和一种十分漂亮的饮料。出于莫名其妙的年长者责任感，金钟仁以他和李马克都是刚刚结束学业考试的高中生为由，不让他们碰那杯玛格丽特。他自己倒是把杯子捧在手里抿了一口又一口，然后才打开冰箱给他们找解暑的东西。佣人往里面塞了满满当当的新鲜食材，除此之外竟然全是调酒用的其他原料。吧台上放着的是各种不同的酒，在此之前黄旭熙都不知道金钟仁的家里是这样一种氛围。

“他们是以为我和伯贤哥一起来吗？”金钟仁嘟囔着，显然他也没料到会出现这种情况。但这个下意识的反应从侧面表现了不少东西。黄旭熙因为那个熟悉的名字抬起了头，靠在门边的李马克跟他交换了一个眼神。

“我给你们做柠檬汽水好了。这里有冰块。”

金钟仁没有留意到他们之间的小动作，转身的同时拿起了第二杯。出于一种较劲儿的心理，黄旭熙就着他的手，一口气喝完了杯中的液体。

舌尖跃动着盐粒和柠檬交织的酸涩味道，醇厚的特基拉酒一路烧进胃里，黄旭熙感觉自己被冲得晕头转向头重脚轻。幸好金钟仁反应及时，拉了他一把，不然他就要摔到地上了。

“你干嘛不听话偷酒喝啊。”

粘乎乎的声音听起来没有一点儿责怪，黄旭熙想，金钟仁大概也拿自己没办法。就跟他一样。

视野中是李马克松了口气的脸，而他正搭着金钟仁的肩膀，软绵绵地像是踩不到地上。他的恋人何乐不为地撑着他，还伸出一只手揉了揉他的头发。黄旭熙嗅了一口金钟仁颈间的味道，感觉到李马克移开了视线。

“坐车坐得我太累了。”黄旭熙漫不经心狡辩着，两只手都缠上了金钟仁的腰，再也站不直了。金钟仁勾着嘴角，拿起了桌上的最后一杯，故意在李马克的面前一饮而尽。

“免得等下你也要我扶着。”

金钟仁很快做好了柠檬汽水，黄旭熙不肯挪位，金钟仁便把杯子放在他的手上，让他代替自己递给李马克。这种跟恋人同手同脚的感觉非常奇妙。任务圆满成功，金钟仁重新把手贴上了他的侧脸，奖励一般轻抚了几下。他对李马克说道，“我的确是有点累了，打算去睡一会儿。我的房间在三楼，你的房间在二楼走廊的尽头。”

李马克早有准备似的，“我打算一个人去镇上逛逛。”

黄旭熙看着李马克，记忆中的好友无论在哪里都能很快地融入进去，但眼前的他无所适从。他有些内疚，可是脑袋晕乎乎地转不起来，一时想不到安慰他的办法。金钟仁也对他深感抱歉，说，“你饿了就给旭熙打电话。晚上我们一定要一起吃饭。”

李马克点了点头。得到两家默许才成行的度假，李马克不来他们就没有朝夕相对的这几天。虽说李马克并不计较，但让他一直形单只影就太过分了。金钟仁做的柠檬汽水很快被他喝完了，黄旭熙看到吸管被咬成了扁扁的一条。是因为还没适应吗，怎么他们仨都像是在跟什么较劲儿似的。金钟仁背娃娃一样的托着他往楼上走，黄旭熙回过头去，李马克转眼已经走出了屋外。


	14. Chapter 14

因为心里总觉得金钟仁是一只小小的黑色猫咪，黄旭熙觉得自己是被扛着上了三楼，又像是脱掉一件笨重外套一样被甩到了床上。他仰躺着，还没来得及做什么动作，金钟仁已经转过身压了下来，离不开似的趴在了他的胸口。

不知因何而起的冷战和毒蛇引发的自我怀疑并没有磨灭黄旭熙对金钟仁的感情，在这段关系里他始终有一种直觉，那便是金钟仁根本不会和他分开。无论中间生出了怎样的波折，金钟仁闹脾气，其他人不看好，黄旭熙都相信自己的努力最终会改变一切。他不是已经稍稍地证明自己了吗？以后他还会做到更多，兑现所有许下的承诺。他的养父母或许没有提供富足的物质，但他们的爱让他拥有积极乐观的态度，和世间美好总是多于邪恶的信念。换言之，他坚信人间有真情。黄旭熙知道自己是一个很单纯的人，尽管跟别人说到自己的时候会用“不喜欢动脑所以想法很简单”之类的描述，他在乎的、追求的东西其实从来就没有很多。光是这么拥着金钟仁已经十分幸福了，时间就此停掉都没有关系。他低下头去，金钟仁的漂亮眼睛里是自己的倒影。只有他。金钟仁在笑着，离他越来越近。被含住的嘴唇微微发麻，黄旭熙忍不住更加用力地搂着他。金钟仁给了他一个细腻的吻，眼底流淌的柔情几乎将他溺毙。除了静静地感受着眼前的人，黄旭熙做不了任何事情。

金钟仁抚摸着他的脸颊，依恋的眼神几乎要把他看穿。“黄旭熙，”他忽然开口，“对不起。”

黄旭熙压着他的背，轻轻地拍着，首先反应过来的是安抚他。回想起来，即使那天晚上金钟仁靠重种的力量拘缚他之后跑掉，即使金钟仁挂掉那么多电话忽视那么多短信，他好像都没有怎么生气，更多的是摸不着头脑的苦闷。不过现在这些不好的情绪都已经没有了，烟消云散了。和好之后，金钟仁变得很粘人，几乎所有注意力都放在自己的身上。黄旭熙很受用，却也认为金钟仁其实不需要这样。他亲了亲金钟仁的额头，低声问道，“为了什么？”

金钟仁顿了半秒，似乎没料到他根本不会怪他。是觉得他还小吗？会冲动，易怒……可是他和那些小孩子是不一样的。反倒是金钟仁自己，偶尔会像这样表现出很孩子气的霸道。他缩成了一团，耳朵贴在他的胸口。黄旭熙思考着他能不能听懂自己的心跳呢，却感觉到金钟仁的声音透过相连的地方传了进来。

“为了很多事情。“金钟仁撑在他的身上坐了起来，不知何时换上了一副难过又气恼的神情，”因为我很幼稚，没有相信你。因为……“

金钟仁别了过去，黄旭熙干脆抱着他坐了起来。他慌张地捧着金钟仁的脸，恋人比自己年长，也比自己拥有更多眼泪。但其实金钟仁不喜欢在别人面前哭，因为他认为哭会让他没办法再很好地表达自己的想法。黄旭熙用拇指揩了一下发红的眼角，湿意几乎可以忽略不计。为了不让问题在他的心软和无措之下一笔带过，金钟仁正很努力地忍着，握住他的手把他拉了下来。

他吸了吸鼻子，转回来认真地跟黄旭熙对视。“你会不会介意我跟马克的婚约？”

是到赢了比赛的那天晚上，黄旭熙才知道金钟仁的婚约对象就是自己的好友。近来接二连三的巧合并没有引起他的注意，于是整个过程看起来像是金钟仁说漏了嘴。不过根据后面两人的解释，金钟仁从来没有想过隐瞒，而李马克只是找不到坦白的机会。对于这件事情，说完全没有感觉是不可能的。黄旭熙愣神了好一阵，还是接受了这一事实。婚约在他们出生之前就定下了，金钟仁和李马克起先都不知道。那么他能计较的是什么呢？两人小心翼翼、战战兢兢的样子让他觉得有点好笑，同时也让他明白他们都站在他的这一边。金钟仁作为他的恋人，李马克作为他的好友，他们是他的支撑，不会令他不开心。虽然现在不知道应该靠什么方法解决这件事，但黄旭熙相信金钟仁，也相信自己最好的朋友。他回握住金钟仁的手，摇了摇头。

“你会不会介意有时我必须跟马克单独见面？”

黄旭熙看着金钟仁的眼睛，里面自己的倒影没有半分动摇。“不会。”

“你会不会介意……可能我还没有办法跟哥哥们介绍你。”

金钟仁一边说一边密切地观察他的反应，飞快转动着的眼珠让黄旭熙觉得非常可爱。他想他知道金钟仁为什么犹豫，那不是害怕忤逆哥哥们的意思。黄旭熙挺直背，跟平常一样神气地扬了扬眉毛，“他们伤害不了我。”

黄旭熙的自信并不在于出色的外表，而是源自内心深处一种纯粹且强大的力量。他靠这股力量脚踏实地，不畏艰苦。他注视着惊讶的金钟仁，又问道，“你想跟我在一起吗？”

金钟仁埋进了他的怀里，紧紧地抱住他。“当然。”

“我也很想很想跟你在一起。”黄旭熙亲他的头顶，“我真的很喜欢你，金钟仁。”

午后的日光异常明亮，黄旭熙会永远记住这个晃眼得如同做梦一般的瞬间。金钟仁终于又笑了，拉长的眼尾仍带着一丝可怜的绯红，压下他的动作却没有半点商量的余地。落在嘴上的吻陡然用力起来，金钟仁变成了嗷嗷待哺的小猫——吮着他的双唇使出了吃奶的力。玛克丽特的味道纠缠不清，黄旭熙被夺走了全部氧气，整个都人不再属于他自己。他们第一次做是在一个很小的旅馆，当时的情形可以说是飓风过境、神志不清。黄旭熙后来一直在反省自己是不是表现得太过粗暴，以至于金钟仁愤愤离去。可是他要如何控制？金钟仁光是说话都能让他魂不附体，一举一动都对他有着不讲道理的吸引力。即使没有他忘情时散发的好闻味道，金钟仁只是这样探进他的衣服、抚摸他的皮肤，黄旭熙就已经会发出剧烈的喘息。

金钟仁动一动眉毛就能命令他把自己脱得一干二净，怒胀的阴茎迫不及待地跳进温暖的掌心。他的上面和下面都贪恋着柔软的包裹，德牧的形态又一次暴露于空中。金钟仁舔他的身体，化出长长的尾巴轻轻地拍打着他的腿间。他该如何控制？豹子是金字塔顶端的捕猎者，斑类重种拥有支配的能力，而和金钟仁结合本身就是世界上最美妙的事情。金钟仁引导那些湿漉漉的手指开拓自己，进去之后黄旭熙才发现里面的甘露更为丰沛，如同汹涌的浪潮一般将最后的理智侵吞。他觉得自己变成了一只颠簸的小船，劈风斩浪只为了登上那座潮湿富饶的岛屿。这一次他没有再束缚着金钟仁的双手，也不用牢牢地把他摁在墙上。金钟仁就躺在他的身下，那么深那么紧地咬住他。快感在这时变成了其次，黄旭熙的每一次顶入都只是想更加彻底地感受他，感受自己跟他融为了一体。这个通透的房间让金钟仁每一根发丝都清晰可见，他隐忍却愉悦的表情，脸上碎钻一般闪光的汗。这一切全都深深地刻进了他的眼底。金钟仁喊自己的名字，他喊金钟仁的名字。他们拥抱着不知疲倦地接吻，身体连在一起，心连在一起。黄旭熙用嘴唇描摹金钟仁的脸，金钟仁此刻成为了他的整个世界。

热恋中的人难免与现实世界脱离，黄旭熙不知道自己什么时候睡了过去。这一觉极为安稳，睡得他四肢松软，好像泡了一个热水澡。脑子懒洋洋地转不动，黄旭熙窸窸窣窣地摸索一番，被单里只剩下金钟仁的味道。

套上扔在床边的T恤，黄旭熙不由得感叹金钟仁力度之大，利爪差点把领口扯烂。夕阳渐沉，屋内变得昏暗，黄旭熙在一层的露台找到了刚洗过澡的恋人。金钟仁的头发湿着，手里是一本摊开的书，目光却落在了远处漆黑的湖面。他出神地思考着，侧脸晦暗不明，黄旭熙直觉他遇到了什么困扰。他放轻脚步走过去，还没碰到人，露台的灯便“啪”的一声打开了。

暴露于暖黄光线下的金钟仁看起来并无不妥，见他靠近，自然而然地伸出手来拉住了他。他们牵着手，不厌其烦地感受着对方的温度，站在他们身后的人看清的便是这一幕。进行了小镇观光的李马克手里抱着一只塞得满满当当的纸袋。自觉惊动了他们，他变得有些局促。

“你已经回来了？”金钟仁撑着黄旭熙站起身，懊恼地蹙起眉头，“本来我打算跟黄旭熙去镇上找你汇合，然后我们一起吃晚饭。”

李马克不以为意地摇摇头，“时间还挺早的。”

“但是让你再走一趟就很折腾。”

金钟仁注视着李马克，嘴唇抿了起来，像是在责怪作为年长者的自己没有安排好。他们一整个下午都待在一起，就没顾上其他事儿。黄旭熙捏了捏金钟仁的小指，同他分担，“冰箱有那么多食材，我来做好了。”

金钟仁扭过头来，愧疚感便转移到了他的身上。忙过了考试和比赛，这趟旅程金钟仁近乎倔强地要他休息，生怕他会累到一点点。黄旭熙当然为恋人的体贴开心，但他从来就不是这种衣来伸手饭来张口的性格。

他还给金钟仁找了个无法拒绝的理由，“我想做给你吃。”

伴随着李马克讲述自己厨艺如何如何高明的声音，他们三个人一起往厨房靠近。到了这个时候，黄旭熙才打量起这个屋子。为金家人带来许多美好假期的地方，每一个细节都布置得十分温馨舒适。家具的风格留有显而易见的年代感，却被保养得跟新的一样。边桌的摆设，墙上的挂画以及角落适宜的植物，黄旭熙似乎能够瞥见金钟仁和他的哥哥们生活的样子，是和他们家的拥挤热闹截然不同的景象。李马克没有像他这样啧啧称奇，四处张望，但多得他的努力，金钟仁对晚饭的期待值拉到了满点，再看过来的时候眼睛都变成了星星。

这些称赞和仰慕黄旭熙接受得相当坦然。正是因为擅长，他才有一个开店的梦想。他也喜欢亲近的人坐在一起吃饭的感觉，喜欢逢年过节家里吵吵嚷嚷的聚餐。申请大学是现在的他能够最快证明自己的方式。金钟仁给他系上围裙的动作好似一种赋权，场面交由他来掌控。而黄旭熙知道自己轻轻松松就能做好。冰箱里的食材种类令人眼花缭乱，耐放的居然还是存在一旁的贮藏室。考虑到现在有点晚了，黄旭熙决定做简单而味美的意粉和煎牛排。有几个好哥哥的金钟仁十指不沾阳春水，自动退到一旁，安身立命地给自己倒了一杯。李马克提出帮忙打下手，黄旭熙毫不留情地揭穿他，bro，你学了多少次煎蛋了。

于是宽敞的厨房里变成了黄旭熙炫耀娴熟手艺，料理台另一边的两人拍手惊叹。李马克在金钟仁的嘱咐下买了可乐回来，但看了年上恋人对酒精习以为常的样子，黄旭熙不由得抱怨为什么他们俩就得喝“儿童饮料”。这里只有他们，又不是在外面。况且他和李马克都正儿八经的成年了。金钟仁拿他没有办法，最后往两人的可乐里面加了很多冰块和一份威士忌。李马克向来是个纯真善良的乖孩子，只见他拿起杯子抿了一口，立刻一个激灵。他喝不惯这种刺激的味道，圆溜溜的眼睛怀疑人生一般眨了又眨。金钟仁被他的反应逗笑了，黄旭熙做了个“你不行”的手势，接着冷冰冰的威士忌可乐被他一饮而尽。

金钟仁拍着李马克的肩膀大喊看看人家。他在他们中喝得最多，这会儿已经开始上头，语无伦次。面对好友的挑衅和金钟仁的注视，李马克不甘落后。杯子空了再接着盛，年长者抛开了奇怪的责任感，两个刚成年的高中生莫名开始拼起酒来。篮球队的聚餐少不了一箱箱上的啤酒，黄旭熙知道自己的量在哪里，。可李马克是第一次尝试。跟自己勾着手臂喝完三杯，连高脚凳都装不住他了，快摔下去的时候全靠金钟仁伸手拦了一把。炉灶渐渐飘出食物香气，欢声笑语毫无逻辑，兴致上来了怎么能够没有音乐。乖孩子李马克成了摇头晃脑势要make some noise的dj本人，金钟仁跟没骨头似的靠上他的手臂，不给他播早上那首热血高中生之歌。“那时那个电台呢？”话没说完都直接在别人的屏幕上动手了，李马克“哎”了几声，充其量是个民女面对乡绅土豪的无力反抗。黄旭熙看着挨在一起的两人，忽然有种漏掉了什么的感觉。恰在这时李马克抬起头来，跟他对上视线之后砰的一下扔开了手机。

金钟仁兴奋得浑然忘我，正好第一首随机到的是个迪斯科舞曲。他跳到地上，拉起他的手就开始蹦。摄入的酒精在脑叶放烟花，耳边传来了李马克起哄似的喝彩。金钟仁的身体贴着他尽情摆动，黄旭熙热情地回应着，被说肢体不协调还要动作得更加夸张。拼酒很快变成了混乱的比舞现场，跟着节奏，他们以最自由的方式摇晃。世界上的烦恼被短暂地屏蔽了，金钟仁搂着他没完没了地接吻，李马克跟陀螺一样转着圈圈。金钟仁被他一把横抱起来，他的好友一个下腰支棱在他们的旁边。合照里面的他们全都笑得看不见眼睛。


	15. Chapter 15

黄旭熙不由得问出了声，“这是演完了吗？”

“好像是的。”回答他的是李马克。

“就这样？男主就这么看着，不追上去了吗？”

“他跟他们始终还是不一样。怎么说……我感觉他是一个更加现实、更理性的人。”

“他好坚持什么是‘对’的。”

“其实我们每个人都是这样的。”

“我是说他的标准很单一。‘对’是可以变的啊。如果抛开那些规矩，或许他就能融入他们了。”

“可他们在那个屋子里的生活是短暂的，只是一场梦而已。”

“梦很幸福的话，沉醉其中又有什么不好的？”黄旭熙笑了笑，“老师不是从小就教我们，要通过自己的努力让梦想成真吗？”

李马克沉默了，投影仪安静地在墙上打出出演人员名单。客厅变得很暗，黄旭熙打开了沙发旁边的落地灯。尽管这个屋子很大，他已经熟悉了内里的布置，知晓这一盏光线柔和，不会刺伤习惯了黑暗的眼睛。这部戏梦巴黎是金钟仁亲自选的，本来黄旭熙觉得会自己看不下去。但故事里的三人关系有一种很诡异的吸引力，他很想弄清楚他们到底能走到哪里。李马克似乎和他一样看得入了迷，唯独坚持要看这个的金钟仁在电影过半之后就没有再动过半分。他枕着他的大腿睡得很沉，寂静的屋内能听到他平稳的呼吸声。

下午他们用站着的姿势，然后是金钟仁坐在他的怀里，被他握着腰反复耸动。这几天他们都睡得很少，黄旭熙不免愧疚地想，金钟仁一定累坏了吧。所幸这个房子足够大，李马克的房间又在下一层，在走廊的另一端。如果跟电影里的一样，两个卧室只隔着一面“正常”的墙，那么那些他们俩都控制不住的响声大概会让李马克觉得自己也在现场。

黄旭熙思考着自己和金钟仁应该在好友的面前收敛一点，毕竟他们能来这里少不了李马克的帮忙。这时李马克开口了，“上去休息吧。明早见。”

金钟仁几乎占据了整个沙发，所以看电影时李马克坐在地上，挨着他的腿边。话说完他已经站起身来，弯腰收拾着他们喝完的瓶子和装爆米花的碗。黄旭熙托起金钟仁的肩膀试图站起来，这才发现自己的腿麻了。

“马克，帮我一下。”

黄旭熙拉了好友一把，后者转了过来，脸上闪过一丝错愕。他顺着好友的目光看过去，金钟仁肚子上盖着李马克的外套。不知道是怎么扯过去的。此刻这件外套一半被他按在手下，另一半被他垫着。黄旭熙把金钟仁抱起来一点，好让李马克能够拿回自己的衣服。

他还没来得及说些什么，李马克抢先一步替金钟仁解释道，“晚上变冷了。”

李马克把那件外套搭在肩上，接替他托住了金钟仁的肩膀，让他能够脱身出来。为了不把人弄醒，他们的动作都放得很轻。黄旭熙飞快地活动着双腿，好让血液重新流通的感觉快点过去。期间李马克一直站在沙发旁边，一幅时刻待命的样子。他的脸上覆盖着浓浓的阴影，黄旭熙发现自己看不清他的表情。

“他睡得好好。”李马克压着声音，眼眸低垂。金钟仁眉目舒展，在两人的注视中安然自得，一动也不动。他长得很好看，这时沉静的五官让他看起来像是缺爱之人的温柔乡，是游子的避风港。

黄旭熙没忍住碰了碰他的脸，熟悉的热度传入他的指尖，“他喝太多了。”

“他玩得好开心。”李马克猛地晃了下脑袋，“我们在这里玩得好开心。”

黄旭熙笑了笑，这一点无法否认。起先他很小心地不让李马克感到尴尬，但没想过他们三个人在一起能放得这么开。金钟仁有时会联合李马克一起作弄自己，他和李马克也试过一左一右当金钟仁的秋千架。他蹲下来，一条手臂垫在金钟仁的后背，另一条穿到两条腿的下方。他想就这么把金钟仁抱上楼，却忘了哪怕恋人在他心里有多么小只，现实中的金钟仁只比他矮几公分。

黄旭熙一个使劲儿站了起来，可是酒精让他头重脚轻。李马克喊了一声“小心”，他才意识到金钟仁就要从他的怀里滑出去。他条件反射地抬腿作为支撑，李马克的手却已经搭了上来，缓解了危机。

狮子的反应迅雷不及掩耳，就好像他一直关注着金钟仁的一举一动，一个最小的变化。李马克的脸仍然紧绷着，黄旭熙可以感受到刚才那一瞬间他有多胆战心惊。金钟仁被他们一起抱在了怀里，不知道是不是他的错觉，金钟仁闻起来和他的好友一样。是因为他盖着李马克的外套睡着了吗？

“你背他。”

李马克的提议让黄旭熙没再继续往下想，他们都不希望弄醒睡得这么安稳的金钟仁。黄旭熙转过身去，让李马克调整金钟仁趴在他背上的位置。他的余光能瞥见金钟仁自始至终无知无觉，而李马克抬起金钟仁的下巴让他能够舒服地枕着自己的肩膀，之后目光短暂地凝固在了金钟仁的脸上。

李马克做任何事情都很认真，黄旭熙想他那时只是认真过了头，毕竟金钟仁差点摔到地上。如今他们三人亲近得好像从出生开始就一起生活，这座房子就是他们的整个世界。黄旭熙和金钟仁在一起大半年，一睁眼便能看见恋人的日子好像美梦实现。最好的朋友也在身边，随口哼一句歌会有人往下接，遇到什么都能找到莫名其妙好笑的点。几天时间，他们一起到镇上采购食材，去后面的山上探险。他们整晚整晚在露台聊天，人生、梦想、爱，分享对所有事情的观念。黄旭熙给金钟仁讲李马克刚进学校的时候，他比其他人晚了一个星期。国内的氛围跟国外好像很不同，为了融入集体，李马克表现得太热情，又太单纯。几个高年级的学长骗他去器材室“拿”回老师收走的东西，黄旭熙拉了他一把，带着他直接走掉。尽管后面不可避免地吃了一点点苦头，但自那以后他们就成了朋友，还发现彼此有超多共同的爱好。

“他就是很喜欢路见不平，小时候武侠小说看太多了吧。”金钟仁用下巴蹭了蹭黄旭熙的肩膀，紧紧搂着他的手臂，“我们第一次说话也是黄大侠帮我解围。你还记得吗？那些人硬是帮我把账结了，要拉我去兜风。“

感受到李马克好奇的目光，黄旭熙笑了笑。“其实我早就开始留意他了。他每次来喝汤，都穿得很用力。哦，我是说，很好看。”

金钟仁瞪了他一眼，“店里那么多人冲着你才去的，我不这样怎么让你记住啊。不过先问电话的可不是我。”

“是我是我。”没什么不好意思承认的，“我还等了很久才找到跟你说话的机会。”黄旭熙对李马克做了个无奈的表情，希望好友能够心领神会。对于豹子的骄矜，他们俩并不揭穿，而且很默契的没有一点办法。“不过话说回来，你那时是不是在骗我啊。马克你说，你们真的会被一群混混掳走吗？”

被猿人抚养长大的黄旭熙确实好奇斑类重种的力量能到什么程度，像边伯贤那样的，会不会也能对付他们两个。但金钟仁支着他大笑起来，像是从来没有听说过这么笨的问题。李马克的眼睛在他们之间来来回回，两边都得照顾。他选了个折中的说法，“其他人有可能吧，平常疏于修行的家伙，对面是准备万全的偷袭。不过钟仁哥应该不会。”他模仿起金珉锡的语气，“只要他下定决心，谁都不能阻止；如果他不愿意，谁都别想让他屈服。”

金钟仁笑得跺起脚了，一边笑一边接着李马克的话演起坏人，“我超难搞的，你们俩最好都给我小心一点。”

白天热的时候他们到湖里游泳，趴在金钟仁各种造型的充气浮床上晒太阳。金钟仁偏爱那只粉红色的火烈鸟，李马克占据了极其仿真的一片西瓜。跟水的隔阂刻在了猫科的骨子里，而作为好动的犬科，黄旭熙想去哪儿就去哪儿。他一会儿试着把李马克拽下来，一会儿扒在火烈鸟的翅膀上。金钟仁每隔几秒就要瞥一眼他鼓起的手臂，黄旭熙颇为得意，恋人的依恋让毒蛇的话一点一点变得滑稽无力。

“等下要回去了啊。”金钟仁摸着他的上臂，一副依依不舍的样子，“伯贤哥让我出来回避几天，他去解决问题，结果我都不想走了。”

毒蛇的名字很煞风景，偏偏他什么也不能表现出来。金钟仁扁着嘴巴的样子看起来好可怜，让人好想亲一亲。黄旭熙沉下声音，“我也不想走。”他一步都不想离开金钟仁，不想离开他们三人组成的小世界回到现实。然而他跟老板娘申请的假期就到明天，还要为下周的大学面试做准备。

趴在西瓜浮床上的李马克划到了他们的旁边，作为跟情侣一起度假的第三人，他看起来也有些闷闷不乐的。“下次还能再一起出来就好了。”

金钟仁和李马克四目相对，不到一秒便分开了。他抱着火烈鸟的脖子，好像一点劲儿都提不起来。黄旭熙的拇指摩挲着他的小腿，金钟仁便低下头去，跟周围没有别人似的，固执地盯着他。过了好几秒，他说道，“我……我之后会一直忙巡演的事情。而且暑假过了你们就要开学了。”

“巡演？”

黄旭熙第一次听说这回事，然后他立刻想到了自己临阵脱逃的那个夜晚。他有过一阵子的动摇，以后再也不会。只有李马克看了金钟仁的首演，所以这时只有他这个狂热观众忽然坐了起来。

“你要巡演吗？准备去哪些地方？”

“目前的计划是几个大城市，看看反响怎么样。”

“《尤他》真的很厉害，超级有意思，我一直想再去看一遍。”李马克激动地握起拳来，“你去哪里演出都绝对会大受欢迎的！”

“之前的几场都有些瑕疵，我最近闲下来的时候都在想正式巡演应该怎么调整。”

“那肯定更棒了。钟仁哥，我觉得你天生就是要站在舞台上的。天火那一段真的……”

诚恳热情的赞美简直让人承受不来。李马克滔滔不绝，金钟仁不由得摸了摸鼻子，居然有些害羞。“其实巡演是伯贤哥提议的，准备《尤他》的过程里他也做了很多事情。哎，他就是又爱作弄我又要帮我。不过这件事还没最终确定下来，因为大哥不太同意。他不希望我在这个时候到处跑。”

“为什么？“

金钟仁盯着李马克，后者一脸单纯的疑惑。他叹了口气，“因为婚约的事情啊。”

“啊……”

李马克低下头去，阳光照透了他的耳尖，显得有点红。

金钟仁又飞快地往那边看了一眼。或许是风浪变大了，金钟仁比刚才更用力地抓着自己的手臂。黄旭熙感觉他不想在自己的面前提这件事，却又担心回避会引发更多的误会。“我能理解他，整个家族的担子几乎都在他的身上。所以我得想个好办法。我确定我想把演出作为我的事业，伯贤哥也很支持。严格来说他还算是我的老板……我说服不了大哥，所以现在都是他在争取。“

“而且……如果我忙着巡演的话，婚约的事情就有借口推后了。

看起来每时每刻都需要别人照顾的金钟仁原来考虑了这么多，黄旭熙忍不住一直一直看着，或许模样还有点呆。金钟仁被他看得又害羞起来，还责怪似的拍了他两下。另一边的李马克则显得有些失落，“家族的人根本都不在意我的想法。为了接触更多族里的事情，我只好假装听他们的话。”

“你跟我也不一样。我从小就在家族里长大，很清楚怎么跟老家伙们打交道。你才刚刚成年，其实他们并不是真的需要你来撑起整个家族。李家枝叶繁茂，涉及领域太广了。说实话，以你的性格，我都不明白你为什么会回来本家，接受他们的摆布……”

李马克的脸色变得凝重起来。他沉默了一会儿，才说，“我要借家里的力量找到父亲的下落。”

“在我十五岁那年，他不明不白地消失了。”

“也是在那个时候，叔叔找到了我，说我是唯一的继承人，要带我回去。”

金钟仁露出一种了然的神色，同时疲惫地眨了眨眼。“每个家族都有当家才能行使的权力。这个权力虽然可以由现任当家暂交给他人行使，但有期限。难怪他们这么着急。”

“钟仁哥，你参加过成人礼吧。”李马克忽然说道。

“我……”

金钟仁的声音戛然而止，黄旭熙疑惑地看着他们两人，到最后都没有等到他继续说下去。尽管他知道斑类世界的复杂远超他的认知，但是金钟仁和李马克在聊一些他完全听不懂、也无法涉及的事情。他后悔自己没有去看金钟仁的演出，好像从那个时候开始他就插不上话了。金钟仁问李马克至今为止有没有收集到任何线索，李马克摇了摇头，之后他们便陷入了一种莫名的僵持。

凝结的空气让黄旭熙十分难受。他休息太久了，身体都冷了下来。为了让大家打起精神，他把飘到了不远处的充气球捞了回来，递到金钟仁的手上。

“马克，我们再来比一场。”

他一边说着一边做好了出发的准备，李马克明白他的心思，便也从西瓜浮床下了水。这几天金钟仁已经做了无数回裁判，旁观两个停不下来的高中生之间动不动就开始的比赛。随着“嘭”的一声，球被金钟仁用力地叩击出去。顺着风浪，他们的终点不断漂向远方。几乎是同时，黄旭熙松开了火烈鸟，一个深潜便游出去了很远。水下的世界极为寂静，水草在渐弱的日光中摆动身姿。这个世界里只有他的一个人。即使他稍微放慢了速度，后方也始终看不到另一个奋力追逐的身姿。黄旭熙浮上水面，远远回望，出发的地方扑腾起了阵阵水花。金钟仁不在火烈鸟的背上，可能是李马克遇到了什么意外，他不得不下水救他。他应该立刻掉头回去帮忙，可是金钟仁抛出的球似乎就在触手可及的地方。胜利已经变得没有意义了，但有一种诡异的直觉驱使着他继续往前，告诉他必须到了终点才能折返。一只手很难抱住的球让回程变得相当漫长。等他筋疲力尽地上岸，只有金钟仁呆呆地坐在那里。他的头上盖着浴巾，整个人都被裹了起来，变成了小小一团。

“马克呢？”

金钟仁看了看屋子的方向，没有说话。

“怎么了？”

还是没有回答。黄旭熙看不见他的表情，便蹲了下去，检查他是不是哪里受了伤。

只是轻轻碰到了握紧的拳头，金钟仁忽然张开浴巾抱住了他。

怀里的身体在剧烈地颤抖。黄旭熙不知道到底发生了什么，却前所未有地心慌。他搂着金钟仁的背，一下一下地拍着，与此同时脑中有一个陌生的声音告诉他这样一点用都没有。

有人在向他们走来，视野里出现的是一双做工精致的皮鞋。边伯贤穿一身休闲西装，于四周的湖光山色中显得十分突兀。他脸上的表情仍和黄旭熙第一次遇到的那样深不可测。

金钟仁顺着他的目光看过去，仍是一副呆呆的样子。

边伯贤笑了起来。

蛇吐着信子，“钟仁啊，玩得还开心吗？哥来接你回去了。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始04→88浓度较高

金钟仁能够感受到来自身后的视线，但他没办法回过头面对黄旭熙。李马克坐在他的正后方，如果可以，金钟仁倒希望看看这时的他是什么反应。边伯贤的忽然出现让人措手不及，金钟仁于一片混乱之中才想起来其实每一次边伯贤都会亲自过来接他。此刻他们三个人都坐进了边伯贤的奥迪，他自己的车由佣人负责开回S市。往常舒适的真皮座椅像是埋了针，金钟仁坐立难安，满脑子都是中午时发生的事。

黄旭熙以为李马克追赶时出了意外，然而实际情况正好反了过来。李马克出发只比黄旭熙慢了半秒，期间金钟仁心血来潮，要“杀”他们俩一个措手不及。他抱着火烈鸟的脖子太久了，手脚需要一点时间活动开。偏偏他就像一颗冬瓜一样闭着眼睛跳了水，之后也像个结实的冬瓜一样沉下去好深。摇曳的水草缠住了他的脚踝，起初他以为自己遇到了尼斯湖水怪。他条件反射一般大声呼救，还没来得及意识到这有多蠢已经往肺里呛进去了很多水。四周一片漆黑，脚踝上的东西随着他的挣扎越缠越紧。金钟仁听不到任何声音，黄旭熙和李马克似乎都在他无法触及的远处。身体的力量被冰冷的湖水一点一点侵蚀，之后逐渐被夺去的是清醒的意识。有人冲破了湖泊无形的攫取，圈住他的手臂温暖而有力。金钟仁跟着那一道坚定得近乎蛮横的力量上浮，在他的身后安然度过了翻腾的风浪。后背贴着晒得热乎乎的浅滩，金钟仁猛地吐出几口水，定神时出现在眼前的是无比清晰的李马克的脸。

李马克的掌心仍贴着他的身体，紧张过头的心肺复苏术让金钟仁觉得自己的胸口快要爆炸。他们挨得这么近，一颗颗水珠自李马克的发梢落到裸露的皮肤，好像一次又一次对他的心脏进行电除颤。金钟仁浑身发抖，除了他们，世界上的一切都好像凝固了一般。李马克已经停下了动作，但他的眼睛始终没有离开。令人胆战心惊的悸动比当时更加剧烈地重现，李马克的气息正和他的剧烈纠缠，难舍难分，金钟仁根本没办法再伪装自己。斑类的费洛蒙能够催发情欲，征服彼此，然而他们明明闻起来一样，因浸透了湖水而略略发腥。

对李马克的感觉在日夜相对中疯狂滋长，金钟仁无法否认自己正不受控制地关注着李马克的一举一动。他被李马克傻傻的话逗笑，甚至无意识贪恋他的味道。如同巨兽一般要将他们吞噬殆尽的对视让李马克挣扎起来，他笨拙地想要退开，但金钟仁已经拉住了这个和自己一般颤抖着的身体。他遵循此刻内心最迫切的渴望吻了上去，哪怕耳边还能听到不远处破开水浪的声音。他一定是疯了。黄旭熙会伤心的。自此之后他会一直看不起自己，抬不起头，可此时此刻，他没办法控制。李马克的嘴唇亲起来像是清爽的果冻，他覆盖在自己身上的影子像是一片避风的港湾。金钟仁坠下万丈深渊，李马克的手捧起了他的脸。黄旭熙失落的样子于脑海浮现，在浑身发软，做出更不可原谅的事情之前，他们触电一般挣脱了彼此。金钟仁分不清是自己推开了李马克，还是李马克最终挣开了他，唯一可以确认的是他们都清楚知道不可以继续下去。李马克拿了一条浴巾盖在他的头上，尔后落荒而逃，迅速远去的背影看起来比救他上岸时还要紧张。金钟仁扑进黄旭熙的怀里让自己平静下来，让自己重新被这股熟悉的、眷恋的味道覆盖。黄旭熙没有看到岸上发生的一切，但金钟仁知道自己再也没办法视而不见。李马克对他有一种强烈的吸引力。他们理解彼此的处境，他们对彼此的气息有所感应。

他喜欢上了黄旭熙这个正直、善良又稳重的朋友。就像他喜欢黄旭熙一样。

金钟仁心乱如麻，因李马克而生的震颤和对黄旭熙的愧疚快要将他撕裂。无论如何，他认清了事实，大概就能从此有所防备，不再让事情发展下去。他要抹杀掉这种冲动，李马克也一定会这么做。黄旭熙是很重要的人，他们都很在乎黄旭熙的感受。岸边的吻会成为一个永远的秘密。握着操纵杆的手越过边界搭上了大腿，金钟仁吓得几乎要跳起来。边伯贤的眼睛来回于他和路面之间，脸上的表情像是发生了任何事都不会让他觉得惊奇。金钟仁从小就看不透他在想些什么，在这个内心濒临崩溃的时刻更是如此。他猜边伯贤已经察觉到了自己的异常，但边伯贤只是轻声问道：“你不舒服？”

车内的气氛极其诡异，最细微的波动都能引起所有人的注意。后视镜里的黄旭熙似乎蹙起了眉头。金钟仁下意识往窗边挪了挪，收回腿，试图像只鸵鸟一样把自己藏进座位里。边伯贤的手无着落地滑了下去，只好回到了操纵杆上。

他松了松油门，扫视着两边的路况，“要不我们靠边休息一下好了。”

金钟仁跟车前的黑猫挂件一样摇起头来，“……不要。”

边伯贤扯起嘴角笑了下，奥迪回到了快车道。金钟仁心想这四五个小时已经是他所能承受的极限，因为他太心虚了。脑中的声音在左右互搏，他甚至没办法跟黄旭熙或者李马克好好说一句话。他真想装睡来逃避必要的交流，但他们和边伯贤的交集点只有他。紧紧贴着车门的身体再度拉开了同边伯贤之间的距离，随着内心斗争而变化的脸色一定非常精彩。车子跑了几十公里，边伯贤不时瞥来的眼睛终于掠过了他，落到了中间的后视镜上。从这个角度金钟仁看不清边伯贤盯着的是李马克还是黄旭熙，或者两人都有，但那是一种不加掩饰的打量。金钟仁听见他以一种轻慢的语气说道：“你是马克的朋友？”

回忆起此前和边伯贤的争吵和打赌，第一次之后自己如何哭着给边伯贤打电话让他来接自己回家，金钟仁微妙地在这个问题中觉察出了一丝危险。他了解边伯贤的行为模式，越是要残忍打压的竞争对手，他表现越冷静，越漫不经心。李马克倾身向前搭上了他的椅背，显然他也感觉到了话语间隐藏的杀机。在金钟仁心里，他的恋人简单善良得像初生的婴儿，哪怕他比自己更高大、更强壮，也不会真的像婴儿那样容易受伤。今天他做了一件不可原谅的错事，为了补偿也好，为了坚定自己的决心也好，金钟仁鼓足勇气转过了身。黄旭熙就像是有所感应似的一下子同他对上了视线，脸上是前所未有的严肃和认真。不等他开口应答，金钟仁看着边伯贤，一字一句地说道，“黄旭熙是我的男朋友。我们复合了。”

一阵凛冽的寒意席卷而来，边伯贤注视着路的前方，侧脸的线条如同刀一般锋利。他的哥哥们都很爱他，很关心他，但边伯贤的反应有时会让金钟仁十分困惑。他耐心地等待着边伯贤对此回应，可是后者沉默了十几秒，猛地抓起了饮料架上空掉的红牛罐子扔出了窗外。李马克抓着椅背的力度收紧了，金钟仁不难想象狮子已经表现出了防备。黄旭熙正不知轻重地摩挲着虎口，他很少像这样心事重重。金钟仁思考着边伯贤还可能会做些什么，下一秒紧绷的蛇却已经恢复了原样。整个过程十分短暂，而边伯贤重新展露的笑容就好像刚刚什么都没有发生。

黄旭熙迎上后视镜里倒映的狭长眼睛，像是做了什么决定一般，不带一丝怯懦和犹豫，“我叫黄旭熙。我是要让金钟仁幸福的人。“

边伯贤侧过头，就好像没听到一般。“马克，你无所谓吗？”

黄旭熙半张着嘴，脸色变得很难看。金钟仁往旁边瞪了一眼，同样被边伯贤仗着哥哥的身份置之不理。李马克挺直了背，声音十分沉着，“旭熙是我的朋友。”

“哈。”边伯贤极为夸张地笑了一声，“那可真是……”

车内的气氛在他的嘲弄之下尴尬到了极点，每个人的心情都变得比出发的时候更加糟糕。金钟仁本就心烦意乱，此刻更是受不了了一般想去把收音机打开。边伯贤摁住了他的手，在他抽出去之前捏了捏他的指头。金钟仁莫名其妙地望着他，只听到他又开口了，

“黄旭熙，你今年多大了？“

金钟仁皱起眉来，”你问这个干嘛？“

“跟你男朋友随便聊聊天啊。”

边伯贤轻描淡写，但金钟仁很清楚他别有用心，甚至很可能是明知故问。蛇匍匐前行，伺机而动，边伯贤预先收集情报掌控场面的习惯为金珉锡站稳脚跟立下了很多功劳。金钟仁动摇不了他的哥哥，便忐忑不安地看向黄旭熙。所幸他的恋人此时十分镇定，也像是早有准备。

黄旭熙如实回答，“我十八岁，已经成年了。”

“你和钟仁是怎么认识的？”

“金钟仁是我们店里的常客。”

“钟仁吃东西挑剔得很，还喜新厌旧。”边伯贤故意的，接着还做了一个苦思冥想的样子，“是那家炖汤店？你是不是还给我带过回来？”

金钟仁犹疑着点了点头。边伯贤又说，“味道很一般。”

“只是不合你的口味而已。街坊们都很爱光顾那里。”金钟仁反驳。

边伯贤不置与否，再次抬起头来盯着后视镜里的黄旭熙，笑了笑，“我们钟仁很漂亮吧，无论去哪里都很难注意不到。”

蛇的话意有所指，这让金钟仁有点不爽。早在发现自己和谁开始交往的时候，边伯贤就一直努力地给对方安上一个肤浅的标签。然而黄旭熙明朗得无懈可击，“我觉得他什么都好，连拿筷子时翘起的食指都很可爱。”

这样的的回答让金钟仁整个人都软了下来。他回过头去，正好和黄旭熙相视一笑。彼此的爱意不加掩饰地荡漾在两人的脸上，边伯贤扯了下嘴角，“听起来你很喜欢钟仁？”

另一个埋下陷阱的问题，不过金钟仁已经没有了刚才的焦虑。

浅浅的红色爬上耳尖，黄旭熙摸了摸鼻子，低下头去，流露出的羞赧全然无视了边伯贤的侧击，“以后还会越来越喜欢。”

他的眼神无比坚定，作为一个说到做到的人，这句话几乎算得上是一个承诺。金钟仁真想立刻凑过去咬住他的嘴唇，埋进他的胸口再也不要跟他分开。这么好的黄旭熙是怎么被他找到的呢？大概只有命中注定才能够拥有此等运气。他高兴得简直要心痛起来，因为他的嘴唇似乎还残留着另一个人的温度。

边伯贤点了点头，对这个答案的态度很暧昧。“那你呢？”他朝后视镜的另一侧扬起下巴，“你觉得我们钟仁怎样？”

尽管正被爱情的圣光晃得头晕目眩，这句话还是让金钟仁“唰”的一下红了脸，耳朵都快要烧着了。他的内心对李马克的答案十分好奇，与此同时他真看不起这样的自己。唯一值得庆幸的是他背对着他们，这时可以既不看向黄旭熙，也可以不回应李马克的注视。

他轻拍了一下边伯贤的小臂，板起脸来问他，这是要干嘛。

边伯贤勾起嘴角，他好像有无数种笑容。“马克，你不介意吗？”

这回他倒是客气了一点，反而让人更难拒绝了。

金钟仁缩成一团，用余光留意着后面。李马克轻轻地摇了摇头。

“这样啊。”

边伯贤抬起手，金钟仁条件反射一般歪到了车窗边上。多年的相处让金钟仁知道他准备要揉自己的头发，但这不算是真的躲。边伯贤最终也没有在他的男朋友面前一而再再而三地炫耀他们之间的亲昵，只是轻轻地握住了他的肩膀，忽然感叹起来。

“我们钟仁啊，从小就很会撒娇。不喜欢的东西根本懒得管，喜欢的就会一头栽进去，哪怕受伤，哪怕被骗，谁说都不听。不过呢，我这个做哥的也愿意看他开心，给他遮风挡雨。你们知道黑色的豹子有多珍贵吗？又敏感，又警惕……我们钟仁有着十分强大的力量，却很温柔，总是热乎乎的……“

“伯贤哥……”

金钟仁不得已打断了他，却无法组织后面的话。蛇的体温随环境变动，不能自行调节，有很多个冬天边伯贤和他形影不离。听着逐渐沉下去的声音，金钟仁的心中也浮现出了一段又一段回忆。边伯贤在黄旭熙和李马克的面前变得很奇怪，或许只是因为他担心自己会同他疏离。堵在胸口的愧疚又增加了，金钟仁怀疑今天是上天让他反省自己的日子。他想跟边伯贤说些“我还是会一直跟哥保持联系”之类的话，然而边伯贤已经收放自如地控制住了流露的情绪。

他变回了那个冷冰冰的、难以捉摸的样子，好似非常艰难地咽下了一口沫子，“我们钟仁是独一无二的。清楚了吗？”

来自边伯贤的惊险问答告一段落，终于允许打开的收音机为他们带来了轻快的调子。边伯贤自得其乐地跟着哼，可金钟仁能感觉到黄旭熙和李马克都一脸凝重。之后的一路各自保持着沉默，天快黑时他们终于进了城。边伯贤把导航扔给黄旭熙问哪里放下他比较合适，黄旭熙搜索了离他们最近的地铁站。金钟仁并不意外他会这么做，只是边伯贤的一句“反正老城区不好停车”让他无名火起。李马克回本家大宅，于情于理金家的密切联系人都应该亲自送到大门，不过李马克决定跟黄旭熙一起乘地铁挤过大半个城市。对他边伯贤没说些什么，车子停到一边便抽起了烟。金钟仁一直跟到地铁口才跟两人道别，哪怕碰到谁的视线都不太自在。他让他们不要把边伯贤的话太放在心上，黄旭熙提着行李眷恋地抱住了他。等他重新坐回副驾，车里等候的边伯贤已经淹没于夜色之中。他试图说些什么，避开下午的话题，最终打破僵局的人却是与他没有血缘却亲近过了头的哥哥。边伯贤说，“他们都出去了，今晚只有我们两个吃饭。”


	17. Chapter 17

平日能够用来大宴亲朋的餐厅只有他们两人，边伯贤坐上了主位。佣人们一早准备好了迎接小少爷度假回来的晚餐，全是他喜欢的菜，只可惜金钟仁的肚子里已经塞满了苦闷。他陷入了深深的自我怀疑，关于黄旭熙，关于李马克，他甚至怀疑自己是否值得哥哥们倾注那么多爱。他从小开始接受严格的斑类修行，怎么还跟小说里的主人公一样对恋人的朋友情不自禁。他提不起兴致来，连往常最爱的，但大哥不让他吃太多的炸鸡都没怎么碰。这还是边伯贤特意吩咐厨房给他做的。开了一下午车的边伯贤胃口不错，不仅很快就喊了佣人来添饭，还夸厨房的手艺又变好了，比得过市里最好的餐厅。他看着他几乎纹丝未动的碗，意有所指地问，“现在不喜欢家里的口味了？”

在湖边别墅的几天全是黄旭熙做饭，想必边伯贤已经从当时随同的佣人那里得到了消息。他大概真的很在意黄旭熙，可金钟仁并不觉得自己是一个会被谁抢走的“东西”。为了不再让身边的任何一个人对他感到失望，金钟仁还是捧起了碗，索然无味地往嘴里塞了几颗米饭。或许是他强打精神的样子实在可怕，边伯贤干脆放下了筷子，也让他别再勉强自己。一时间他们四目相对，边伯贤挺直了背，“珉锡哥同意你去了。具体日期仍在协调，不过下周应该就会有结果。我给几个剧院发了你的录像，他们都很喜欢。”

“钟仁，你做得很好。”

漫长的一日迎来了这样的好消息，这样的认可，金钟仁内心的纠结终于被冲淡了一些。他几乎是立刻捧住了边伯贤靠近他的那一只手，透过后者的眼眸他看到了一个神采飞扬的自己。但他能怎么压抑，怎么掩饰呢？对于刚刚大学毕业的他来说，舞台是他认定的事业，是他要一个人去努力实现的梦想。他没忍住笑了起来，连空气都似乎变得轻快了许多。

眼见小豹子这么好哄，边伯贤装作无奈地叹了口气，手却一动不动地被他握着。“你以前就喜欢把麻烦推到哥的身上，怎么会有你这么难搞的小家伙呢？”

“那你也总是喜欢欺负我，抢走我吃到一半的东西，跟大哥告状我和朋友偷溜出去……”金钟仁盯着边伯贤挑起的眉毛，”不过关键时刻还是不能没有伯贤哥！“

金钟仁乐得含着勺子吮干净了上面沾到的酱汁，他的撒娇和讨好让边伯贤非常受用。就像是懒洋洋地晒着太阳，蛇的眼睛眯了起来，金钟仁至此才找回了平日让他毫无理由地依赖和信任的伯贤哥。蛇的领地意识很强，面对黄旭熙和李马克的边伯贤完全是一副谈判桌上的样子，不仅强硬，还咄咄逼人。

然而面前的边伯贤难掩笑意，唯独这次金钟仁看到他真的牵动了眼角。他问，“没有大哥管你，这几天玩得还开心吗？”

“开……”心。金钟仁话赶话，在最后一秒还是猛地刹住了车。他已经翻来覆去挣扎了一下午，所以关键词触及的首先是那个带着湖水味道的失控的吻。他背着黄旭熙亲了李马克。他皱起眉头，巡演所带来的兴奋和满足转眼又消耗得无影无踪了。他低头看着白茫茫的碗，拿起的筷子又放下了。

边伯贤饶有兴致地观察着他的一系列转变，被松开了的左手在桌上敲了起来。

“李家那小子没对你做什么吧？”

一提到这个金钟仁就是一只被踩住尾巴的猫。他疯狂摇头，“他能对我做什么？”意识到这个回答简直就是欲盖弥彰之后，他又解释道，“他和黄旭熙是很好很好的朋友。我之前不是和黄旭熙吵架了吗？他……是他一直在帮我们。”

“是吗？”

指尖敲击的速度变快了，好似悬疑片里的背景音乐。边伯贤没看他，目光落在某一道菜上，“我到岸边找你们，正巧看见他惊慌失措地冲进屋子，还被楼梯给绊到了。”

“作为李家的继承人，你不觉得他傻过头了吗？”

“你别这么说他。”

容不得李马克被随意评价的话脱口而出，金钟仁自己都吓了一跳。他扁起嘴来，转向桌子的另一端去夹一个碟边装饰的西兰花。

可惜身后的声音还是会闯进耳朵里来。

“钟仁，你知道蛇对味道很敏感的吧。“

边伯贤还没说完，忽然伸出拇指在他的嘴边揩了一下。金钟仁猝不及防地转过头来，正看见边伯贤把拇指压在唇上舔了舔，然后露出了一个嫌恶的表情。蛇甚至能通过空气中的味道分辨环境的变化，边伯贤故意这么问他，肯定是知道当时发生了什么。金钟仁不由得担心边伯贤对此是什么态度，自己又是否有必要再挣扎一下。边伯贤主导着这场对话，事实上，他好像一直主导着他们之间的来往。

他的脸上没有表情，平静的声音亦不表露任何。“金钟仁，你知不知道自己在做什么？”

“刚刚在车上，他一直在看你。你知道那是什么眼神吗？他看你就像看一个橱窗里的蛋糕。”

金钟仁垂下头，拿起餐巾反复擦拭自己的嘴唇。他不觉得痛，因为那种对不起所有人的愧疚始终萦绕着他，令他迫切地希望通过什么惩罚自己。如果能抹掉这一天好了，如果能抹掉……对李马克产生了的感情就好了。边伯贤不允许他因为这种事情弄伤自己，抓住他的力气大得像是要捏碎他的骨头。边伯贤亲眼目睹了湖边的意外，而且一眼便看出了失控背后的本质。他知道他不是在玩，也不是在作弄年轻的狮子。

边伯贤紧盯着他的眼神意味深长，“那你知道李马克在做什么吗？”

金钟仁说不出话来，不明白对方是什么意思。边伯贤从外套的口袋里拿出了一个刻有精致纹路的盒子，随手扔到了他的面前。

打开一看，缎面陈列着的是一颗通体散发奇异光泽的珠子。

金钟仁一眼便认了出来，这是雄性斑类用于形成生殖腔的怀虫。

边伯贤换上了一种可悲的语气，“钟仁啊，你就不能不那么容易上当吗？他们……”

“你怎么可以随便翻别人的东西呢？”

被质问的人冷笑了一声，对他的野蛮不屑一顾。怀虫十分稀有，几乎由各大斑类家族垄断，一般人根本不可能带着怀虫到处走。

“他们在港口的关系出了点问题，不过我帮他们搞定了。现在那边有实权的是我的人。他们虽然已经答应签署新的协议，但不可能这么轻易就放手。”

金钟仁让自己紧贴椅背，好远离边伯贤此刻散发的威压。那颗怀虫被他捏了起来，“你们的生意跟这个有什么关系？你想暗示他要引诱我吗？”

“他们是要让你神不知鬼不觉地怀上孩子。李家只有这么一个名正言顺的继承人，可不能为了繁殖后代天天窝在家里。”

“那你来说说他要怎么做。难道我在你的眼里是一个任人摆布的洋娃娃？”

边伯贤垂下双目，眼眸变得极深，“他不是已经做出一些成果了吗？钟仁，你多主动啊。”

金钟仁的脸色难看起来，然而边伯贤并没有像平常那样适可而止，一看他不高兴就开始哄他。“李家的规矩是成家之后才能坐上当家的位置。李家的背后有一支神秘的团队，只有当家能够指挥他们。没人知道这个团队的具体成员是哪些，这个团队也不能单独行动，但他们能做到的事情很多——基本是当家要求做到的任何事。你和他的婚约很早以前就定下了，是两家交好的盟誓，所以他们没办法反悔。而如今我们在拖延时间，只怕已经阻挡了他们很多计划。”

“李马克不会是这种事情的帮凶。”

见金钟仁并不动摇，甚至有几分生气的迹象，边伯贤稍微缓和了一点，“我不了解他，只是告诉你这么一种可能。”他无视两人之间的隔阂伸出手来，最后捏住了他的耳垂。金钟仁知道边伯贤是在强调自己才是跟他站在同一边的。

“我怀疑你现在还能不能客观地认识他。哦对了，你知道他愿意回到本家来，是为了找到失踪的父亲吗？”

金钟仁张开嘴吸了口气，整个人沉了下来。“我知道。他从来没有骗过我。”

细长的蛇目凝视着他，像是在等待他慢慢暴露出心中的犹疑。金钟仁被这种自以为是的感觉弄得十分气恼。边伯贤从以前就是这样的了，觉得自己能够拿捏住任何人，任何事。金钟仁不会真的怕他，而冷战又和好的黄旭熙给了他更多相信自己的能力。他握紧了那只装有怀虫的盒子，“这个我会帮你还给马克。”

大概没料到他会是这样的反应，边伯贤慢慢地呼出了一口气。眯起的眼睛闪烁着黑色的冷焰，边伯贤忍耐着真正的自己，“那个黄旭熙，他知道你弄得一塌糊涂吗？他知道你做了些什么吗？噢，你说李马克还是他最好的朋友。”

豹子的威慑满溢而出，不过仅维持了一瞬间。作为金字塔顶端的捕猎者，边伯贤被金钟仁的怒火逼得贴紧了主位的椅背。金钟仁面无表情地站了起来，受到黄旭熙的影响，他也变得不喜欢对谁动用力量压制。他头也不回地往外走，摆满美味佳肴的餐桌被无情地落在身后。边伯贤喝了一口酒，杯子放下的时候发出了玻璃碎裂的响声。“交了新朋友之后就变得一点礼貌都没有了。”他的语气很平静，但金钟仁能感觉到他在竭力让自己听起来依然居高临下。


	18. Chapter 18

金钟仁气冲冲地扑到床上，被子里只有刚洗过的柔顺剂的味道。他的房间足有五十平，但这个时候实在显得太过空旷。闭上眼睛，黄旭熙的气息和强壮有力的心跳声好似仍温柔地包裹着他，他似乎仍能听到不远处的李马克有一句没一句地搭上他们的话。他们三个人在湖边呆了几天？怎么竟变得像是一场让人不想醒过来的梦，如果编辑掉最后那个意外的话。边伯贤的冷嘲热讽到底还是挤进了他的脑海，独自待着的感觉就变得更加难捱。那只精致的盒子被他拿在手里端详了一阵，又远远扔到了一边。他坐起身来，为了转移注意力，开始收拾起度假的行李。

佣人提前往别墅里放好了必需的生活用品，所以他其实没有带太多东西。他和黄旭熙身形相似，同床共枕之后更加肆无忌惮地乱穿对方的衣服。他的一条浅色牛仔裤，一件丝绸睡袍找不到了，取而代之塞进大号托特包里的有一件印了“GO!GO!”字样的白色T恤，是黄旭熙冲劲十足的风格；一件洗得有点发白了的灰色卫衣，因为穿过太多次，布料里已经浸透了主人的味道；最后还有一条红色豹纹的三角内裤，让拧起它的金钟仁受到了不大不小的冲击。他甚至都想不起来黄旭熙是哪一天穿的这个了，毕竟他们坦诚相对得过于频繁，短短几天已经对彼此的裸体了如指掌。或许当时他背对着他，而且已经被亲得头昏脑涨，只知道嗷嗷叫着让他快点进来。这些衣服金钟仁决定全部留下，方便黄旭熙不在的时候也能找到他的气息，一个人做些羞羞的事情，与此同时还有借口给男朋友买新衣。托特包的最底下塞着一件小了一号的外套，拉链两侧的字母拼成了W市的名称。这件衣服的主人同样显而易见，其上散发着令人安心的味道。金钟仁提着衣领愣了好一会儿，完全不记得自己是怎么把李马克的外套一起收了进来。全身镜倒映出了一个他沉醉地埋进衣料里的幻象，金钟仁“哇”的大叫一声，跟见鬼一样把衣服扔到了梳妆凳上。

他赤脚走到一旁拔掉了充电的手机，李马克的东西不能继续留在他这里。还没等他想好怎么跟李马克提起这件事，手机屏幕上弹出了几条新消息，发送者正是外套的主人。

李马克仿佛跟他心有灵犀。这样的巧合让金钟仁更郁闷了。

明天我好像还要跟伯贤哥见面……

透过几个简单的文字，金钟几乎能够看到李马克此时的表情。边伯贤的阴阳怪气应该给他们留下了深刻的印象，如果李马克是在他面前说这句话，那双黑漆漆、圆溜溜的眼睛一定是不安地转动着，跟你的视线对上了就会立刻偏过去。不知不觉间，金钟仁记下了很多李马克的样子。他侧脸和脖子上的痣，早上刚起和下午稍晚时都会冒出来的短短胡茬。他比他们小只一点，据本人争辩是仍在发育中，但T恤底下撑着的是同样饱满的胸膛和紧实的小腹。这样的身体顶着一张无辜又单纯的脸，再在稍微仰起的角度不容抗拒地盯着你看。天啊，他受不了了。思绪如同野马般奔腾，金钟仁再次把自己扔进了床的怀抱，从左边滚到了右边。如果这样也能滚走脑中自动播放的画面就好了，金钟仁忍不住要咬被子，幸好手机响起的消息提示声让他冷静了下来。

叔叔准备让我跟进港口的贸易，最近他们好像遇到了一个难题。

金钟仁半蒙着被子，经过一番乾坤大挪移，边伯贤从李马克那里摸回来的盒子恰好躺在他的手边。李马克发现了吗？难道刚分开不久他便发来消息就是为了把珍贵的怀虫拿回去？他删掉了那句“伯贤哥其实没那么可怕”，故意冷冷地回复道：

你为什么要跟我说这个？

因为我不知道还能跟谁说

李马克似乎什么都没做，就捧着手机。他的消息接二连三地冒出来，回复得很快：

我刚刚到家放下东西

那黄旭熙应该也回到家了吧

嗯，他比我早几站下车

吃饭了吗

吃了一点

之后便都是些无足轻重的琐事，金钟仁不咸不淡地跟他聊了一会儿，李马克始终没提任何东西不见了的事情。李马克或许会表现出忐忑和不安，但遇事并不退缩，也不会兜兜转转。那个吻所带来的微妙氛围尚未散去，李马克已经能够像平常一样来找他了。想到这里金钟仁忽然反应过来，李马克对他的所作所为是怎么看待的呢？当时他有试图躲开，他可能会觉得……被冒犯了。

或许是他自以为是了。金钟仁没让自己有机会纠结，打道：

今天，对不起

被子拉起来盖过头顶，消息发送成功之后金钟仁便一眨不眨地盯着上方的“对方正在输入中……”。这次李马克久未抵达的回复让他心跳加速，手心出汗。说实话，金钟仁不知道自己期待的是什么样的回答。李马克或许会疏远他——事到如今他们必须得保持距离，他更是得管好自己。但是金钟仁同样没法忘记李马克掉过头来救自己时的惊慌失措，恍惚之间他瞥见了甚至敢对死神发狠的狮子。即使是现在，他好像也还能听到李马克的喘息，感受到无论遇到什么都不会放开的手臂。李马克真的像他表现出来的一样若无其事吗？他明明没有必须要给自己发消息的理由，他明明可以轻描淡写地回复一句“没什么”，然后再也不跟他单独见面。金钟仁看着梳妆凳上的外套，这些联想所生出的失落让他很痛苦。

对不起

李马克给他回复了同样的道歉，金钟仁的指尖颤了颤。不过这还不是全部消息。

我刚跟叔叔说了，趁着暑假我要专心学习如何处理家族的事情。因为这几天，他们觉得我们进展得很顺利，马上就能进行下一步了。

某些方面来说，他们倒是预判如神。金钟仁想。不过他们大概也没想到李马克根本没有做额外的事情。他好像根本也不需要做……

我会找个时间来你们家拜访。金钟仁一边打字一边咬着拇指上的一小块指甲，我会跟他们说巡演的事情。

啊……

还要把被我不小心带回来的衣服还给你。这句话金钟仁打了一遍，删掉又打了一遍，还是没有发出去。该怎么处理这个呢？是偷偷给李马克送过去，还是应该当着黄旭熙的面，好表明他们之间的自控自省。这回“对方正在输入……”闪烁了很久，最后跳出来的是一个视频邀请。

刚洗过澡，没穿上衣的黄旭熙出现在他的屏幕里。即使是如此一塌糊涂的时刻，金钟仁还是立刻被恋人帅得眼前一亮，嘴角咧开。

“吃饭了吗？”黄旭熙问。屏幕上方弹出新消息提示，金钟仁在镜头前假装没看见。

“嗯，你呢？”

“老板娘嫌我出去太久了，不给我买员工餐，只好到便利店弄了一点。“黄旭熙掀开被子，之后十几秒视频画面里都是大片诱人的肉色。金钟仁笑了起来，不用想都知道黄旭熙是故意的，这几天他已经反复验证了自己外貌的魅力。他尤其喜欢听金钟仁情不自禁地夸他帅，着迷地看他看到傻掉。如此折腾一番之后，黄旭熙拿回床上的是一根鱼肉棒，还是甜甜的芝士玉米口味。

金钟仁实在是被他逗乐了，“你就吃这个？是小孩子吗？”

“你不也喜欢吃。”黄旭熙不满地努了努嘴唇，咬着鱼肉棒的一端故意吃得非常夸张。“我好想你啊，我们居然分开好几个小时了。”

“好几个小时没听到你说话了。”

“本来好担心你已经睡觉了，可我还是忍不住想打给你。”

“嘿嘿，不许说我是小孩！”

黄旭熙可怜兮兮的抱怨没完没了，金钟仁没像平常一样欺负他，开些他是个巨型宝宝之类的玩笑，只是静静地看着他，听他说话。黄旭熙看着那么小个屏幕里的自己也只会傻乎乎地笑，漂亮的眼睛好像天上的星星一样闪着光。每到这个时刻金钟仁都会觉得能被黄旭熙喜欢、被他这样记挂是世界上最幸福的事情，辜负这样的一颗心大概会被打入十八层地狱。后面通知栏又闪烁了几次，金钟仁匆匆点开，却不是细看，只是为了消除掉那个红色的未读通知。


	19. Chapter 19

“那么今天就到此为止了。感谢你们抽空过来。”

金钟仁站在练习室的门边，一边鞠躬一边跟每个人道别。前一天晚上才收到集合通知的团队没有谁表露出不满，反而在三个小时的紧张练习之后依旧情绪高涨地对他做着“一起加油”的动作。所有人都对最终确定下来的巡演版本非常满意，此刻金钟仁更是沉浸于一种极端疲惫却又极其亢奋的状态之中。他收起三脚架和录影机，忽然变得这么空旷安静的练习室真让他不习惯。门铃声再次响了起来，他回头瞥了一眼置物架，心里猜着是谁跟他一样丢三落四。打开门，外面站着的却是跟他一样浑身大汗，微微喘着气的黄旭熙。

黄旭熙一看见他就弯了眼睛，咧开的牙齿颗颗雪白，白得发亮。他背着塞满的大包，身上套着的却还是篮球背心和短裤，明晃晃地要用运动后发胀鼓起的漂亮肌肉来诱惑自己。他一手撑着门框，另一只手捋起额前的湿发，偶像剧里让人四肢蜷缩的姿势在他身上能变成必杀技。“五零六的快递。”粗厚的声音自火热的身体之后响起，似乎还带着丝丝莫名。黄旭熙跟见鬼了一样往旁边让开，同时恢复成一个端端正正、规规矩矩的姿态。金钟仁被他耍帅失败的样子弄得乐不可支，从快递员的手里接过文件后顺势勾住了他的脖子。门在没控制好的一踹下重重合上了，大包砸在木地板上也发出了巨大的响声。金钟仁几乎挂在了黄旭熙的身上，同手同脚地带着他往里走。他们俩刚刚都进行了一番剧烈运动，这时呼出的热气就像是要紧紧缠住对方。

平常很爱干净的豹子这会儿倒不觉得汗味熏人，与之相反，他凑到黄旭熙脉动蓬勃的颈侧嗅了好几口，对这股强烈的气息十分渴望。他扳着黄旭熙的脸，如此近距离的美颜暴击让他有心脏骤停的趋势。黄旭熙投落的目光难掩笑意，除了是因为见到他、搂着他之外，还有一种踌躇满志。“试训怎么样？”金钟仁迫不及待地问，只见黄旭熙扬着眉，舌头顶起一边脸颊。他心情一好就喜欢耍帅，“猜猜谁拿到了全额奖学金？”

金钟仁大叫一声，看起来比他还要开心。搭在后颈的手牢牢地把人压了下来，金钟仁堪称野蛮霸道地抓住他亲。黄旭熙揽上他的后腰，吮吸间人也被他拉得越来越近。宽松的练习装束让立刻滚烫起来的欲望很舒服地磨蹭着，黄旭熙探入了他的衣摆，金钟仁也晕头转脑地看见自己的手指就着汗在黄旭熙的胸口摸来摸去。市内特快孤零零地躺在他们踩来踩去的脚边，金钟仁扯开短裤抽绳时不经意地瞥了一眼，之后黄旭熙追过来的啄吻便全数落在了他的掌心。

金钟仁牵着黄旭熙到镜子边坐下，倒映的两人皆是眼神朦胧，衣衫凌乱。尽管如此，金钟仁依然靠几次深呼吸稳住了自己，略带紧张地拆开了这份文件。发件人一栏写的是边伯贤的秘书，发件地址则是市中心的A级办公楼。金钟仁对这个地方熟悉得不能再熟悉，而纸皮袋里放着的果然是他等待已久的巡演合同。那个晚上他气冲冲地走掉了之后，边伯贤就没有主动联系过他，即使接到他的电话也都是冷冷淡淡。金钟仁本来以为边伯贤会就此搁置巡演的事情，让他自己去联系，重新走一遍程序，没想到他的伯贤哥还是舍不得用这个来惩罚他。

金钟仁飞快地翻了一遍合同，巡演的时间地点列成了表，安排的城市和场次都比金钟仁的想象要多得多。除此之外，需要特别注意的条款用粉色的荧光笔标注了出来，清晰可见，最后一页还贴着边伯贤手写的便签。“先自己看看。周四下午三点和你的团队一起上来。”这安排的应该是签字事宜。边伯贤是他们家族生意的法律顾问，经常一周七天忙得飞起。金钟仁想他不仅为他的演出发行单独成立了一个公司，凡事还亲力亲为，不禁觉得这段时间偷偷责怪边伯贤搞冷战的自己挺没意思。

得找个机会请他吃饭才行。以后要更加收敛自己的脾气才行。

黄旭熙的入学资格板上钉钉，他的事业即将拉开帷幕，今天怎么庆祝都不过分。金钟仁粘乎乎地挨着恋人的身体，边伯贤的便签被他读了又读，摸了又摸。他按捺不住要给黄旭熙展示，随之想起了那天以及更早之前边伯贤的种种不友好。他把边伯贤当家人，也很想跟黄旭熙成为家人。为免两方以后发生更大的冲突，他先给作为后辈的黄旭熙打预防针，“伯贤哥的掌控欲是有点过头，可他一直都站在我这边。他跟三哥同龄，是大哥的好帮手，也和我一起经历了很多。黄旭熙，你不要怪他好不好。无论他话里有话说了什么，我都替他给你道歉。”

金钟仁说完，亲昵地蹭了蹭脸边散着热气的手臂。他一直都知道比自己小几岁的黄旭熙最喜欢看他撒娇。黄旭熙愣了愣，默不作声地看了他一会儿，那表情竟然变得有些复杂。于是金钟仁更起劲儿了，仰着上身几乎是蹭着他的嘴唇，“好不好？”

他一边问一边十足弱小可怜又无助地眨了眨眼，黄旭熙的目光很难离开他半分。良久，他转过了头，眸色深沉地看着地面，握紧的拳头上跳动着道道青筋。

很快，他松了手，重新感受着对自己身体的掌控。他说，“他……你哥哥似乎很担心你会受伤。”

金钟仁顺势钻进了他的臂弯，自下往上地跟他对视，“这件事他有点小题大做。以前我魂现修行的时候，就他对我最狠！他还有个专门对付我的绝招！”

“他能压制住你吗？”黄旭熙的眼神闪烁了下，“呃，我是说，你的能力不是应该要比他厉害一些吗？”

“理论上来说是这样没错，我们斑类血脉就是天赋，而且人人追崇强者。不过伯贤哥是对自己更狠的人，也很努力。我们很久没一起修行了，不知道现在那个绝招对我还有多少用呢。”

“那以他的标准，怎样才算是强者？”黄旭熙停顿了半秒，金钟仁的依偎和信赖似乎给了他一种无形的力量，他不再犹豫道，“我想让他觉得我很可靠。”

这个回答倒是有些出乎金钟仁的意料。天知道他认识的黄旭熙从来都是那么自信满满，积极乐观，好像世界上没有任何事情能够难到他。不过黄旭熙的表情这么认真，金钟仁便也认真地想了想。

最后他想得眼睛都眯了起来，笑嘻嘻的，反问，“是因为我吗？”

黄旭熙老实地点了点头，一动不动地盯着他看。

“那根本不需要他觉得。管他怎么想的。”金钟仁无比珍惜地捧起他的脸，“我喜欢你不就行了。我恨不得天天靠着你……”

金钟仁对黄旭熙说起情话从不害羞，有感而发的，哄小孩似的，故意撩拨的，种类十分丰富。而且因为最近发生的一系列事情，他颇有越演越烈之势，恨不得整颗心都塞到黄旭熙手里让他好好抓着，以此告诫自己不要放松。黄旭熙露出了一种快要承受不住的神情，金钟仁便干脆抓着他的手变回了拥抱的姿势。唯一不同的是，这时他跪在黄旭熙的腿间，上身撑着镜子，就好像是把黄旭熙堵在了墙边一样。

黄旭熙呆呆慢慢地抬起头来，金钟仁居高临下地描摹着这张俊美的脸，别有深意道，“况且……我可以照顾你。”

黄旭熙嘟囔，“明明你最喜欢被别人照顾。”

扶着臀部的掌心收紧了，黄旭熙故意用了一种苦恼的语气。他的嗓音又低又沉，那么大力地揉弄起他的屁股则是一种完全的明示。金钟仁用一根抵在下巴的手指引诱着黄旭熙站起来，热乎乎、汗涔涔的两人跌跌撞撞地进了里头的浴室。黄旭熙迫不及待地想要继续刚才的亲吻，可是金钟仁再次把他抵在了墙上。他倒是没有用毛巾或者淋浴的管子束起黄旭熙的双手，然而半是啃咬半是舔弄的嘴巴足够让被抵着的人下腹绷紧，不敢动弹。

他们已经做过很多次了，其中全无理智、狂风暴雨一般的纠缠更是数不胜数，所以金钟仁很难想象黄旭熙仍会在自己的抚弄下红透耳尖，满面羞意凝视着他的同时胸口起伏得像一只最大功率的风箱。金钟仁的舌头于期间浪荡，那些黄旭熙曾经弄得他很舒服的地方统统被他“照顾”回去。就像是吃泡芙一样，金钟仁小口小口地吮着鼓起那处并不存在的奶油，黄旭熙的胸肌鲜活地抖动起来，渴求着更多温暖的包裹。为此他不得不把自己的手卡进黄旭熙越抓越紧的十指之中，好让他能继续兑现自己许下的承诺。

紧握的双手垂于大腿两侧，衔起的布料以一种极为磨人的速度从这个沟壑分明、疯狂散发着荷尔蒙味道的躯体上剥离。金钟仁落下了很多吻，咬住了很多地方，比较恼人的是黄旭熙似乎哪里都训练得当，哪里都无法留下痕迹。虚虚搭着的短裤也被嘴巴扯掉了，黄旭熙的肤色偏深，可是谁能想到砖头一样硬的小腹居然也是一整片红起来的皮肤。黄旭熙脸红就算了，这里也跟着害羞是什么回事。被“照顾”的时候从来不曾注意到这种细节，如今金钟仁思考着能不能在这块狠狠咬上一口，不知道黄旭熙是会疼还是会爽得揪起他的头发。

他扶着他的腰蹲了下去，被茂盛毛发中挺身而粗的巨物打了好几下脸。他并不觉得疼或者有半分羞辱的感觉，反而自喉咙深处生出了一阵渴意。这种渴意催促着他吞进去点什么，热的，烫的，塞得满满当当才行，黄旭熙的这根看起来就哪里都很合他的心意。上面青筋突起，仿佛就是舌头应当行进的路线。金钟仁能感觉到被圈住双腿的人紧张得都不敢动，他却已经忍不住似的往上瞟了一眼。不是在获得允许，他只是要记住黄旭熙那种隐忍又小心的表情。他还记住了黄旭熙的喉结是如何艰难地上下滚动，又想又害怕会弄伤他似的。金钟仁心中一动。义无反顾地埋了进去。舌尖抵着硕大的头部，第一下就尝到了那里不断渗出的液体。他没有一点犹豫地往里面吸。

金钟仁第一次给谁口交，嘴里的味道、嘴巴被撑大的感觉并没有想象中那么糟糕。与之相反，他对黄旭熙的一切都接受良好，甚至很努力地收紧脸颊想要逼得黄旭熙磨破他的嘴唇，蹂躏他的口腔。很矛盾不是吗？第一次的时候他因为黄旭熙的失控怀疑是斑类的费洛蒙让他们相遇、结合，而如今他热切地、激动地想要通过这种与繁殖一点关系都没有方式让他获得快感。黄旭熙不止一次这么帮他做过，脑袋凑到腿间贪婪地嗅着他的味道。所以金钟仁没想过自己会被猛地推开，更没想过会在这种时候听到一声德牧的哀鸣。热水开关被碰到了，蒸汽瞬间弥漫了整个浴室。金钟仁跌坐于一片朦胧之中，手心传来一阵毛茸的触感，是黄旭熙讨好地用脑袋顶弄着他。金钟仁想象不到自己的影响力居然如此之大，仅仅是比平常主动一点，黄旭熙就会真的承受不来，完全露出了原来的样子。


	20. Chapter 20

金钟仁无可奈何地抱着黄旭熙坐在地上，狗狗的眼睛温润又潮湿。德牧本是高大威风的犬中之王，猝不及防打回原形的黄旭熙却只显出了可怜兮兮。如今变成他万分依恋地拱进金钟仁的怀里，耷拉的脑袋得撑着恋人的肩头。金钟仁的衣服被水洒透了，但他没有腾出手来，始终一下一下轻拍着德牧的后背。五指穿过柔顺的皮毛，一直抚到摇晃着讨好他的尾巴尖尖。黄旭熙的尾巴根部本就敏感得很，平常做得兴起时他也会像这样露出兽类的特征。金钟仁试过因为他进得太深反手去扯，换来的是更低沉的闷哼和迅速膨胀的锁结。那次他怀疑自己要被撑破了，结贴着他敏感的皮肉，射精好多，好漫长。又或者用脚趾去缠那尾巴上厚实的绒毛，之后黄旭熙会掰开他从脚尖一直吮到脚跟。金钟仁还硬着，还肖想着男朋友健美得不可思议的身体，一口气不上不下的，偏偏他这会儿什么都不能做。黄旭熙似乎对他的心情有所感应，便侧过头呜咽了一声，伸出滚烫的舌头舔起了他的唇尖。

金钟仁以前养过真正的宠物狗，这样的互动只会让他觉得很痒，还有很想胡乱揉一通黄旭熙的下巴。尽管他们是斑类，生活在猿人世界的时间还是太长了，或多或少受到了猿人所谓道德的影响。他用双手托起德牧细长的嘴巴，往左，往右，犬齿颗颗尖利。谁能还给他那双柔软而热情的人类嘴唇呢？金钟仁叹了口气，倒打一耙似的埋怨道，“你自制力怎么这么差啊。”

黄旭熙大概没有接受过严格的魂现修行，只不过从斑类协会的义务教育获得了一纸毕业证书。面对金钟仁的控诉，黄旭熙像是自己也不知道为什么会变成这样，颇为委屈地嗷呜嗷呜。又有谁能真的去责怪乖乖的狗狗呢？更何况黄旭熙就跟他一样被水洒了一身，看过来的时候眼睛和鼻子都是湿漉漉的。于是金钟仁就这么心软了。他顺着德牧的肚子往下摸了摸那个烫手的东西，黄旭熙被弄得只靠两条后腿站了起来。“现在就两个办法。”金钟仁跟他目光平视，蛮扫兴地说道，“一是你自己出去冷静下来，或者睡一觉；一是你想个什么东西，执念强烈到能让你再控制你的身体。”

后者是魂现修行的重要内容，听着只是一句话，但金钟仁很清楚其中要费多少功夫。他修行多年，已经很久没有试过因失控完全露出魂现了。爪子、利齿、耳朵、尾巴，身体的每一部分他都可以随心所欲地变出来，成为他的武器，他的玩具，再轻轻松松地变回去。黄旭熙看起来并没有离开浴室的打算，为了激励一下极力尝试的恋人，豹子黑亮的尾巴高高地竖了起来，绕过他的肩头逗弄着德牧的鼻子，轻触尖尖的耳朵。不过也因为部分变回了动物的形态，五感亦跟着敏锐起来，久久得不到宣泄的欲望反而更加难受。

德牧趴在他的耳边喘息低鸣，闭着眼睛就像是黄旭熙趴在他的身上，跟羽毛似的舔着他的耳朵。包裹着他的依然是同样的气息，而传来的体温比他们做得最激烈的时候还要更热。金钟仁的手终于还是从发亮的毛皮上滑了下来，迎着狗狗焦灼的目光放到了两腿之间。他让黄旭熙像自己做的那样用牙齿轻轻拉开他的裤子，然后便迫不及待地用手抚弄起自己来。细长灵活的尾巴也从腿侧绕到了前面，端端弯起的弧度正好拨弄着手忙不过来的地方。金钟仁还没试过对谁展示他自慰的习惯，可这时他就是故意要让黄旭熙看看自己错过了什么。他哼出声来，脸上大概是一副舒服得要哭的样子。黄旭熙慢慢退了两步，尔后探出了头，鼻头窸窸窣窣地凑过来嗅。那双圆圆亮亮的狗狗眼睛露了凶光，金钟仁便哑着声音很可怜地嚷道谁让你只能看。

软软热热的舌头再度吮上了他的唇珠，压着他的重量陡然大了起来。天赋异禀一般变回去了的黄旭熙举高了他的双手，牢牢地把他摁在了地上。得到过唇舌抚慰的下体成了一副狰狞狂暴的模样，黄旭熙抓住了豹子的尾巴，要他把自己的一起缠上。猫科不爱毛皮湿漉漉的感觉，但卷起那个的时候金钟仁整个人都开始打颤。他的全身上下都被更加剧烈地点燃了，黄旭熙嘶哑的嗓音在耳边炸开，“得让我来做才行。你是我的。”他的语气就像个闹性子的小孩儿，强壮的身体的却倾覆而来。金钟仁任他含住自己圆圆软软的耳朵，自喉咙深处发出了呼噜呼噜的响声。他张开双腿缠上黄旭熙的腰，勾起那根又粗又壮的尾巴，下一秒却被抵着脚板挠。黄旭熙的身上怎么有那么多又粗又壮的东西呢？每一个还都很合他的心意。他的尾巴，他鼓起的手臂，他的那个。金钟仁快要受不了了。黄旭熙放进来的时候，他只能跟真的母猫一样，尽可能压低自己的身体，发出一种尖利又粘人的喊声。

事后黄旭熙说他就像猫一样爱挠人，又跟猫一样爱黏着他。金钟仁联想到和自己出门时被流浪猫群团团围住不给走的男高中生，不服气地说自己是豹子！是非常罕见的黑色豹子！黄旭熙用一后背红艳艳的挠狠证明豹子在他这里也不过是会被整个摁着猛干的小猫。他宽厚的臂弯能把金钟仁抵在墙上，也能让金钟仁舒舒服服地窝进自己的怀抱。他们铺了一层厚厚的毛巾，这时就睡在练习室的木地板上。金钟仁垫着黄旭熙，收放自如的豹子尾巴依然跟炫耀一样露在外面，刚才为了弄干净它沾到的东西，可真是费了小猫好一番唇舌功夫。黄旭熙看得脸都红了，所以后面又做了第二次，第三次。黄旭熙随他的尾巴缠上自己的大腿，时重时轻地挨蹭着会导致自己露出魂现的地方。“其实也没有很难。”黄旭熙得意地看着金钟仁，没忍住仰起头来蹭蹭他的鼻尖，“只要想着变回来了你就会给我……”

理智回笼的金钟仁只觉得自己的脸“噌”的一下红了，此情此景仿佛是他和黄旭熙掉了个个儿。那时的他根本就是意乱情迷。为了掩饰自己也会害羞的事实，他先发制人一般咬了黄旭熙一口。

练习室成了遗世独立的一个小小天地，在这里一分钟好像一小时，又像只有一秒。黄旭熙揽着金钟仁的背，似睡非睡地望着什么都没有的天花板。

“不知道大学里面有没有斑类修行的课程呢？”他忽然地说道。

“你想修行吗？”

金钟仁侧着的脑袋换到了另一边，但无论怎么做，黄旭熙的心跳声都会格外响亮地传到这个和他紧紧贴着的身体里。斑类想要变得强大免不了痛苦的修行，只有这样才能更好地控制与生俱来的力量。金钟仁本想调笑一句居然因为这种契机奋发向上了，但黄旭熙的样子看起来非常认真。以金钟仁对他的了解，黄旭熙已经考虑很久了。

而这牵动到了另一个金钟仁也琢磨了很久的问题。

“其实你真的想去读大学吗？你之前从来没有跟我提起过。”

黄旭熙看着他，眼神有些闪烁。他不说谎，回答的是，“你和马克都去读大学了。”

“但你的梦想不是要开一家自己的店吗？”金钟仁坐了起来，手臂撑在黄旭熙的腰侧，“他们招了你进校队，每年都要参加很多比赛。除此之外还有平常的训练，还要上课，你要怎么打工呢？”

“我本来就喜欢打球。比赛赢了话会有奖金，我还是可以继续存钱。人每天都要吃饭，所以我每天都有练习的机会。而且我跟着队伍到处去，说不定还能遇到合伙人！”

金钟仁担忧的事情黄旭熙已经全部分析过了，还找到了解决方法，说这些话时他就跟平常一样斗志昂扬，兴致满满。黄旭熙或许很单纯，可轻装上阵的人反而容易做到更多事。金钟仁相信他，和他一起的每分每秒都被他积极的态度所感染。他的男朋友就是很了不起、很可靠的人。他重新压下去亲黄旭熙裸露的胸膛，又开始晕头转向地想要好好“照顾”他，角落却不识趣地传来了手机铃声。

他找了好一会儿。那边的人很有耐心，也可能是有急事，反正断了还一直打。

最终在音响柜子里翻出手机的金钟仁手忙脚乱，他匆匆地对着话筒“喂”了一声，那边传来的是十分熟悉的声音。

半个月来，这还是边伯贤第一次联系他。

“东西收到了吗？”边伯贤听起来像刚开完一个长会，嗓子还有点哑。尽管如此，文件签收之后，他第一时间就打来确认了。“你看看有没有需要改的地方。”

至此那晚的争吵应当算是一笔带过，边伯贤甚至没有表现出丝毫责备他的意思。金钟仁的心中生出了小小的内疚，于是音量也变得小小的，听着很乖，“我今晚好好看看，有不懂的就问你。”

“好。”

金钟仁能感觉到边伯贤的心情似乎也变好了。

出于理亏的态度，他等着那边挂掉电话。但两人间的沉默持续了几秒，边伯贤又开口了，“你是不是准备去给李家解释巡演的事情？”

“嗯。我跟马克说了，过几天跟他们吃个饭。”

“到时我跟你一起去。”

边伯贤的语气不容抗拒。不等金钟仁再说些什么，听筒里已经传来了冷酷的“嘟嘟”声。


	21. Chapter 21

作为巡演的出资人，边伯贤陪他一起去李家解释婚约为何需要推迟再正常不过。但出乎金钟仁意料的是，这次会面最后变成边伯贤的一手安排。他打了个几个电话，李家那边便发来了很正式的邀请说欢迎他们周五晚上到大宅做客。“这样就不会占用宝贵的周末了。”这是边伯贤的原话，而周末是金钟仁为了顺利签下合同的事情要单独请他。关乎两个家族的联盟，既然不能按照他们的意思去做，起码得拿出个诚意的样子来。金钟仁为当晚该怎么提出“演出是他的事业”惴惴不安了很久，边伯贤却跟他说没必要费那么多心思。“李家会接受的，人去就行了。”这是他的另外一段原话。大哥不在国内，目前家里最懂人情世故的就是他。见他如此气定神闲，金钟仁便也暂时压下了心中的焦虑。

到了周五下午，金钟仁提前到了边伯贤的办公室楼下。他难得一次可以不受监管出行，借机同爱车兜风，但忙了一整天的边伯贤还是坚持要开自己的车。蛇的领地意识强硬又奇怪，金钟仁争不过他，只好临时把自己的车停进边伯贤的车位，过几天再来取。他绕到后座去拿自己的东西，与此同时奥迪就这么等在车道里，嚣张跋扈，旁若无人。所幸前后都没有车从这里经过。边伯贤撑着方向盘，下了班仍然摆着一副看不出情绪的模样。见金钟仁提着大包小包拉开了后面的门，他淡淡地说道，“我的后备箱有准备好的东西。”

边伯贤只要他人上车，对李家的敷衍可见一斑。金钟仁想不明白他为什么会是这种态度，和大哥的做法大相径庭。作为客人，他按照记忆中对各位叔父的认识准备了不少礼物，他也知道大哥他们的车里会放着一些送礼佳品，以备不时之需，只是他的这份多了个掩饰的目的。

“有个是我要给马克的。”

金钟仁如实回答，唯独这样才能消解针刺一般的心虚。他拉开副驾驶的门，期间边伯贤侧过了身打量着后面的纸袋。一直到金钟仁扣好安全带，他的目光依然没有收回来。

蛇的眼神冰冷，充满戒备。他不说话，车内的空气就变得凉飕飕的，好像冷战还没有结束。于是金钟仁主动坦白道，“我拿错了他的衣服，得还给他。”

金钟仁侧目观察着边伯贤的表情，其实这里面还有一重掩饰，李马克的外套包起了一只盒子。半真半假的话最容易让人信服，怀虫是边伯贤擅自拿走的，他们还为此吵了一架，所以金钟仁就不想提。边伯贤轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，金钟仁顿时有一种被从头到脚看穿的感觉：边伯贤不仅看穿了他隐瞒的东西，还识破了他拿错外套的原因。不过除了难以捉摸的神情之外，边伯贤没有更多反应。他安静地启动了引擎，同时摁响了收音机。交通电台提示这一段路行车缓慢，金钟仁便给李马克发了一条他们可能会晚到的信息。他已经提前给黄旭熙报告了今晚的行程，并获得了“不在意”的回答。只可惜这个点恋人正在打工，即使他发过去一个想聊天表情，黄旭熙也没办法陪他消磨时间。这些都做完了之后金钟仁开始无所事事地整理手机相册，数不清第多少次回看他们三个人在湖边的合照。今天边伯贤倒是对拥堵的路况心情平和，完全是一副无所谓李家那边要等多久的样子。驶出主路之后他往副驾驶这边看了好几遍，看得金钟仁都抬起了头，乖乖地跟他四目相对。

未曾想边伯贤这么说道，“你们还需要经费吗？要不要做新的演出服？新的道具？”

这些问题毫无前后文可言，却终于制造了一个聊天的契机。很奇怪，明明以前根本不需要这样，一起生活多年的他们可以就任何事情聊起天来。那天晚上的争吵也翻篇儿了，边伯贤没把湖边发生的事情跟他的哥哥们提起，只是偶尔会像现在这样表现得有点奇怪。或许这是他的错觉吧。金钟仁深吸了一口气，他习惯了做主动示弱的那个人，便开始给“大老板”说起巡演的版本都有哪些变化。

抵达李家大宅时，天色已经完全暗了下来。他们比预定晚了一个小时，金钟仁一下车，就看见李马克快步朝他们走来。自上次分别之后，金钟仁几乎每天都跑去跟黄旭熙待上一会儿，和李马克则是有一阵子没见了。他们俩谁都没再提当时的事情，即使通过手机联系，也是断断续续、点到即止。金钟仁以为这就是他们之间的心照不宣，然而李马克收到了通知还是早早等在了散发着暑气的庭院。 他出了不少汗，到他面前还没站定就飞快地整理了一下额前的头发。尽管他们有着十分正当的见面理由，这次见面也是光明正大，年轻的狮子还是隐隐透出了一丝紧张。金钟仁克制地抬起眼来，小心翼翼地把守着他们之间的距离。李马克的视线却立刻从他身上移开了，就像是摸到了火一般。

“好久不见。”李马克浅浅地笑着，可以理解为他一贯的热情好客。但他的声音低低的，好似呢喃着，“你来了。”

“好久不见。让你们久等了。”

李马克摇了摇头，越过他望向了跟上来的边伯贤，嘴里说出的“你好”比他们之间的气氛还要更加僵硬。之后他没有再说什么，自欺欺人的平衡大抵是通过这种方式实现的。他们跟着管家往里走，金钟仁发现边伯贤递给佣人的纸袋里并没有自己一定要还回去的那个。李家的长辈不知为何已经聚集在宴会厅的门前，远远地同他们寒暄。这时再折回去取并不现实，也没礼貌，金钟仁只好随着众人一起落座。主位上坐的是目前代为执行家族事务的李马克的叔叔，边伯贤被他迎到了旁边。而金钟仁的位置挨着边伯贤。希望婚约尽快履行的李家竟让他和李马克中间隔着两个人，这还真是第一次。金钟仁到现在才知道边伯贤和李家的人原来如此熟悉，那些严肃傲慢的长辈们不是特地起身跟他打了招呼，就是微笑着对他点头示意。等候已久的厨房很快端上了美味的菜肴，边伯贤发挥着蛇目擅长周旋的特质，席间的气氛算得上是其乐融融。酒过三巡，大家喝得醺醺然，谈话也朝着天马行空的方向展开。李马克的一位伯父谈了夫妇相处之道，接着旁人讨论起豹子和狮子的后代会不会很早现出人形。金钟仁觉得差不多是时候说今天的正事，指尖刚碰到酒杯，便感觉到旁边的人压住了他的小臂。他转过去，只见边伯贤摇了摇头，然后对着另一边的人笑了笑。

金钟仁顺着他的方向看过去，李马克的叔叔露出了一个了然的神情。主位的人一站起来，欢声笑语便有所收敛，全部的目光都聚集到了他的身上。

“多得伯贤的组织，两家人今天才能欢聚一堂。近来我们在自贸区能够如此畅通无阻，路路顺风，也得感谢金家和伯贤的关照。“

面对李廷亨的赞美，边伯贤的脸上挂着一种浅浅的笑容。金钟仁太了解他，此刻边伯贤的心中大概毫无波澜，甚至可能想着家里的洗澡水。但李马克的叔叔竟如此亲切称呼他为“伯贤”，又及他们对边伯贤讨好的态度，金钟仁不禁好奇边伯贤到底在背后操作了多少东西。

“李家和金家世代交好，到了这一辈更是准备亲上加亲。之前我也去看了我们钟仁的演出，不得不说实在是绝无仅有、精彩绝伦。我们钟仁真了不起，想必这次巡演会大获成功。”

本以为会引发众怒的消息在李廷亨的嘴里变成了随口一提，而桌上的叔父们对此并没有太大的反应。金钟仁环视一周，唯独李马克表现出了和他一般的疑惑。他探身出去想要跟李马克交换眼神，边伯贤面无表情地给他夹了一块肘子。

延展的手臂好似一道天堑，最终将他和李马克隔在两边，遥遥不可相见。李廷亨俯下身碰了碰边伯贤的杯子，后者坐着，一饮而尽。

“我们两家的重心一直在贸易方面，文化产业少有涉猎。这几年正逢政策支持，想来我们也是应该走出舒适圈。正好趁此机会，我们可以熟悉一下市场的样子。“李廷亨又向着这边举杯，金钟仁不得不站起身来，在杯口的下沿同长辈的相碰。巡演被他拿来拖延时间，以寻求解除婚约的方法，金钟仁的心里始终有些理亏。但显然李家的人根本没有责怪他，因为边伯贤让他们看到了更大的利益。文化产业是一块肥肉，边伯贤描绘的蓝图或许胜得过他们在那个港口失掉的主动权，甚至囊括了李家的神秘力量都难以实现的东西。金钟仁一口抿下杯中的液体，这种场合下的酒精无所谓快乐，更不会让人放松下来，但他不能拒绝。李廷亨看着他跟前几次相比稍微变得顺从的样子，不禁有些得意忘形。他特地望了李马克一眼，又转回来，“斑类隐于猿人的世界，但如果能让猿人疯狂，得到他们的拥护，也是一股不可小看的力量……钟仁，我们很快就会成为一家人。你获得什么样的成就，我们都一样开心。”

斑类家族是猿人世界中处于支配地位的一部分，而李廷亨则暗示着他们应该方方面面扩大斑类的影响力。演出是金钟仁想要为之奉献的事业，金钟仁从未想过用他的舞台去“控制”其他人，所以李廷亨的话让他很不舒服。除他之外感到不满的还有另一个人，这个人扯了扯他的衣摆让他坐下。

“这话说得早了。”李家的座上宾主动举起杯来，金钟仁记得这是今晚的第一次。此前两家因为港口的协议你来我往，最终金家踩在了他们的头上。他们是指着李马克和金家最受疼爱的小弟弟有婚约去咽下这口气。又及他带了李马克去湖边别墅度假一周，向来傲慢的李家人大概觉得他们也掌握了牵制对方的本钱。所以边伯贤这话简直是在威胁他们。金钟仁不明白边伯贤为什么要这么做，因为那些长辈们皱起了眉头，满脸严肃。气氛霎时冷了下来，唯独边伯贤依然扯着嘴角，笑得模棱两可，“下个月在首都才是巡演的第一场，线上线下都还在造势。”

“钟仁天天连练习室都不离开一步，而我们马克最近也很忙吧？”

忽然被提及的李马克愣愣地直起了身，却没有说话。金钟仁想看看他是什么表情，站起来的边伯贤完全挡住了他的视线。

“马克毕竟还要去上学。现在年代是不同了。”圆桌对面的一个伯父对上了边伯贤的眼神，顺着他的话说了下去。其他人面面相觑，更有人瞪了他一眼。他便婉转道，“我看他们蛮合得来，多花些时间培养默契，以后感情也会深厚些。”

场面在他的这番话下缓和了起来，两方都开始准备的婚礼就此后延，金钟仁所担忧的恶战没有一点儿打起来的迹象。金珉锡绝不会这么引导事情的发展，在他眼里连系两家的婚约是一项很重要的传统。金钟仁从小听说家族间的绯闻轶事，尽管在努力寻找解除婚约的办法，但也十分担心可能引发的严重后果。这时的边伯贤看似轻轻松松，但金钟仁直觉他在背后已经做了很多很多工作。当初他明明也试图让自己接受事实，那么他现在又是出于什么理由跟自己一样想要拖延时间？是为了收回巡演的投资，还是……为了他？金钟仁的心情变得复杂起来，脑中的一个声音跟他说边伯贤其实一直都很爱护他，很在意他的感受、他的梦想，另一个声音却说不要被他骗了。今晚的会面就是最好的证明。这本来是一个表明决心的时刻，金钟仁却觉得自己可有可无，因为掌控欲不断膨胀的边伯贤早就筹谋好了一切。他只是陪着边伯贤来到这里，做他身边爱不释手的一个花瓶。再仔细想想，李家的长辈们，定下婚约的人，说着繁殖对于斑类来说很重要的人，都只是在把他当做一个容器。

思及那个怀虫，金钟仁猛地站起身来，但他的心里始终觉得李马克不是会跟他们同流合污的人。边伯贤问他怎么了，他鼓着嘴巴，最后却只挤出了一句要去透透风。边伯贤放下酒杯想陪，可他才是这次聚会的主角。李廷亨还想问他更多合作的细节，更多政策下可钻的空子。和自己一样没怎么说上话的李马克也跟着他站了起来，李廷亨满意地拍了拍他的背。两个要结成连理的小辈出去散步是众望所归，金钟仁毫无异议地等上李马克。边伯贤的视线追在后面，一直追到他们走出了门外。


	22. Chapter 22

李马克大概察觉到了他的怒意，起初一段路只是默默地跟着，不时偷看一眼。这样的小心翼翼让金钟仁想到了他们一起去别墅后面的山里探险，黄旭熙自告奋勇走前头探路，而李马克记着他喝多了踩空楼梯的事情，时时刻刻都在关注他有没有受伤。说来可笑，金钟仁觉得自己或许有点挑剔，有时有点任性，但绝不是什么娇气的人。偏偏他的哥哥们，还有比他小了好几岁的黄旭熙和李马克都把他当小猫。之前他很苦恼，总想着该怎么建立起一只成熟豹子的形象。然而此刻，因为被谁这样放在心上，席间生出的烦闷被慢慢抚平了。

李马克的眼里没有什么文化产业的蓝图，不是婚后两家的利益，他看着的只是他。他会拉一拉他的袖子提醒前面的踏步，又指一指上次来还未盛放的花。这是一个非常晴朗的夜晚，高悬的满月为世间万物铺上一层皎洁的光。和李马克在一起的感觉总是那么舒服，就像是家人，但又多了一种说不清道不明的雀跃。金钟仁能够很清楚地看见李马克的脸，看见空气的流动，看见其中夹杂着颜色可爱的花香。他能听到风的声音，拂扫脸颊的还有青年身上源源不断散发的热度。他的五感交互相通，呼吸平和沉静，心脏却始终跳得比平常快一些。李马克的气息萦绕身侧，金钟仁错觉窄窄的庭院小径也可以通向永远。这样的想法冒出来时他顿住了脚步。李马克停在两步之前，缓缓转过身来，黑亮的眼睛如同月光一般灼灼地烧着他。

忽然之间，他像意识到了什么似的低下头来，双手无助地垂在裤侧。他压着声音问，“怎么了？”

李马克的躲避太过明显，金钟仁由此确认他和自己一样度过了一段煎熬的日子，挣扎着画下了一根线。这是最糟糕的情况了，但是自责和模糊的喜悦同时缠在了他的指尖。金钟仁同样不看他，不敢看，双眸落在不断撞向灯罩的飞蛾之上。他淡淡地说，“陪我去拿个东西。”

李家的宅子是盘踞半山的庞然大物，为了折回停车场，他们走了一段更长的路。期间没人来找，宴会厅里提及的大小事宜似乎都无需考虑他们的个人意愿。他们又聊起天来，只不过黄旭熙成了话题发散后的锚点。金钟仁给李马克讲大学时的社交轶事，后者表示很高兴仍能在同一个学校里见到黄旭熙。李马克提到首都新建成的主题乐园，金钟仁说新年的时候他准备和黄旭熙一起去。诸如此类的对话周而复始，哪怕其中微妙的尴尬不可避免，谁都没有中断的打算。

边伯贤的奥迪在李家的露天车场里并不显眼，走近了才会觉得哑光的黑色好似暗中窥视的怪物。边伯贤常就各种事情跟金钟仁打赌，这台车的另一把钥匙正是他输掉的赌注。金钟仁后来才发现边伯贤是故意的，是为了应酬之后让他来接，不过能够单独出门而没有司机跟着也算是一点奖励吧。他可以利用其中的时间差去兜个风，给黄旭熙送个宵夜。赢来的遥控器平常就跟家里钥匙一起串着，金钟仁毫无障碍地开了锁。他带到边伯贤车上的东西一个不落地放在后座，装着那件外套的牛皮纸袋不知何时滑到了凳子底下。金钟仁弯腰捡起来，开口处翘起的贴纸是被人粗暴翻看过的痕迹。那时他一瞧见李马克走来就下了车，又过了一会儿边伯贤才提着拜访礼物跟上。所以是他打开了吗？疑惑之余，金钟仁生出了一阵小小的不悦。其中是不是有什么端倪？金钟仁再一次撕开了封口的贴纸。原本叠得整整齐齐的外套胡乱塞着，而倒转整个袋子金钟仁都没找到装着怀虫的盒子。

边伯贤故意把它收起来了？为什么？金钟仁瞟向车外，李马克站在前方的空地，一边跟他说着瞒住家里辅修文学、组建乐队的计划，一边很有耐心地等他。如此坦诚的李马克要怎么做出边伯贤说的那种事？如果他真的要做些什么，他不会在那个吻发生的时候跑走，也不会在今晚三番四次转移视线。金钟仁知道自己的心偏向了他。自始至终，李马克都没有跟他提起丢了什么东西。外套可以说是为了避嫌（以李马克的性格，无论是谁不小心拿走了，他都只等着由黄旭熙还给他），但怀虫不能随意搁置。金钟仁直觉其中有人动了手脚，结合今晚的表现，捏着李家人的小把戏当武器更像是边伯贤的作风。他到底在计划着些什么？这些大哥又都知道吗？赞同吗？他们真是做什么都不会提前跟自己商量。金钟仁闷闷地从车里爬出来，不远处的李马克见他两手空空，扬起眉毛做了个疑惑的表情。

李马克试图弄清情况的样子总是很可爱，于是金钟仁又心血来潮，不愿意把外套还回去了。他给自己找了个借口，丢失的怀虫最好不要摆到台面上来，应当成为另一个彼此心照不宣的秘密。

“我记错了，好像没带。”金钟仁摸了摸鼻子，半是抱歉半是心虚，“是要给你的。我让黄旭熙带给你好了。”

李马克对此自然没有异议。

一阵夜风袭来，空旷的停车场忽地变冷了。明明离秋天还有很久，金钟仁却毫无缘由地渴望起了拥抱。再退一步，和谁挨在一起也很好。被当做小猫是不是也因为他偶尔会变得粘人呢？他有点想黄旭熙，同时也在默默地打量着车前的李马克。他们离得太远了。宴会的场合，李马克穿了相对正式的服装。厚实的胸膛恰到好处地撑起了白衬衫，看起来似乎也十分温暖，蓬勃有力。此刻他敛去了脸上的表情，却是今晚第一次直直地看进他的眼睛。

“钟仁哥，”不笑的时候，李马克的嗓音会变得有些低沉，“我可能最近都没办法跟……跟旭熙见面了。我要出去一段时间。”

李马克还没说要去哪里，“一段时间”又到底是多久，金钟仁却在听到这句话之后重重地关上了车门。

一种无由来的失落席卷而来，金钟仁甚至没办法控制好手上的力度。

“家族生意以贸易为主，沿海各个港口都或多或少有所活动。”李马克详细地解释着，眼底隐忍着的似乎也是此刻金钟仁所感受到的东西，“实地察看是最快的上手方法。叔叔会带着我。”

李家在与金家的合作中失去了这个港口的主动权，理所当然地要在另一个地方稳住根基。对于唯一的继承人来说，这是一个很好的学习机会。家族间的长久合作需要彼此势均力敌，而李马克的直接参与会对哥哥们的更进一步有所干预。“毕竟我们很快就会成为一家人，理应不分彼此。”多年的耳濡目染之下金钟仁立刻做出了这一番分析，但他的心中还有一个想法，一个让他烦躁的想法：或许李马克是趁此疏远他。无论他们会不会真的出来见面，是没有选择、没有侥幸、根本不需要再纠结这个事实让金钟仁难受起来。他知道自己不应该这样，李马克的选择才是正确的，可是一种已然发生的情感该如何控制。他只能竭力不表现出来。李马克仍自顾自地说着预计要去的地方，行程之紧不亚于他马上就要开始的巡演。此刻李马克的心情也像他这样吗？他们的生活轨迹会有一段时间完全错开，接触毫无交集的人或事，原本的无所不谈也可能因为不同的经历变成无话可说。他会像现在的自己这样提不起兴致来，胸口闷闷的吗？李马克说他会记得给黄旭熙寄双人份的特产，金钟仁大步往前，堪堪停在距离李马克一步之遥的地方。

或许并没有一步之遥。金钟仁看见自己伸出了手，指尖已经碰到了李马克额前的碎发。

李马克仰头看着他。

“花。”金钟仁打断了他的自说自话，“我帮你弄掉。”

李马克整个人都因为他的亲近变得局促起来，视线无处可放。金钟仁撒了谎，佯装淡定收回的手里抓着的不过一缕空气。

直到这时，金钟仁才发现原来李马克的眼睑上还有一颗痣。他的目光没办法从这颗痣上移开。李马克眼瞳中的光烧透了他。就在刚刚。那是燃得最为剧烈的火焰，是倒映的太阳。金钟仁很熟悉这样的眼神，跟黄旭熙看着自己的时候一模一样。

唯一不同的是，黄旭熙不需要掩饰，恨不得让他每一分每一秒都感受到被爱着的事实。而李马克压抑着自己，已经蓄积了太多力量。金钟仁的心脏都要被他看得痛起来，跳得很快很快。他很害怕，因为他忽然意识到，如果李马克受伤了，他自己也不会好过。

也正如他对黄旭熙那样。

事情是如何发展至如此困境，金钟仁已经无法理清。唾弃自己的感觉比任何时候都要强烈，他甚至有种冲动想要时光倒流，自己立刻消失。不知何时李马克的情绪也沉了下来，变成了别墅前面那一片深不可测的湖。傍晚时分，那片湖会蒸起朦胧的雾气，越是走近，越是看不清。金钟仁曾被这片湖淹没过，湖底是一片无比静谧的世界。下沉时，他被湖水温柔地包裹，渐渐失去意识。他垂眸盯着两人相对的脚尖，李马克的先一步动了起来。

“我们回去吧。”

他的声音毫无波澜，如同漆黑的眼眸一般重归平静。胸中的情绪在紧闭的匣子中翻腾，金钟仁不敢再往那道缝隙里看了，便也面无表情地点了点头。


End file.
